


To Know My Own Emotions

by I_Otaku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, I also write this like it's american high school which isn't accurate, I made my own Owada backstory i know its not accurate dont @ me, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Mondo Lives, Rewrite, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, anglicized names, dude if you dont like dont read, everyone's a first name basis kinda thing, i only have firsthand experience up to Chihiro's bda, main fic updates every other saturday, sometimes i just gotta post, usually next day patches on sundays, well usually biweekly, whoops there is swearing and some depictions of corpses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Mondo Oowada felt it. He felt it in his bones. He wanted to hurt Chihiro Fujisaki. He wanted to bring the dumbbell up- and smash it down into their head. His ears were ringing and his hand holding the dumbbell was shaking.So why couldn't he do it? Why did the dumbbell slip from his grip and slam on the floor instead of into Chihiro's skull? Why did he stumble back like he'd just been struck by lightning?Because of Daiya.(AU where Mondo doesn't kill Chihiro)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Comments: 233
Kudos: 503





	1. Case 2: A Prologue and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blackened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196433) by [multidimensionalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multidimensionalcon/pseuds/multidimensionalcon). 



Mondo Owada was four years old when his mother left the house and never came back. He didn't remember the night, he was too young. He saw photos of her- but the woman was just that. Some woman, no affiliation or affection to the brothers. Kei Owada was a photo gathering dust on a bookshelf Mondo would never reach. 

He didn't remember the night, or his mother, but he remembered Daiya. He remembered Daiya kneeling and holding his shoulders. He remembered his voice.

"Mondo. It's just gonna be us- aight? Me and you kid. I promise- we're gonna be okay. No matter what, I won't let anyone lay a stinkin' finger on you."

Mondo nodded at the time, still confused- but Daiya spoke loudly and proudly. Daiya knew what he was saying, he was so confident. He had to know. Everything was going to be okay. Mondo was tired, the stuffed tiger in his hands more interesting than Daiya's expression. He rubbed the beaded eyes, and listened.

Daiya- tears streaming down his cheeks- spoke again. "I'm gonna take care'a you."

* * *

Mondo was seven years old when a girl on the playground kicked him in the shin, and he swung on her. He wasn't much bigger than her but he was angry. Everything went red and then he was in the principal's office, knuckles taped up and eye swollen. 

Daiya got called out from his class at the neighboring middle school- and stumbled into the room. Mondo huffed, and puckered his face to try and keep his tears hidden. (It did not work.)

After getting chewed out and taken home (The apartment more bare than it ever was before, trinkets and baubles sold to buy uniforms) Mondo sat defiantly on the mainroom floor, arms crossed.

"Why'd you do it?" Daiya knelt in front of him, partially distracted as he unbuttoned his uniform jacket to breathe.

"Whatever." Mondo spat back.

"That's not an answer. Mondo. Why'd you hit that girl?" Daiya pressed again.

"Whatever!" Mondo yelled.

"Cut it out!" Daiya raised his voice, grabbing Mondo's scuffed uniform shirt. Mondo flinched. "Tell me why you fought." 

"She kicked me'in the leg," he sniffled, "...deserved it."

"She hitcha first?" 

Mondo nodded. "Said a buncha stupid shit about Ayako in my class and then hit me-"

"Hey. No grown up words." 

"Said a buncha dumb stuff. She deserved it." Mondo pulled back and Daiya released him. He folded his arms, cheeks puffed. 

"Alright." Daiya ruffled his hair. "That's good then."

Mondo blinked his good eye and looked up at him. "Huh?" 

"Listen here- If anybody swings at you, you swing back." Mondo listened intently. "You are my whole world kid, if anybody tries to touch you, or take you anywhere, fight. If somebody hits you first, then it's fair game." 

"But I got in trouble."

"Eh who gives a shit what that asshole says, stick's so far up his ass he can't see you're right. You get hit, you hit back. But Mondo- you don't _ever_ swing first. Not unless you're real real scared." 

"Why?"

"Cause if you start a fight, nobody'll be on your side. Only the Diamond's 'n me. Nobody's gonna keep an eye out for you." 

"You are."

"I'll always be here- 'cept if you do something real dumb like clock a girl who don't deserve it. I'll cut yer hand off for that." 

Daiya lifted his brothers chin and squinted at his black eye. "Damn, a real shiner." 

"It hurts Daiya." Mondo mumbled. 

"Alright alright- I'll patch you up. Whatever numbnuts taped ya hands don't know shit about it. Mondo just listen- alright? When you're older- don't let anyone see you hurtin'. Don't let no one see you're hurt, no one but me." Daiya ruffled his hair, "I'll go grab the kit. You stay here." 

"Promise you'll be here?" Mondo called as Daiya was leaving. 

"Promise. And you know what that means-"

"A man's promise is something that can never be broken!" Mondo yelled.

* * *

After a brutal fight behind the school's gym shed eleven year old Mondo stumbled away blood in his mouth and tooth in his hand.

"Goddamn sonovabitch." He grumbled. "Who gives a shit what that shit-for-brains has to say anyway." 

The peal of wheels on asphalt startled him upright, wincing at the bruise on his side. He ran as best as he could back towards the school. When he broached the edge of the parking lot- there were the Crazy Diamonds, a few riding around in circles or revving their engines. And there in the middle on his brand new bike- was his big brother Daiya. The coolest motherfucker in the lot.

Mondo grinned, hands shoved in his pockets as he sauntered over. A few of the Diamonds whistled or roared their engines in welcome. Mondo was home. 

"Ey! There's the dipshit," He heard as Daiya noticed him, leaning forward over his handlebars and flashing a toothy grin. 

"Sup asshole? Nice to see you keep your promise-"

"You'll find me dead before you find me breakin' one'a them. Damn kid- You get jumped?" Daiya adjusted his billowing coat and patted the seat behind him. Mondo climbed on, arms around Daiya's middle.

"Nah, but if I say I was 'll you grab some grease food?"

"Maybe. We're gonna ride out for a few hours, burn some gas. You still in?"

"Hell yeah I am, get driving!" 

Mondo had initially been afraid to get on Daiya's bikes, but before they were rust buckets and piles of loose bolts. This- this was a real motorcycle, Mondo could feel the engine thrum beneath him and hear the wind slice around them. The Crazy Diamonds followed, all revving engines and honking horns. It was awesome. He held an arm out in a fist, feeling the burning air rush around his skin.

Daiya never asked about grades, never made him go to school, never forced him to do choir or some garbage like that. Daiya was always there after school to let Mondo hang around, practice usin' someone's bike. Depsite all the idiots at school and all the teachers who _really just wanted what was best for him_ \- no one cared about him like Daiya did. 

Mondo only shifted when he let go to watch his lost tooth go streaking back up the street behind them. Dust in the wind.

"Hey! Hold on jackass!" Daiya's voice was barely audible over the roaring engines.

"I am idiot!" Mondo yelled back, squeezing him as strong as he could.

* * *

Mondo had spent ten minutes in the bathroom, scalp burning from bleach and eyes watering. His natural curls were wilting by now- He grumbled and griped as he stood, careful to keep the chemicals from staining their only sink. 

Daiya managed to pass by just as the burning became too much. Mondo fiddled with the sink handle to no success- He kept at it until Daiya finally spoke up, a snide snicker.

"Ey! Shut yer trap-" Mondo snapped.

"You shut it- kneel over the lip, I'll get the showerhead." Daiya dropped the job section of the paper on the floor and rolled up his sleeves- thirteen year old Mondo hesitantly kneeling over the edge of the bathtub. 

Daiya rinsed the bleach out of his hair, before bonking the showerhead on Mondo's own. 

"Hey!"

Daiya laughed. "You needed the help- don't try 'n lie."

"So what if I did?" 

"Jackass- if you need my help I'm gonna help you. You think I'd leave any Diamond behind?" 

"Not a Diamond yet," Mondo mumbled. "Han' me my towel." He twisted the damaged hair over the drain as Daiya brained him again- this time with the towel.

"Get a bike already then. Or you gonna break your promise?"

* * *

"I bought him myself," Mondo slapped the side of his new bike, flashing his (fake) id. "What's that make me Daiya?" He crossed his arms, fifteen and filled with vinegar.

Daiya folded his arms from the Crazy Diamond hangout's doorstep. "Not bad for a newbie, how'd you get the cash?" 

"Been savin'. Been fightin'." Mondo nodded quickly. 

"Clean?"

"As it can be," He spat on the concrete, "So lemme in. Unless you wanna race for that nice white jacket you've got on." 

"Smug bastard. Race me when you're older, hate to crush you before you've even got your jacket printed with the sign." Daiya stepped back to the door and opened it. "Get in here before I change my mind." 

"Fat fuckin' chance- no way in hell I'm passin' this up-" Mondo ran into the hangout for the first time as an equal, Daiya a streak of color beside him.

* * *

Mondo held his brother in his arms as he bled to death. Daiya was half of himself, half broken bones and collapsing organs bleeding out on the highway. 

It was his fault. Mondo Owada and his giant ego killed his only family.

His dying words kept Mondo up for days. Every time he closed his eyes Mondo saw him, the sickly smile, the paralyzing splotchy pink of his jacket. And now Mondo had a promise to keep. One he could never, ever break.

The lies came out of his mouth because they were easier. They were easier to handle, to keep the shattered remains of his family together, to keep himself alive.

When he was scouted by Hope's Peak- anything to get away. Get away from Daiya's face behind his eyelids, his voice in every Crazy Diamonds meeting, the phantom weight of his hand on Mondo's shoulder.

* * *

In memories he no longer had, Mondo cried on Kiyotaka's shoulder as they stood at Daiya's grave. No rain, no thunder. Just a normal, sunny day. (The new normal, the tragedy had started but wasn't widely spread just yet-). Their final before their official lock down inside Hope's Peak Academy. Mondo gasped and gaped like a hooked fish, sharing his weakness and shame. His fear of disappointing his gang members, forgetting Daiya, betraying his brother's rules, letting the crushing despair sink into his lungs and drown him.

And Kiyotaka listened. He held Mondo's hand, and spoke back once he was sure Mondo was finished. His voice was so succinct and clear, there could be no arguing. It was so Kiyotaka.

And Mondo- for the first time after Daiya's death- found that lost feeling of unconditional love.

* * *

Chihiro's eyes widened, they stepped back against the lockers. "Mondo?" Their voice shook.

Mondo collapsed back to a seat on the bench, hands shaking. He stared at them in awe. Was he- was he going to _kill_ Chihiro? Was he going to really-

He swallowed and took a shaking breath. "I…" His hands slapped against his forehead and he fell forward. "Oh god-"

"Mondo? What's- what's wrong?" Chihiro asked again, their hands fisting in their gym shirt. When Mondo could look up, he felt the sweat trailing down his face.

"Yeah I- sorry... Chihiro I can't do this tonight." He couldn't move, couldn't meet Chihiro's gaze. 

The dumbbell sat in the ocean of distance between them. Both stared at it, attempting to put the puzzle pieces together.

Mondo stood when he felt pressure rising from his stomach- hurrying to the door.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Chihiro yelled, pitching forward in a bow Mondo saw in the corner of his eye. "Please don't stop! I want to get stronger!"

Mondo paused, hand on the gym door. He wanted to run. He couldn't kill Chihiro but the thought- the _want_ \- it was there. Mondo for just a split moment felt like he could kill his friend. He felt the rage and the unprocessed shame burning him alive. He was jealous and terrified, just what Monokuma wanted. The rage peaked on that realization, hands balling into fists and shoulders shaking. _He was playing into that damn bear's game!_

Chihiro's voice was quiet and unsure, barely audible over the screaming in Mondo's own head. "I don't know what weights to use or how to stretch…" 

And for the first time in a very long time, Mondo thought- he thought long and hard, tearing the stitching of his repressed memories. He stood and thought, listing out what was going on. He would be abandoning Chihiro. He would be breaking his promise. He would be selfish. He would really have to live with the memory of tonight every time he saw Chihiro, scared stiff and weak. The only thing he could do to keep everything right- was stay. 

After a few minutes of silence, Mondo spoke again. "You start with the small weights. Two pound 'll be enough for now. It's not about how heavy it is but it's how long you do the lifts 'n curls 'n shit." 

He remembered Daiya teaching him to punch (properly) in fifth grade. He remembered Daiya helping him style his hair on his thirteenth birthday. Daiya coming home with a broken arm from protecting a Diamond from a cop assault. So much of his life was owed to Daiya. He may be dead but that didn't mean he was gone. Mondo pressed his forehead against the gym door, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

Chihiro nodded quickly, turning back to the locker- unfastening their shirt and sliding on the tank top. Mondo looked away until they spoke again.

"Do we need to… to warm up or something?"

"Yeah. Lemme show you the best stretches." Mondo flipped back his jacket as he walked over to the lockers- and dropped it on top of them. He continued as he rolled up his pants. "Now remember this ain't to get you tired, just to get you a lil relaxed…"

* * *

Mondo didn't sleep much, but he liked it that way. He clowned around with Taka and Chihiro, negged Makoto and Yasuhiro, ate lunch in front of the gym with Aoi and Sakura. He tried to pick fights (Byakuya) but there was always someone to remind him to keep his head on straight (Kyoko). Someone to remind him- he had promises to keep and people to help. And at night, he kept a knife in his sleeve to make it to the gym. He trained Chihiro every night, working them up to weightroom competency. Jokes fell more naturally from his lips, smiles he felt in his chest and laughs that bubbled out before he could stifle them. Mondo had friends.

By the end of the week, Mondo was ready for his secret to get leaked. Some of these kids had to have done something as bad or worse. Byakuya was the richest person Mondo had ever seen and not attempted to mug, Celeste couldn't be her real name, Hifumi... that guy had to have an interesting internet search history if anything. Sakura seemed to be on an equal level, based on history and how she acted inside this hellscape. He wasn't going to let Daiya's death turn him into a coward or a killer. Daiya was so much more than a big strong man who died- he was a force of dedication and positivity to others. And Mondo was going to be one too.

He woke up on the final day, late for breakfast. He scrubbed his eyes in his bed and contemplated falling back asleep until a familiar chime rang from the speakers. Then, Monokuma.

**"A body has been discovered!"**

And he promptly fell out of bed.

As he scrambled up to his feet his bedroom door slammed open, Kiyotaka and Chihiro barging in screaming. 

" _Mondo Owada_!" They both yelled, Mondo himself yelling a wordless groan. 

" _Christ_! What the _fuck_ is goin' on?!" He snapped, blood already pumping in his ears. His adrenaline barely started before it stopped, Kiyotaka running forward to cinch Mondo's middle in a hug. Chihiro followed suit, far gentler.

"We heard the announcement and feared for your life! You may never be late to breakfast again Owada!" Kiyotaka reprimanded, face still pressed into Mondo's tanktop.

"If Mondo's still alive who else didn't come to breakfast?" Chihiro spoke, snagging Mondo's wrist. "We need to go- Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi must have found the body."

"Yasuhiro, Byakuya, Celeste," That seemed to snap Kiyotaka back to his senses, pulling back from Mondo but snatching his other wrist. "Mondo, now!"

"Fuck! Gimme a sec to put on pants!"

" _Now!_ " They yelled again, pulling him out his dorm room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 11


	2. Case 2: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatup I'm splitting these into bonding chapters, investigation chapters, and trial chapters. I'm almost done my outline so these should be a little bit faster once I finish this quarter. So gimme like three weeks and I should have the time to get this rolling for real.

Mondo never thought he'd see the dead body of a classmate- at least until this killing game nonsense started. 

He also never thought he'd see the dead body of a classmate while standing in his underwear. 

Mondo stood at the back of the storage room, arms crossed over his tank top and legs covered in goosebumps. His boxers did little to help the cold chill that hung in the storage room, the air conditioner’s breeze dancing between the aisles. His cheeks were heating up but Chihiro and Kiyotaka had _insisted_ \- (god knew nothing could stop _those_ two) and here he stood. He had gotten a smug look from Kyoko, and as the brainiacs went to work investigating or whatever- Mondo just sort of hung around. 

He couldn’t complain, he had stepped inside believing naively that the alarm was a misfire, that surely nobody had killed again- and then he saw Celeste. She was most definitely dead, her curled pigtails hanging limply from her head. At least one did- the other kept its shape with a sag. He couldn’t see her face (and he didn’t want to-) but he did see the bright pink of blood trailing down her cheeks like tears. She was strung up by her own arms, it looked like her hands had been stabbed through with scissors, pinning them to the metal shelves. Her legs hung in an unnatural angle, ankles rolled out in a way that would be painful if she was alive. He saw something on the floor, but it was bright pink and that was all he needed to see to not look any further.

Kiyotaka was taking it far better than Mondo had expected- standing steady for instruction, Chihiro staying by his side with hands clasped and face turning back and forth between Kyoko and Makoto. They were leading well enough, Kyoko spoke calm and collected, keeping Kiyotaka from attempting to lay Celeste down. (Mondo could hear the shake in their leader's voice, feel the tears bristling in her eyes just as he saw them in Kiyotaka's. Why? Neither of them _knew_ Celeste, or whoever she actually was behind that fake name.)

The room was small with so many bodies, and after a difficult swallow Mondo stepped outside. Somebody was dead. Somebody had committed murder- the thought made his stomach swell. Not that he had never threatened it- but that was different. Jokes of defending his family, hollow threats to scare people away. The shame washed over him hotly. He had wanted to. He almost killed Chihiro, but here he was acting all holier-than-thou? No- fuck that- bad things happened to good people, and it wasn’t fair. All he could do about it was keep his friends alive, and not fall into that bear’s trap. 

“Geez Mondo! I never thought I’d need to implement a public decency rule!” Monokuma’s voice made Mondo jump, arms flailing before he balled a fist.

“Hey! Shut the hell up!” He roared back. “I didn’t have a choice to come out here lookin’ like this you fuckin’-”

“Ohoho, I’m sure that’s the case. Well, here-” Monokuma produced a familiar file, waving it back and forth. “I’ll give it to you as long as you put on some clothes- or maybe start-”

Mondo snatched the file before the bear could continue, his nasty little cheeks turning red. “Fuck off.” He flipped open the file, and sneered as Monokuma started wheezing. Victim is Celestia Ludenberg, estimated time of death was one am. She had traces of poison in her system. More mumbo jumbo detailing the poison in her stomach, apparently some slow acting stuff. Her eyes were gouged out. Messed up. 

“Mondo?” Someone called from the storage room.

“Yeah?” He glanced up (happy to find Monokuma gone) from the file to see Makoto leaving the storage room. 

“Could I borrow you for a little while?”

His brows scrunched. “Why?”

“Kyoko had a feeling about something and wanted me to check for her- but told me not to go alone. Can you come with me? Uh- after getting some pants that is.” He smiled.

Mondo huffed, glancing over Makoto’s head into the storage room. Chihiro was nodding with a determined face, Kiyotaka throwing up a salute as Kyoko spoke to them. 

“Alright. Fine. Lemme get some fuckin’ clothes.”

“So what does it look like?” Mondo mumbled. “I can stand guard by the room again.”

As they walked Makoto took it upon himself to wiggle his fingers, tapping on his chin. “The monokuma file says poison, but we’re not sure yet. Why would they poison Celeste and then do- _that-_ to her?”

They rounded the corner down the hallway towards the rooms, “Yeah that’s… that’s what’s got me too. You-” He stopped as he looked down the hall, seeing Sakura and Aoi standing at what he thought was Sayaka’s door. No- it couldn’t be. Sayaka was…

Sakura turned, nodding briefly at Makoto before making eye contact with Mondo. From down the hall he didn’t need to see it to know she raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m workin’ on it!” Mondo snapped back, stomping to and throwing open his door. 

Mondo shimmied on pants, sliding on his Crazy Diamond jacket next. Shoes could wait until after hair. “The hell’s that about?” Mondo grumbled under his breath. 

“We uh- right you weren’t there. When Toko arrived at the scene she had a- an episode. Sakura and Aoi helped her back to her room.” Makoto stayed in the entrance, eyes wandering over Mondo’s tacked up pennants and piles of clothes.

“Alright, cool. Whatever.” He trundled over to his bathroom next, he wanted to style his hair but for now there were more important things. He grabbed a hair tie instead, pulling the long unstyled front back. “Where ‘re we goin’ Naegi.” Mondo moved around him to grab a pair of boots, shoving his feet down into them. 

“I wanna look something up in the library.” As they went back into the hall, Mondo gave Sakura a wave and climbed the stairs instead.

“Poison?” Mondo mumbled. 

“We’re not sure,” Makoto jogged to catch up, his fingers wiggling again. “Our theory so far is that poison has something to do with it, but Monokuma didn’t list the cause of death. There has to be a reason for that.” 

Mondo nodded, “Not like that bastard to make anything easy.” He reached the top of the stairs, and walked to the library door. 

“We’ll probably ask you to stand at the door,” Makoto spoke as Mondo put his hand on the door.

“Fine,” Mondo shimmied the library doorknob, and paused. He tried again. The door didn’t budge.

“Mondo?” 

“Hold on, the damn thing’s stuck-” Mondo growled, rolling up his shoulder. “I’ll get it open.” He shouldered against the wood,and again it didn’t budge. 

“Alright asshole-” Mondo stepped back. 

“Mondo I don’t think-”

He sprinted towards the door, only for it to swing open. He skidded into the room and quickly lost his balance- falling flat onto his back with his legs under the main table. His ears rang and as he blinked his eyes open he saw Yasuhiro laughing as he stood towards the door, his hand on the handle.

“Wonderfully smooth, you cretin.” Byakuya's voice called above the table.

Once Hiro could stop his laughing he did too, the same time as Makoto. “Oh shit, you good?”

“Ah! Mondo!” 

Mondo caught sight of Makoto running into the room. “ _Shaddup_!” He bit back, scrambling to his knees. He heard Byakuya snicker something, shuffling around his damn book. Mondo felt his shoulders shake. “Get researching or whatever. And Hiro, you didn’t see anything.” 

"Have fun cleaning the floor," Byakuya kicked forward against Mondo's leg- and stood, walking towards Makoto. "Naegi, what are you looking for? I know you won't find it yourself."

Hiro squatted beside Mondo's head, and scratched his own forehead. "Ouch dude. Need help? Didn't see anything though, just to be clear."

As he crawled away from the ultimate affluent asshole's chair something sharp pricked his shin. He winced and turned around, swiping up whatever cut him, whatever shard of glass or broken pencil-

"Woah- what's that?" Hiro mumbled quietly.

It was Celeste’s metal claw ring. Mondo nearly dropped it.

"Is… is that?" 

"What are you idiots doing?" Byakuya interrupted. Mondo just looked up at him, the progeny knitting his brows next. “That looks like it belongs to Celeste, what’s it doing here?”

“Uh oh,” Hiro spoke, “That’s uh- that’s evident.”

“Evidence,” Mondo mumbled, “I’m takin’ this to Kyoko.” He closed his fist around it and stood.

“So she was in the library at some point?” Byakuya mumbled. Hiro echoed him, something Mondo couldn’t give two shits about.

“Listen, one of you keep an eye on Makoto. This is important.” 

He probably should have stayed, but something in his stomach sank hard and sank fast. Mondo ran down the stairs, forehead creased. As he returned to the storage room, Kyoko was nowhere to be seen. Chihiro sat on a small pile of boxes, legs crossed and back to the door. 

“Hey. Where’s Kyoko.” Mondo called. “This is important.” As he approached Chihiro bodily flinched, shuffling around before shoving something into their skirt. 

“She uh- w-went to the incinerator.” They spoke quickly. “What’s up?”

“That’s my question.” Mondo folded his arms. 

“I’ll- I’ll tell you about it later.” Their face fell, “Now’s not the time. We won’t have long until the trial.”

He wanted to probe. Oh _god_ did he want to probe. But they were right, and the evidence pointing to something being up, he didn’t have the time or the brainpower. “Alright, she’s in the incinerator room?”

“She said she’d be back in a few minutes, asked me to stay here and- well sit.” They climbed to their feet, brushing off their skirt. The air in the storage room still smelled of blood, but the smell of flesh had yet to settle. It was a waiting game, just like they found themselves in. 

Mondo took a deep breath and looked around, eye catching on the bright pink blood just a ways down the path. “What’s up with that?” He mumbled. 

“It says Bloodlust.” They mumbled. “We couldn’t figure out why, but it’s- unsettling.” 

“I’m gonna fucking destroy the killer myself, this shit’s disgusting.” Mondo grumbled. “Do we have any leads so far? Ain’t seen Hifumi. You know what’s up with Toko?” 

“Not exactly, Kyoko said Hifumi has been crying since he heard the news. And she said something about someone in Toko’s system? I’m- I’m not quite sure. I just hope they’re all okay.” Chihiro’s head fell, “I feel terrible like this, I know I won’t really be able to do anything like you or Sakura in this state...”

“You’ll get there.” Mondo approached, a hand lifted to settle on their head. “You’re smarter ‘n hell and that’s what we need right now.”

Chihiro mumbled under the breath, something so quiet Mondo nearly missed it “Yeah, but I can’t get into the mainframe-…” and then a familiar yell startled the both of them. 

“Mondo Owada! You were instructed to assist our classmate Makoto Naegi, what are you doing here?!” 

Mondo jumped- ready to swing before his head fell back. “Ah- shit Kiyotaka, bro you scared the crap outta me.”

“No swearing!”

“Sorry. Look, where’s Kyoko?”

The woman herself entered next, “What’s going on?” She held a gloved hand to her mouth in contemplation. “Did Makoto find anything?”

“I dunno, but I found this in the library.” He lifted his free hand to uncurl his fingers, and reveal the segmented ring. Everyone present took in a breath. 

“So then my suspicion was correct.” Kyoko mumbled. “I had a feeling Celeste was killed in another location and moved,”

“Or somebody could have planted the ring,” Chihiro said back. 

“You raise a good point, I think we’ll have to hear from Makoto when he returns. Mondo, hold onto that.”

“W-What do we do? I feel like we still don’t know anything and Monokuma could call the trial at any moment,” Chihiro’s voice shook as they talked.

“We will figure this out, I know we will.” Kiyotaka’s voice was loud and stern, no room for arguing. It was at least reassuring. 

“Kyoko, you could tell us about what you’ve found, you’re always slinking around in the shadows.” He shoved the ring in his coat pocket and looked at her. 

“No. I’m afraid I can’t tell you that quite yet. But we will figure out who the killer is, rest assured. As long as we all work together, we can get out of here alive. I have a feeling we’ve found most everything, I’d like a moment to look over the body one final time to ease a hunch of mine. I’ll join you all later.” Without another thought Kyoko disappeared down the walkway into the storage room, towards Celeste’s body. 

Mondo watched, lips tight. Something was going on there- Kyoko couldn’t have know Celeste for what? Two weeks? And here she was, delicately brushing back the one uncurled pigtail, whispering apologies as she looked over the bruised skin and hollowed eyesockets. 

“It’s terrible.” Kiyotaka breathed. That was enough to snap Mondo out of his trace, turning his back to Kyoko and her moment. As he did though, he saw Kiyotaka with his eyes locked firmly on them. 

“Bro?” Mondo mumbled, hand on his shoulder.

“Taka?” Chihiro chimed in.

“The loss of any life is tragic, but something- I-” His red eyes began watering, his lip trembling. 

“C’mon. Let’s find a quiet place to breathe before we get dragged to the trial.” Mondo slung an arm over his friend, nodding for Chihiro to take Taka’s other hand. Aoi attempted to run up to them when they entered the hall, something in her hands but Sakura held her shoulder. Thankfully Makoto came down the stairs- getting Aoi sprinting to him instead.

The trio shuffled into Mondo’s room, the closest and sat Kiyotaka down on the bed. Mondo went to his bathroom, looking around before grabbing the cup of his toothbrush and paste, unceremoniously dumping it into the sink. He filled it with water and walked back to his friends. “Here.”

“Thank you bro.” Kiyotaka took the cup and took a long drink. 

“Did you know Celeste?” Chihiro swung their legs on the bed, and Taka shook his head. Mondo dropped to a seat on the desk chair, quietly shoving a pile of clothes to the floor. 

“Not particularly. I’ve just… I don’t believe I’ll ever be used to this. Sayaka was killed, and Leon’s death… This is- violent. Angry. Personal.” He breathed. “I feel as though Celeste didn’t deserve it. Like she- surely she had more to life, surely she had friends, and- and memories.”

“None of us deserve this.” Mondo sighed. “This is- this is messed up. There’s no nice way to say it.”

Silence settled in the room, interrupted briefly by Chihiro’s feet bouncing against the bed, or Mondo attempting to subtly shove dirty clothes out of his guests immediate view. 

“Thank you for this.” Kiyotaka spoke quietly. “I needed this.”

“Of course,”

“Yeah man, ‘f’course.”

“I pride myself on keeping everyone unified, but the- the fear tends to hang over me. I-” Kiyotaka continued talking as a familiar chime echoed through the room. Mondo saw Chihiro look to the ceiling, but Mondo kept his eyes on Taka. He could read lips well enough, from his time on bikes and trying to talk over roaring engines. He saw it clear as day. _I don’t want to let you all down too._

The announcement itself was white noise in Mondo’s ears. He heard it, but it didn’t matter. His heart sank in his chest. Kiyotaka and Chihiro stood from the bed, the latter going straight for the door and the former following. 

He turned back, “Oh, my apologies, I didn’t mean to take your cup.” He tried to return it, but Mondo looked up at him. He stood slowly, reaching out and placing his hand over Kiyotaka’s on the cup. He had something he wanted to say, but he didn’t have the words.

“You’re-…we're gonna be okay. No matter what.” He nodded, his own eyes watering. “Promise.”

“Thank you Mondo,” he mumbled back, eyes falling to look at the floor. “Let us not be late to the trial.”

“Promise.” Mondo said again, squeezing his hand, shaking the half full water cup gently. 

Kiyotaka laughed- a sad little wet thing- “Promise.” He said back.

Sakura’s voice of all students interrupted them, after a gentle knock. “Mondo? Kiyotaka?”

“Coming!” Kiyotaka jolted back to himself, hands jerking back from the cup. He turned heel quick, and strode to the door. Mondo barely had a moment to miss the warmth before cold sink water splashed down the front of his tank top and the plastic cup clattered to the floor. 

“Shit.” He spat under his breath.

“Come on Mondo!” Aoi called now.

“I’m comin’!” He growled. “Need to do my fuckin’ laundry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's interesting trying to write a mystery but your protag is a guy who doesn't think and doesn't care, so pardon if some of the invest/trials get a little wonky. Don't worry, Mondo will have some good motivation next time. And bonus points to you if you can figure out this mystery without like, four major key pieces of evidence lol. I did put some of the big good things in here though.
> 
> Please comment if you've enjoyed! I really appreciate them and they keep me writing
> 
> STUDENTS REMAINING: 11


	3. Case 2: Trial I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the trials are going to be bigger pieces than I anticipated! This will be the majority of the trial, and next time will be the closing argument and execution. (Some big notes, I've changed Genocide Jack as a character a bit, because the depiction of DID really made me uncomfortable in the original. I do not have DID, but I did some research so I hope that's alright. If it's upsetting please let me know and I can rewrite it again. I also got really insecure about this trial, because Mondo missed so much in terms of not being the protagonist of the game/not investigating, so if this trial gets a bit info-dumpy my apologies. I'm still really proud of it though! Next time Mondo is going to have some good motivation to be more active in the investigation, so rest assured.)
> 
> It was really nice seeing everyones comments though! I hope this offers some distraction in these trying times.

Hifumi was still crying as they descended the elevator, in the quiet hum of the machinery he was the only human who dared to make noise. Mondo had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. On the one hand, he seemed like the kinda guy who would pay to lick a girl's foot- but he was still a classmate. He was a dude who lost someone. Everyone here had seen and felt three people die, terrible unfair deaths. 

And they would have to face another before they returned to this elevator. 

A hand gently knocked against his knuckles and Mondo grunted, relaxing his own. A small cold hand slid palm against his palm to grasp his own. He glanced down, a familiar skirt visible in the corner of his eye. 

Mondo squeezed their hand three times. That was something big brothers did, say I love you without saying it.

Stepping out of the elevator everyone slowly filed to their stations, Mondo keeping an eye on his friends. Nobody seemed especially thrilled or scared. (At least- scared for the right reason.) 

Aoi took Mondo's left hesitantly, trying her best to be fearless. He wanted to commend her, or at least offer to trade places- she and Hiro bracketed the empty slot in front of Monokuma's throne and being in the same zip code as that bastard was terrible enough. But then again, as Kyoko settled beside him- Mondo felt way safer than before. 

Everyone reluctantly stepped to their standing, Toko the only one to actually touch the railing. She looked around, gaze lasting on Byakuya as the guy sneered and looked away.

Monokuma's explanation was something they had all heard before, and Mondo would soon realize things would not be this easy going forward. 

"Now then! The first question, what was the cause of death?" The stuffed bear jeered. 

"Well that's easy- it's the poison right? The file said she had poison in her system." Hiro called, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kyoko nodded briefly. "That's a thought." 

"But what about blood loss, she was stabbed and her eyes were-" Kiyotaka's voice faltered. 

"No, there would be far more blood." Sakura nodded. "Not a terrible suggestion though." She smiled and Kiyotaka bowed his head quickly. 

"Thank you!" 

"Why would Monokuma include poison in the file, and not say poison was the cause of death?" Byakuya called. 

"Have you ever known me to be easy?" The bear called.

"Shaddup you!" Mondo yelled.

Makoto was the one to speak up next, fingers wrapped around his hoodies drawstrings. "Sakura has a point, if her wounds were done while she was alive, there would be a lot more blood. So she was probably already dead when she got- yeah." 

"Why would the killer do something like that?" Aoi knocked her head. "That's messed up."

"Byakuya showed me- here- we found this in the library, it details a serial killer who used very similar means to commit murders." Makoto shuffled around in his jacket, withdrawing first the monokuma file, then a similar black file folder. "Their name is Genocide Jack, a notorious killer for using scissors to pin their victims to walls. But… it doesn't match this case..." 

"Notorious? I've never heard of 'em." Mondo mumbled.

"Yeah s-sounds fake to me." Toko called.

"Has anybody heard of Jack?" Kyoko asked. "I have." 

Why is she incriminating herself? Mondo thought. Starting with Makoto the class went around. Every single other person denied having any knowledge of Jack. They weren't getting anywhere. 

"Congratulations, you've walked up in a gigantic circle." Byakuya called. "If nobody knew about this killer but you-"

Sakura rubbed her chin, loudly interrupting Byakuya (the guy flinching and glaring up at her). "Then clearly at least one person is lying." 

"Well let us get back to the main point then. Somebody set the scene up in the storage room after she was dead- how did she die?" Kyoko spoke. 

"A way to kill someone and not leave a mark? Poison." Hiro spoke again. 

"The file said the poison would take a day to kill her with what she had in her." Chihiro shook their head. "It was dangerous but not that much."

"If her eyes were carved out then they must have had some kind of information- like maybe she drowned!" Aoi slapped a fist against her palm.

"She was totally dry!" Toko yelled. 

"When we investigated the body we didn't see anything obvious, but I didn't want to disturb her." Makoto spoke. 

"So what, she just had a heart attack at sixteen?" Mondo folded his arms.

"No- no you're right. A way to kill someone and not make a mess- maybe she was strangled." He clenched his fingers and nodded. 

A few people nodded or hummed, Mondo amongst them. It seemed like a fair number of people hadn't wanted to get too close to the body after all. He glanced over to Hifumi, the guy barely nodding or speaking- and continued, "There's a lot of stuff that could be used, there's rope in the storeroom, same with extra clothes." 

Byakuya glanced around, "They wouldn't just leave the weapon either, so they disposed of it somewhere."

Sakura nodded again, "That makes the most sense." 

Kyoko interrupted, "Kiyotaka and I searched the incinerator room, and found some evidence clearly left by the killer- but nothing that could be used to strangle her." 

"It was mostly stationary, glass bottles, and playing cards with blood on them!" He saluted quickly. "Our thorough research couldn't uncover anything else in the room!" He shuffled around in his pockets and produced a small glass bottle, a few crinkled bloodstained playing cards, and a torn half of a letter with no visible handwriting. Kyoko did the same, for the others to see. 

“The paper wrapped around the items like a bundle collecting the evidence. We assumed it was attempted to be thrown into the fire, but it couldn’t reach. Other balls of paper were littered around the room nearby the start function.” Kiyotaka continued.

"If the killer was disposing of evidence why would they not include the weapon here? They already didn't know how to work the incinerator." She set the trinkets down on the handrail gently and Kiyotaka mimicked her. 

"Two poison bottles and one antidote according to their labels." He said, pointing to Kyoko’s pile then his own. "More than we expected!"

"So the killer doesn't know how an incinerator works?" Mondo mumbled.

"That's weird," Aoi nodded, glancing up at him. “You do, right?”

‘Yeah, a’course I do. Had to take out the trash for detention.” Mondo whispered. He wanted to ask her the same thing- but didn't. He had to have something to trust right now, and Aoi Asahina not being a murderer was easy enough.

"Now what? We still don't know what the actual murder weapon was then!" Toko sneered. 

"Then it must have been a weapon the killer would have no need to hide." Hifumi spoke quietly. It was still enough to startle the class into a brief silence. 

"He has a point, what did we see that could have done it?" Chihiro piped up. 

"The pigtail!" Makoto yelled, startling himself. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry- but one of Celeste's pigtails was wilted right? We saw that one was totally fine, and it had its shape. But the other-" 

"Looked like me when I get caught in the rain," Hiro grinned, a bright lopsided thing. 

"It was ruined." Hifumi spoke again. 

"So the actual cause of death was strangulation?" Mondo asked, looking around. 

"She had bruises on her neck. The way her head hung, and the tie for her headpiece made it very hard to see." Kyoko nodded.

"Hm." Byakuya replied. 

"So then what? There are a million different ways to go from here," Toko grumbled. 

"We know the cause of death, what about the location?" Sakura asked. "The mutilation happened in the storage room." 

"The library." Hiro and Mondo spoke, looking to one another. 

"The library?" Toko called. 

Mondo produced his own evidence from his pocket. "I found this under the main table in there. Hiro and Byakuya were with me." 

Makoto perked up, "Ah! When I was in the reference room, then?" 

"Right on!" Hiro nodded. 

"So Celeste was in the library when the killer snuck up on her- and attacked her!" Chihiro jeered. "How terrible." 

"Or- or the killer summoned her- and attacked her outright!" Aoi nodded vigorously. "Celeste wasn't an idiot, she was at least a little paranoid like most of us." 

Makoto cheered, "That's right Aoi! You found the letter stuck under Celeste's door, right? The killer must have used that to lure her." Makoto produced a scrap of paper next. It was barely visible, it looked like it got caught in the hinge and torn out.

"Ah! Right! I totally forgot!" She gasped. 

"Does it match the paper the killer left behind?" Byakuya asked, pushing up his glasses. 

Kiyotaka, the closest to Makoto lifted the scrap of paper, and leaned around the Sayaka standee. From what Mondo could see, yeah. Kiyotaka confirmed it. "Definitely! Excellent suggestion Byakuya!" 

"Whatever." He called back.

"So the killer lured Celeste out, to meet at the library late at night." Toko spoke. "Why did she go? That's stupid." 

"Did they threaten her?"

"Scare her?"

"Bait her?" 

"Beg her?" 

"Blackmail her?" Voices overlapped, everyone talking all at once.

Byakuya snapped, effectively silencing everyone at once. "As much as I love being the smartest person in the room- Naegi, tell them what the motive was."

"Secret. So the killer must have known whatever Celeste was trying to hide- or- Celeste knew something about the killer." He nodded briefly. "Thanks Byakuya." 

"Tch. They probably knew whatever Celeste was trying to hide." 

"I figured she had some secrets but..." Mondo grumbled.

"It could have been a bluff, claiming to know her secret and luring her out." Kyoko nodded. 

"Since we don't have access to the letter, I think that's the best bet. The killer wrote a letter, like 'I know your secret, come to the library tonight.' We know it was the killer because of the paper found crumpled with the bottles." Makoto mimed writing a letter as he spoke. 

"And when Celeste arrived, she was attacked." Aoi chimed in next. 

Mondo blew out a breath. "Hold on, lemme-" he lifted the claw ring and gently disconnected the segments. There, dried under the clawed tip was blood. "She did fight back, there's blood under here." 

"But there weren't obvious signs of a struggle," Sakura hummed. "So it was by surprise?" 

"No, we're forgetting about something. Where does the poison come in to this?" Makoto spoke. "There were the three bottles."

"Did the killer try to lure two people?" 

"O-Or maybe they were going to torture her?"

Toko was shaking now, "Well if she was strangled, then the poison doesn't matter. Let's just-" 

"Toko? Are you alright?" Makoto asked, being the closest to her. 

"I don't- I don't like this." She pulled on her pigtails, eyes screwed shut. "I'm- I'm sick of this murder crap. I don't wanna hear any more terrible stuff that might happen to me next." 

Sakura was again the voice of reason. "We'll have this figured out soon. Makoto, the poison?"

He nodded, "Right. If she was poisoned, then there was more to the meeting. It couldn't have been a simple meet up, or attack." 

Byakuya scoffed again. "So what, they politely asked her to drink poison?" 

"How would they get someone like Celeste to drink a slow acting poison?" Kyoko asked. Of all the people who would probably know the answer- Kyoko asked it.

"Threat?" 

"Promise?" 

"Tricked?"

"Blackmail?"

"A joke?"

"A dare?" 

Makoto yelled again, pointing to Hiro the last to speak. "That's right! Celeste wasn't blackmailed or threatened, but goaded!"

"Whaaat?!" He yelled back, "Keep talkin'!"

"Celeste was the ultimate gambler," Chihiro spoke, "It would make sense she would be- well not tricked but, yeah." They nodded. 

"I think- if there was two bottles and an antidote, the killer had a very specific reason. I think they also drank the poison." Makoto hummed. 

Nobody could exactly deny it, Sakura at least vocalizing it. "That would explain the bottles, but there's nothing that definitively proves that." 

Mondo rubbed his chin, "So they lured her to the library to play some stupid game with poison? Pompous." The case wasn't complex but it was getting out of his range of comprehension fast.

Makoto was bristling with life, not really excited about what had happened but thrilled to be figuring this all out. (And well, Mondo might add). "Yes, yes definitely. Kyoko and Kiyotaka found the playing cards with blood, right? That's key evidence for this."

"So they colluded, and the killer strangled her with her own pigtail." Byakuya hummed. "Then why move the body? Why mutilate her by gauging her eyes out and suspending her by those hand wounds?" 

Toko collapsed to her knees catching everyone's attention quickly. "P-please stop-"

"Toko? What's wrong?" Aoi readied herself to vault the podium, but Mondo got a hand on her shoulder. Nobody had left their stations before, and Mondo did not want to figure out if there was some gruesome punishment for doing so.

Everyone watched the girl shake, hands pulling her hair so violently they were sure it would rip out. And then- she stopped. She returned to her feet, brushed off her skirt, and folded her arms. 

"Sorry, go ahead." She called, waving her hand. Her whole demeanor changed?

"What- what was that about?" Hiro asked.

"Toko couldn't handle it anymore, so I'm here." She said. 

"Y- huh? But- You're Toko." He said again. 

"No. I'm not. I'm the protector." Not Toko was calculating, standing tall and confident. It was a dramatic shift, she was seemingly the opposite of the paranoid and anxious girl they knew.

More than a few of the students kept a wary eye on Not Toko, who seemingly couldn't care less. "This is like what happened when we saw Celeste's body," Aoi whispered to Mondo.

"Right, this appears to be an alter of Toko." Sakura spoke. 

"There's the word," Not Toko spoke, "I'm the one to keep this body from getting hurt. I do the dirty work." 

"Who are you?" Makoto questioned. "The first shift was- it was way more dramatic." 

"Jack, right?" Kyoko spoke up for the first time in a while. 

Mondo's eyes widened, he glanced to Makoto and Chihiro standing not but ten feet away. 

"Yes, I suppose you could call me that. I'm Genocide Jack!" She roared, "Notorious for all the wrong reasons." 

"You're the- the serial killer?" Someone mumbled. 

"Ugh, yes I will kill if I have to but I'm not going around crazy mad and murdering for fun!" Jack yelled. "What the press won't know is the guys I offed deserved it. Wandering hands and loud mouths. I'm just loud in the fun way, abrasive and punchy." And with a fluid movement Jack reached into her skirts waistband- spinning two long bladed scissors on her index fingers. She caught them, a gnarly grin on her face. "I'm also a BLAST at parties!" She laughed, loud and long as the rest of the students stared in awe.

"You're the serial killer?!" Hiro gawked, pulling at his dreads. "D-Dude! What the-"

"Get over it blunt boy!" Jack snapped.

"Well there- she must have killed Celeste!" Hifumi yelled, turning to her and pointing. "She did it!" 

"Shut up you toe sucker- I haven't killed anyone here!" She drew the blades and Hifumi shuffled back. "Gimme the file." She gestured to Makoto, who leaned around Hifumi to hand it to her. Everyone watched as she leafed through the paper, hemming and hawing. 

"Nope, not my work." She tossed the file to the floor. 

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Byakuya spat. 

"Stuff it assface, nobody gives a shit what you say." She sneered back.

"A-... assface…?"

Mondo blinked. Of what little he saw Toko was head over heels for the asshole- alright, so Jack is an alter in Toko's system, definitely.

"I'm not here to maim you all for no reason," Jack spun the scissors and watched them glint, "I'm here to protect the body. I had no reason to go after edge queen. And you think Toko could set it up? Fat chance." 

"I am… usnure." Kiyotaka's voice was quiet- he hadn't spoken in a while. Mondo glanced over, his friend standing between the standees of Junko and Sayaka like goalposts. He looked so alone. 

“She’s a serial killer, right? She’s killed people before…” Hiro spoke.

Aoi mumbled to Mondo while Byakuya and Jack exchanged threats. "We… we can't just believe her- right? There's more to this…"

"Well, we're still missing something. Somethin's got to stick a fork in this." He said back.

"Listen- I have my wonderful, beautiful blades here- why would I stick the girl up with those cheap ones? I've never strangled anyone, never scraped out eyes. These puppies aren't for show you know." 

Sakura spoke, "Yes, Aoi and I had a brief conversation with Jack and Toko while they were recovering. It doesn't make sense for her to frame herself, or to do such an incomplete job if it was her M.O." 

"She gets it! Somebody was tryin' to frame me! And not very well." Jack licked her lips, flicking her tongue out towards Byakuya. 

"Then the killer was attempting to frame Toko for the murder." Kyoko said. "Somebody who already had knowledge of Genocide Jack. Somebody who didn't know how to start the incinerator. Somebody who could lure Celeste out to a game of poison they had concocted."

Mondo looked to Makoto, usually the one to put the pieces together. His brows were knit, hands shaking in tight fists. When he spoke, it was with a confidence and glare Mondo hadn't seen since the confrontation of Leon. Makoto knew who the blackened was, and he was about to lay it out for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 11
> 
> The chapter managed to have a decent cut point right here, but you should be able to figure out the killer >:3c. Again, next time the final confrontation, the closing argument, some interpersonal drama, and the execution. 
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed! I've never written a mystery like this, or a scene with quite this many characters.


	4. Case 2: Trial II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter, it's got an execution! It gets a little heavy, so read with caution. And surprise! It looks like I'll be on a saturday schedule weekly from here on out, I'll be getting a lot of free time after tomorrow. Also a shaky estimation on the chapter count! That's almost definitely gonna change but figured it'd be nice to see that I do have an end goal in mind. I will get a select number of these kids out of this hell alive, rest assured. What is the number, and who? Guess you'll have to stick around to find out >;3c

"Byakuya." He called, pointing at him. 

"What is it Naegi? Need help solving the case?" He smirked. 

He didn't flinch. "You knew where the file was." 

Byakuya paused. "Of course I did, I spend my time in the library away from you unwashed masses. Do you think it's hard to comprehend the dewey decimal system?"

"You prompted Toko to change." He continued.

"I was stating the facts!" He raised his voice now. "I had no reason to kill Celeste, none whatsoever." 

"I believe you know what the motive for this case is. You killed Celeste for yourself, not because she knew anything. She was just a pawn to you!"

"Stop throwing these accusations around!" Byakuya roared. "I didn't kill Celeste! I was with Yasuhiro in the library when the announcement sounded!" 

"Y-yeah, he was." Hiro nodded. "He didn't try to kick me out or anything." 

"See?" 

"You both missed breakfast to go to the library?" Jack laughed.

"I wanted to find a book on braiding!" Hiro defended. "I asked around last night but nobody could teach me. Aoi suggested finding a book." 

"I was looking for a map or some kind of secret compartment." Byakuya added. "I had fallen asleep on the table, which is how he found me." 

"Right!" Hiro nodded. "So it couldn't have been Byakuya." 

"You've already admitted to spending all of your time in the library Byakuya. If there was any secret, you would have already found it." Makoto gave a sad smile, and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that settles it."

Makoto looked around the class, everyone watching in awe. "We're still missing some points but I think I can put together how the murder went down.

"Before the crime the killer had already searched through most of the library, finding and reading the Genocide Jack file. Their trap was set. The killer wrote a letter to Celeste, luring her to the library on the second floor after curfew. Then, they went to the storage room to prepare. They collected the cards, the scissors, and the bottles of poison. They were sitting back in the library, waiting for Celeste when she arrived.

"She sat, and played a game. Maybe a few games. I think that she and the killer were making bets- she was the ultimate gambler after all. The killer was using her need for danger to goad her. They probably swallowed some slow acting poison as well.

"Only after a while, Celeste was losing. And when she snapped- she attacked the killer. The killer was scratched, leaving blood on the cards and table- and had no choice but to change their plan. They grabbed Celeste by the pigtail and wrestled her to the floor, overpowering her from the poison in her system.

"After strangling her, the killer carried her to the readied storage room and started duplicating the Genocide Jack scenes with what strength and memory they had. They gouged her eyes to get the blood for the fake genocide jack message. The killer didn't have the strength or the time to properly stab her so many times.

"They returned to the library to drink the antidote and collect the evidence, the ruined playing cards, the bottles, and the papers but they forgot a key piece. The only indicator the murder scene wasn't the storage room- her ring. But when they approached the incinerator, the killer didn't know how to work it. Because they had never done housework, or attended a public school. They threw the evidence but couldn’t hit the buttons from the distance, or correctly. They probably hoped no one would search for the evidence and gave up after using the balled up papers to try and turn it on.

"So they left it to make sure they had an alibi. The killer then spent the rest of the night in the library, to ensure someone would see them when the announcement went off. They knew not everyone would be at breakfast." 

"So then why did they not go to breakfast?" Chihiro interrupted. 

Makoto faltered briefly for Kyoko to pick up the slack and keep the momentum. "Because if someone who had been notorious for avoiding the group and not participating suddenly appeared, that would only draw suspicion to them faster." 

"Isn't that right- Byakuya Togami!?" Makoto roared, arm pointing straight to him. 

Byakuya scoffed, pushing up his glasses. "No, I'm afraid you have it all wrong. I didn't kill Celeste."

"And your proof?" Kyoko was heartless, she was calculating and knowing. Mondo could just watch as she, Byakuya, and Makoto got into the heat of the moment. 

He laughed nervously, before it exploded into loud and unnatural, shaking his body. He folded forward, his glasses slid down his nose to hang off his ears. Chihiro shuffled away from him, and Hiro put an arm over their shoulders. (Mondo had to give the guy a drink when this was all over-) 

Byakuya kept laughing, hand tucked into a fist to slam against the small fencing in front of him. He slammed, and slammed, and slammed. His voice went hoarse, and he stood so fast his body swayed. "I tampered with the crime scene." He spoke loftily, eyes wide behind his glasses. "Can you prove _I_ was the one to kill her? No! You _can't_!"

Mondo had already wanted to clock Byakuya at the start of the trial, but now he needed to. 

"I found the body in the library, and moved her to the storage room." He was slowly regaining his composure. "I already knew about the file from my time in the library. I faked the crime scene to frame Fukawa, yes. Because I didn't know who the real killer was." 

"No way- if you're for real- You were going to kill all of us!" Aoi screamed, starling both Hiro and Mondo (the closest to her). 

"If Naegi couldn't figure out the mystery, which it seems he can't! This isn't my fault, _he's_ the one letting you down!"

Mondo swallowed. The cold water on his shirt was long gone by now, but sweat instead soaked into his tanktop. He looked over to the man himself, who hadn't flinched even a moment since Byakuya's meltdown. 

Everyone in the hall was silent, gazes locked on Makoto. Something was wrong, but the only one who could put it together, save the day, find the blackened- 

Makoto spoke slow and clear. "Then roll up your sleeve." 

Mondo recognized the feeling in the air. Like a balloon the millisecond it popped, or a firework with the fuse burned just to the base, or a glass dish the moment before it hit the floor. Time stopped.

And then the room exploded. 

What little composure Byakuya had shattered- "I killed Takeo Yasuhiro! Celestia Ludenberg was a fake name! I killed Takeo, I killed a liar and a fake! I killed _scum_ , something obnoxious and toxic and useless!" He roared, wild with rage. "She was a liar and a cheat! Here, since you demand it! You can see what she did!" He tore up his left sleeve, a long and deep looking cut just barely starting to heal carved into his forearm. Mondo couldn't see the details but it was definitely the same size as Celeste's ring, and fresh.

"It was her, or me! I set it up perfectly! I wore different clothes! I found a stupid bastard to pin it on! I planned and played into her ego and played her game and poisoned myself and I deserved to win! It's not my fault I'm so much better than you disgusting peasants! I won! I'm not the fake- I _killed_ the fake! I won! _I won_ ! I deserved to be the heir! I deserve to get out of here! I _do! I deserve it!"_ He just kept going, slamming his fists on the railing, jerking back and forth, shaking his head so violently his glasses became dislodged and clattered to the floor. "It's not my fault! It's not- being poisoned doesn't make it any easier! I got the blood message, I used scissors, _I deserve to get out of here_!"

The class watched in silence as the high fell and Byakuya collapsed forwards onto his knees. No one near him dared step an inch closer, Hiro and Chihiro almost standing in the same well. 

And after a minute, the silence broke. 

"Well, anyone have anything to add? More swear words to invent? Blood to spill? No? Looks like you've reached your verdict!" Monokuma cheered. "Grab that lever and give it a **yank**!" 

Mondo saw the levers rise in each well, the imposing figure of such a small object- he didn't want to place his hand on it. He would be in part- killing Byakuya with his own hand. His choice. 

"Who will you elect as the blackened this time around? Will you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?" 

Kyoko beside him had no such restraints, confident and powerful. But Mondo- after Leon… these murders were at least in part… his fault. He was complacent. He was a killer. 

A warm hand grabbed his, he turned to see Aoi- one hand on her lever and the other grasping Mondo's. She nodded up at him. Clearly just as confused and just as uncomfortable. But determined all the same. 

Mondo flipped the lever.

The huge glowing slot machine wheeled out from behind Monokuma's seat yet again- and the wheels spun. They clicked down to land on Byakuya Togami. And it froze. Everyone watched with bated breath. Mondo squeezed Aoi's hand three times. 

And with all the show and gall of Monokuma the lights flashed, Monokuma roaring excitedly. 

"That is correct! The killer of Celestia Ludenberg, also known as Takeo Yasuhiro- is Byakuya Togami!" Monokuma laughed.

Mondo let out his breath. 

Byakuya hadn't raised himself to stand yet. His head hung down, so much like Celeste's. In essence, Mondo darkly thought- it was the same. They shared a fate after all.

No one found the right words to say, but since the trial was over- Hiro and Chihiro came running over away from Byakuya, both (either effectively or not) hiding behind Mondo. The trial ground was silent, cold and subliminal. 

And then Byakuya stood. He didn't bother cleaning his dusty pants, fixing his shirt and jacket, or even collecting his glasses. He stood, like a hollow and lifeless shell of the young man he was just a few hours ago. 

"Let's get this over with." He said quietly.

"Wait!" Toko yelled. "Wait! Byakuya didn't do it! No freaking way!" 

"Be quiet Toko."

"No! Why?! Tell me why! The- the heir of the Togami fort-" She pulled at the end of her pigtails. 

"There is no Togami family anymore." He said dimly. No one knew what to say. "Monokuma informed me that- that my family, my lineage, my corporation- is gone. I am the sole survivor with nothing to my name." 

"Holy shit," Mondo mumbled. That would- that would explain a lot. Byakuya was insufferable in every aspect, especially constantly reminding everyone who he was and who he had control over. 

"Surely- you can't trust Monokuma," Sakura said gently.

"Oh no, that's one hundred percent true!" Monokuma cheered again, pushing himself up from his lavish throne. Mondo wanted to punt him into the sun.

"I won't reveal anyone else's secrets, but that one is true! The Togami clan is nothing but dust- perhaps bloody viscous dust, but nothingness nonetheless! If you'd like to see the gore and viscera I can reprint the photos dear Byakuya demanded to see!" Monokuma stood beside the guy in question, a tiny paw clasping his pants just barely below the knee. 

"What- you showed him?" Makoto gasped. "That's- that's-" 

"I had to know. And I still don't believe it myself- but I had to find out."

"He did ask! And I am your beloved headmaster, I may not be able to break the rules but I can do what I please outside of that! Any other questions? No? Well then right _now-_ " With an unexpected display of force he swung his paw, knocking Byakuya back to the floor. He collapsed with distinctly terrified noises, being drug by the leg across the dusty floor. "We have **preparations** to make!"

"Byakuya," Kiyotaka mumbled, leaning forward to rest on his railing. "No way…" 

"That's not possible." Kyoko mumbled next, hand drawn to her mouth. "There's… hm…" 

At least Byakuya wasn't screaming or crying, but Mondo believed that might have made it worse. They both disappeared into a black door, and the room was again silent. 

"So… so what do we do now?" That at least seemed to snap Hifumi out of his trance. "He's getting what he deserves- He's a murderer."

"How dare you!" Kiyotaka interrupted- "Byakuya is a classmate!"

"He's a killer!" Hifumi yelled back. "He killed Celeste!" 

"That does not counter my fact!" Kiyotaka yelled back, pointing down at Hifumi. "He has done something terrible but there is no reason he should be murdered! Too many people have died already!" 

"Kiyotaka," Sakura moved to stand behind him, a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her, eyes still bristling with tears. 

"I don't care what you say. Celeste was beautiful and strong and passionate." Hifumi growled.

"She was," Chihiro spoke, stepping out of Mondo's shadow. "Celeste was complex and she had potential. But… that's no reason to-" 

"Chihiro, not you too! Graagh! All these cute girls are in danger!" Hifumi sighed. "Not my type but the _aesthetics_ ," 

“Dude! That’s gross as hell, and Celeste was a real person! She probably did some fucked up shit!” Yauhiro moved out, jabbing a finger towards Hifumi. 

Chihiro tried to stop him- “Hiro don’t-”

“What, you defending Byakuya? He killed someone! He strangled Celeste with her own pigtail!” Hifumi yelled. "He gouged her eyes out!" 

Toko covered her ears, "Sh-Shut up!" 

Hiro either didn't notice, or didn't care. “I’m not defending him!”

"You- you're all insufferable!" Toko snapped. 

"At least he isn't a serial killer," Aoi mumbled.

"Hey! What do you know, I-I bet the only reason you're here is for sports! Y-You p-probably don't even know how to add!" Toko left her specific podium and stomped around the circle, Aoi meeting her halfway.

"I do too know how to add!" Aoi yelled back. 

"Guys I- n-no- we-..." Makoto could barely be heard over the exploding arguments, he grabbed his hoodie strings and pulled. 

Mondo watched in awe, distracted only minorly by Hifumi's ignorance. He looked to the voices of reason, Sakura attempting to keep Aoi and Toko from dissolving into a fistfight. Kiyotaka himself was in a screaming match with Hifumi, and Makoto was covering his ears, eyes shut. That left Kyoko, who hadn't moved since the announcement. She kept a gloved hand to her mouth, Mondo could see the schematics floating around her head. Fine.

He waited for Makoto to open his eyes, and signed to him. _Loud._ He nodded. Mondo took a deep breath and put his pinkies in his mouth. 

The whistle was loud and long enough to effectively silence everyone, all turning to him. This wasn't a moment to let this all fall to pieces, or to watch everyone make murder defendable. This was a moment to be a leader. 

"Are you bastards done? Yeah- Celeste's dead. Byakuya's dead as of right now. We're not gonna get fucking anywhere already at each others throats. They made their decision. Our enemy right now- is whatever jackass is running this." Mondo jabbed his finger towards Monokuma's throne, and snarled. 

"If you think for one goddamn second that I'm gonna let you idiots run around and make it easier for that son of a bitch- you don't know who the hell I am! I'm Mondo _fuckin'_ Owada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds! I know where I’m goin’ and it’s out of this fuckin’ school!”

No one spoke, but that also meant no one argued anymore. Makoto spoke first. “I agree with Mondo. There’s nothing we can actively accomplish by going after each other. We have to hold out hope that someone will find us, or that- that there’s some way we can find out on our own.” 

The voices of reason finally seemed to snap back, Sakura put herself bodily between Aoi and Toko. The latter stepped away to besides Kyoko, pigtails wrapped around her hands. Hifumi offered a final rude gesture to Kiyotaka and Hiro, but no one was ready to off each other anymore. 

“Leon, Sayaka, and now Byakuya. They felt like they had no choice, but we need to know there is always a choice.” Chihiro stepped forwards, nodding. 

“Our job right now is to stick together, and make it impossible for Monokuma to win against us.” Kiyotaka’s spark had returned now, he tightened a fist and stood tall.

“Being enemies will only make it easier to justify atrocities,” Sakura spoke.

Mondo could feel the slow and painful restitching of trust, “ ‘xactly.” 

For the first time since the trial, Kyoko spoke. “It would seem that-” The grating ring of a loud alarm overlapped her words. The hand in front of her mouth made it near impossible for Mondo to read, he caught maybe 'wrong,' and 'outside' but nothing else.

Just like the execution of Leon, one of the walls opened to a small hallway, dimly lit by floor lights. The group hesitantly shuffled down the pathway. Mondo and Sakura, the two most obviously built had a kind of gravitational pull, until they exited onto a small platform. 

They looked out over an empty platform. Or at least mostly empty- save for a single standing trash can. What looked like thick glass separated the viewers from the victim. Small speakers sat nestled inside the viewing room. A small banner unfurled from the ceiling over the can.

_Trash day! Execution of Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny._

And Mondo watched as what seemed to be marionettes fell from the ceiling, all tall and spindly, jerking with movements that were distinctly inhuman. Then, between the figures he saw the can begin to shake. Lifting up the lid from the inside, was Byakuya. And as soon as he did, one of the mannequin robots lobbed a rock. It found the perfect spot between the lid and lip of the can to hit Byakuya’s face- He jerked and sank back inside. And it was still. 

Until he tried again, and another lobbed a stone. And then another, and another, and another- the rocks were growing- the can was beginning to dent. A rock the size of his head hit the lid at just the right angle to knock the can to the floor- the lid rolling away. Byakuya was being stoned to death, when voices came to life above them. It was voices Mondo didn’t recognize, but Byakuya clearly did. Pink blood splattered on the floor as a stone hit the back of his head, smashing his face into the floor. He was crying now, trying to hide inside the trash can. It wasn’t enough.

The marionettes moved violently as they descended on the trashcan, creating a crowd. Mondo could hear the crunch of denting metal, the scared pleading, the voices condemning him to disappointment, disgrace, and despair.

When he was certain Byakuya would be dead, that surely the injuries would be lethal- the floor began to shake. Not within the viewing area, but under the marionettes. And under Byakuya.

The floor opened up and suddenly, (Mondo flinched, looking to the floor of the platform in surprise) and they were gone. There was a faint whizzing over the speakers before the voices died and the sound was instead dozens of metal bodies hitting the ground far, far below. With any luck, Byakuya was dead when he hit the ground, however many stories down it actually was. Mondo couldn't see the bottom and he didn't try to. He felt sick, he was too familiar with the pressure rising from his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed he didn't have to see another final moment. Two was too many. 

And then Byakuya spoke. His voice was weak and confused. "Somebody…" He rasped. The viewing platform was silent. "Please, h-help me-..." He coughed, the sound of something wet splattering on the floor- 

"Somebody, tell me you're- anybody… please-... I need… help…"

Byakuya begged for someone to help him, and bled to death alone. It was familiar. Too familiar to Mondo, but then Daiya had heard every plea Mondo made for him to stay alive. Every scream and cry as he died, bloodstained hands grasping his hair and tears shed over his fractured bones. Byakuya had no way to know his classmates were forced to listen to his bloody death. He was completely alone. Maybe it was better that way. If there was feedback, Byakuya would hear only deafening silence. He would know no one spoke comfort to him. No one tried to help. 

Whether it was fear, discomfort, shock, or terror- it didn’t matter. No one cried for Byakuya Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 10
> 
> Ta-dah! For those of you who guess Byakuya, you were right! Trying to strike the right balance between knowing who the killer is and making the fic fun to read is a hard one, but I hope it's enjoyable so far. (Again, writing a dr trial and a murder mystery is totally new so if it's not perfect, try to understand this is all for free and for fun!). All of your comments really made me happy, I hope the final explanations in this chapter helped clear up some stuff that may have been off. And yes! I adjusted Byakuya's execution a little. A) I wanted to torture Mondo and Byakuya, but B) I also felt like Byakuya's original execution didn't fit super well with my version of the story. So executions in the future might be changed up a little! 
> 
> Next time, some aftermath and some bonding.


	5. Case 2: An Epilogue and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just to let you know I'm rolling with my nb Chihiro, if that upsets you please don't read! They're a big comfort character as a trans artist. (I don't want to delete comments but I will if I have to. This is for fun and for free) Other than that, enjoy these kids being just a bit more emotionally wise and healthy than in canon :)

Mondo was going to throw up. He knew it for sure, he didn’t pause to check on his classmates, or listen to anything beyond the blood pounding in his ears. As soon as the door opened behind them, he was the first through it. Yeah, togetherness and all that crap- but Mondo’s trauma was rearing its ugly head again and the rage that burned in his veins in the locker room was back. He was going to do something he would regret. He ran away, like he had done then. He stormed past the trial room, seeing the new cutout and not stopping to acknowledge it. Inside the elevator he smashed his hand on the close button. As it began to shut- an arm extended inside.

“Mondo,"

"Shut up and fuck off-" Mondo was slamming his finger against the close button to no avail. 

Sakura pushed the doors open and stepped inside, only then did they shut. Mondo didn't want anybody in here, they could all take the next elevator up. Kyoko had stayed back to investigate Leon's corpse last time- so he knew they could all go up at their own pace. 

"Mondo," She said again.

"Shut up!" He yelled, balling his hands into fists. 

"I can't, you-" 

"I'm gonna snap." He growled, trying to push back his unstyled hair. His fingers caught it wrong though, and soon he was yanking at the strands and whining just like Toko. He was fine- he was _fine_! He was-

"You are allowed to be scared, you are allowed to be angry." Sakura's hands were on his shoulder, on his wrist. She pushed them both down, easing his hand and saving his hair from any more tearing out. "No one wants to be here, and it's traumatic." 

Trauma. "As if _you_ know _anything_ about trauma- I had to watch my brother bleed to death from a car accident! I had to hear him cry just like that- I had to- t-" Mondo was shaking now, shrinking in on himself.

"That's terrible," Sakura said softly. "I am sorry that happened to you." 

"And-" The yell he had already wound up died in his chest. He threw his head up and realized he didn't know why. He was ready for the blame, the empty threats, the insistence that it was his fault since he needed to move on- the awkward silence of the Crazy Diamonds hangout whenever Daiya was mentioned and all eyes turned to him. Mondo was bracing for the punishment, the kickback,

But it never came. Sakura stood with him as the elevator shook and rattled. She didn't say anything. She let go of his wrist, and didn't move to touch him again. Sakura just stood near him. Mondo didn't know what to do. By the time the doors opened with a soft chime, Mondo was already crying. His face contorted and eyes shut- he sprinted up the red hallway and disappeared into his room with a violent and loud slam. 

The feelings that were burning in his chest were exploding like goddamn fireworks. He didn't even like Byakuya! He _sure_ as hell didn't like Celeste! What the hell was going on? Byakuya's words rang in his ears just as Daiya's did, and Mondo did in fact rush to the bathroom. It was mostly dry heaving (he did miss breakfast) but his whole body shook and he slumped down on the cold tile floor. 

_Don't let no one see you hurt, no one but me._

Mondo continued crying as he curled up on the floor. "What am I supposed to do now Daiya?" He felt weak, he felt powerless, he felt ashamed for so many different reasons- but most of all Mondo felt alone. Achingly, and familiarly alone.

When he could get himself off the bathroom floor the first thing he did was style his hair. It wasn't great, and at this point he'd need to take it out in a few hours anyway- but the repetitive motion helped his hands stop shaking. He felt closer to his family, he could hear different Diamonds helping him out like they did as he was growing up. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. 

He clasped shut his jacket as he returned to his mainroom. When in doubt, Mondo started to clean. It wasn't like he wanted to but it helped him feel a little more in control. He untied the laundry bag and started shoving clothes inside, he could check the pockets later. He could be as angry and aggressive as he wanted, shoving clothes around helped flush out that anger in his veins. 

He was close to finished when his doorbell rang. 

"Go away." He yelled.

The doorbell rang again.

"Dude, fuck off!" He turned his back from the door but it continued. Mondo stormed over to the door and swung it open- " _What_?!"

The anger was snuffed as soon as he met Kiyotaka's eyes. 

"Hello Mondo." He was standing like a yardstick, arms folded behind him and neck straight up. "I wanted to check on you." 

Oh great- now _everyone_ was gonna be up in his business. "I'm fine. Go away." 

"That is clearly incorrect." He replied.

"Fu-" Mondo sucked in a deep breath. Wait a minute… why did he not want that? Why did he _want_ Kiyotaka to stay? He didn't know until he saw him- but now he couldn't imagine any near moment without him. His voice was softer than he expected. "Fine. Get in here."

Kiyotaka looked just as awkward in Mondo's space as he did before the trial.

"Was cleanin'. 'M gonna keep doin' it." Mondo mumbled, eyes downcast. Ugh, stupid random burst of emotion now he was stuck with Kiyotaka in his room- 

"Would you sit with me? Please?" When Mondo looked up he was sitting on his bed, legs crossed. 

"... alright. Fine." Mondo dropped onto his bed, and sighed. "You talk to Sakura?" 

"Not extensively. She asked me to check on you." He adjusted his seat just slightly. "Is there something I can do to help you?" 

"No I'm-" Mondo paused. "Could I just talk for a minute? You don't gotta do anything." 

"Please do," 

Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "It was just… too familiar. I- I lost my brother almost the same way. I couldn't save him." Mondo's throat was tightening and knuckles white. "I don't like Byakuya but he didn't deserve that." 

"None of us do," Kiyotaka spoke softly but just as sure. "This is a terrible situation." 

"And I- I don't want to lose anyone. I feel like- it's been so easy to care about everyone here. That's- that's not easy for me… I get a crew, and then I'm ride or die. But this… you… y-you guys are just-" he waved a hand vaguely. 

"You're scared for us?" 

"'F'course I am! You've seen Chihiro, Hiro, Aoi, Makoto, hell even Hifumi and Toko! Idiots, can't throw a punch to save their lives." Mondo huffed, unable to stop the smile on his face. "Toko at least, Jack's good on her own." 

He looked up to Kiyotaka, a warm smile on his face too. "That's very courageous of you Mondo." 

"I just-... I wanna protect you all. I don't wanna… I don't wanna lose anybody else." 

"Mondo," A warm hand was on his shoulder now. "You're plenty strong. But you cannot shoulder all of our burdens." 

"I-" 

"Have limits, just like everyone. Mondo that was a terrible situation and you should be upset, that's a good sign. Your strength is in still having your morals and feelings. Please let me take care of you too." His other hand cupped Mondo's cheek, and like a switch, tears began to stream down his face. 

His shoulders shook and Mondo sniffed loudly, before letting the sob escape its prison in his chest. He fell forward and Kiyotaka moved closer, arms over his back.

"K-Kiyot- T-" 

"You can call me Taka," he said softly, "It's okay." 

"Taka-" Mondo buried himself against his uniform. Taka was warm, and Taka was safe. Mondo wasn't alone anymore. 

When they could separate, Mondo scrubbed at his face and smeared eyeliner across his hands. "Shit- I forgot-" He looked up quickly and yep- two giant blobs of black were soaked into Kiyotaka's uniform shoulder. "Oh bro I'm so sorry-" 

And Taka laughed. “I have more than one uniform, don’t worry. I think it’s good all things considered.” He attempted to brush off some of the eyeliner, only succeeding in smudging it further. 

“Oh, bro how are you doin’?” Mondo put a hand on Kiyo- on Taka’s shoulder now, “You can talk to me too you know.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about me- I am fine!” He grinned, and it looked totally fine. But something in Mondo’s chest twinged- like he knew it was a lie but he couldn’t figure out _how_ he knew that.

“You did good today, helpin’ Kyoko like that.”

“O-oh,” Kiyotaka mumbled. “Thank you,”

“Yeah.” Mondo locked his fingers together and looked down at them. “Listen, uh… I know I’m not the- the best at emotions ‘n stuff, but I am here for you. I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you.”

“Promise,” Kiyotaka smiled now, Mondo glancing up to see his face warm, smile genuine.

“Promise.” Mondo echoed. “You want me to go get you a new shirt? I know you don’t like to be seen if it’s messy.”

“It’s just next- Yes. Please.” Taka said quickly. “Thank you.” He added quickly, reaching into his pocket to withdraw his key. Right, Mondo kept forgetting to lock his own door, it made sense Taka would be more diligent. 

“Be right back.” Mondo clicked shut his dorm room door and took the two steps to Taka’s door, unlocking it and disappearing inside. He hadn’t actually been inside before so naturally he was curious, but the strong scent of boot polish was familiar. Seemed like boot polish, and lemon cleaner from the cracked bathroom door. Interesting, but just a little familiar. The desk was clean and organized, a cup holding pens (Taka liked to keep them cap end down so they didn’t dry out, and he only kept red and black), a notepad perfectly in line with the corner (He liked to make daily schedules and pin them on the wall, so it was close to the bed). The bed was made, with an extra red blanket draped across the foot. It was really warm, Mondo walked over and ran his hand across it, smiling at the texture. It was perfect for sitting in the garden and talking late at night.

After remembering why he came into the room Mondo turned for the dresser, and laughed. Kiyotaka’s six tins of polish sat on top of it, and the velvet box for his medal. Some safety pins for his armband, and an old pair of glasses. Mondo immediately opened the second drawer from the top and whistled, withdrawing one of Taka’s clean uniform shirts. He knew the iron was tucked under the bathroom counter but there wasn’t a lot of time or need to press it for him. 

Mondo only realized after he left and locked the door that Taka’s room wasn’t as unfamiliar as he originally believed. But as he returned to his own room, the thought vanished like smoke in the wind. 

Kiyotaka stood beside Mondo’s desk, finger to his lips as he examined one of his pennants. 

“Like what you see?” Mondo called, “Got it here,”

“Ah, thank you.” Taka stepped away, collecting his shirt. He sat it on the desk and began fiddling with his pinned medal, “I had never seen anything like these before, I find them interesting.”

“Yeah we ended up absorbing some smaller gangs,” Mondo ran a thumb under his nose, “That one was the Con-artists. Pretty small but after I beat the leader in a race they said they’d cede if they could keep their turf. It made sense, so I offered extra Diamond patrols and bam.” Mondo gestured vaguely to the green pennant, C and A drawn in intricate lettering. 

“So these are gangs you absorbed?” Taka asked, setting his medal down and then fiddling with his armband. 

“Some. Some are from pals I made overseas, the one with the,” he snapped a few times, “The skull one is a gang in italy. Leader came over here for vacation and she almost ran into me.”

Taka laughed, and Mondo could swear it was the best sound in the world.

“Your room tells so many stories,” he said, “I’d love to hear them all. After I change that is.”

“Go ahead,” Mondo watched his friend disappear into the bathroom with a soft click. His cheeks were warm. Why were his cheeks warm? Mondo rubbed his face and turned away. The doorbell offered a decent enough distraction.

He walked over and opened the door. Looking down he saw the top of Chihiro’s head, and they spoke. “M-Mondo, I wanted to check on you.”

“You can look up at me,” Mondo said.

Chihiro did, eyes wide. “You’re alright!”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“You stormed off, we were all worried. I-I wanted to check on you. I was scared you’d still be angry.” Mondo didn’t need to think about why that would be scary, especially not to Chihiro. The shame dropped into his stomach like a rock in a pond. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna apologize t’everyone when we get dinner.” Mondo mumbled. “But hey, techie you did it.”

“Huh?”

“You were scared, but you came anyway.” Mondo smiled now, and smiled brighter when Chihiro’s face lit up. “That’s really good. You’re making real good progress.”

They were glowing until tears pricked the corners of their eyes and they rushed forward cinching Mondo’s middle in a hug. 

“Woah!”

“I was afraid we’d lose you.” Chihiro said into his jacket. “I don’t want to think what would happen if you weren’t here.”

“You don’t worry about that. Do you wanna take the night off? You could use some rest.”

“Maybe, I think I still want to go tonight though.” 

“You two aren’t breaking curfew are you?” Kiyotaka’s voice was back to normal, and Mondo sighed. 

“No, don’t worry about it.”

“Yes,” Chihiro said, pushing Mondo inside the room and closing the door behind themself. “I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. A-At least from some people. Taka, I’m not a girl. I-I dress like one because it felt nice. A-At first- I mean- to be seen different than my gender at birth but now I know I'm not a girl either.” They balled their fists, and stood as straight as they could.

“Oh,” Taka said quietly. “ _Oh_! My apologies Fujisaki!” He bowed deeply, “How shall I refer to you from here on?”

“I use they and them, Mondo’s been helping me get stronger and- and not be afraid of living authentically.”

“Those are big words, don’t know where the hell you got them,” Mondo smirked.

“Mondo!” Kiyotaka stood, pointing at him, “No swearing! ”

“Right, right. Sorry Taka.” Mondo looked down to Chihiro, who just so happened to be staring up at him with a grin. 

“Taka?” They smirked.

“You call ‘im Taka.” 

“I accept Taka as a nickname,” The man himself interjected. Mondo glanced up to him next, shocked to see his cheeks growing a strong red. 

Mondo felt his own face heat up. “What? Yeah- wait- _what_?”

“Nothing! Nothing. I’m going to go get lunch, but I think everyone’s going to be pretty spotty until dinner. Uh, Makoto and Aoi aren’t taking it so well. Hiro’s been trying to cheer them up, but it hasn’t been working. I think everyone who he was a little _nicer_ to is still shaken up.” Chihiro huffed a breath. 

“If they are unable to participate in dinner I completely understand, rest is just as important as anything here. May I accompany you to lunch Chihiro?”

“Huh? Sure, Mondo do you wanna come too?”

“Yeah, haven’t eaten yet today.” He mumbled. 

“Then it’s definitely time for food.” Chihiro smiled, “I was thinking about making some kind of soup, but I don’t know much about cooking.”

“I have a fair amount of experience in the kitchen, I made miso soup almost every morning for school. Or rather the night before,”

“Oh yeah it’s really good!” Chihiro smiled, luring Taka out of Mondo’s room and into the hallway. Mondo watched with a smile, shuffling around his room for the key. If there was any time to start actually locking his door, better late than never. As he started locking the door he caught the tail end of his friend’s conversation. 

“Miso soup is wonderful, but I can assure you mine is superb.”

“I know, I meant yours Taka,”

“I haven’t made it here yet!” They were laughing, and Mondo paused. 

“Oh- you haven’t? Well- well since you make it, it must be good!”

Mondo looked up, brows furrowed. Kiyotaka and Chihiro had disappeared into the lobby now, talking animatedly. That sounded like- how he felt in Taka’s room- right? Like- He looked down towards the rest of the rooms and paused. The small hallway was empty save for one person standing in front of Celeste’s room. It was Kyoko. She had a hand on the door and bangs blocking her expression. 

“Hey,” Mondo called. Something was wrong and if anybody could figure it out, it would be Kyoko. 

She looked up to him, expression tense and quiet. 

“What are you doing?” He asked hesitantly. 

“I have a feeling about this game.” She said quietly. “Have you seen Chihiro? I asked them to work on something for me.”

“They just went down to-” _Them_. Mondo walked down the hall towards her and lowered his voice. “They’re out to you?”

“Are they not out to everyone?” She asked quietly. 

“No- no they’re not. Kyoko, how much do you know?”

“I’m not at liberty to say much,” She glanced around the hall quickly. “The walls have eyes.”

“They’re called surveillance cameras. Kyoko- you have to talk to me about some of this stuff, there’s more going on behind the scenes here.”

“You think I don’t know that? Mondo- that’s exactly why I can’t say much more right here. I’ll find you later.” And then she was gone, rounding the corner towards the bathrooms and trashroom. 

In her place came Hiro rounding the corner, saying hello to Kyoko and not noticing Mondo until bumping into him. 

“Oh! Sorry man,”

“You’re _fine-_ ” Mondo let out a sharp breath. “You’re fine. Heard you were with Makoto and Aoi,”

"Yeah, they wanted to go find a spot to sit and talk privately. I'm lookin' for Hifumi." 

"You check the-" He wanted to say library, but he had a feeling no one would be there for a while. "Dining hall?"

"That's my next stop as of," Hiro flashed two thumbs up, "right now!"

"It's where I'm headed, c'mon. You seen Toko?" Mondo waved, starting his walk and Yasuhiro jumped to catch up.

"She was in pretty bad shape when we rode up, started crying as soon as Jack stopped fronting. Didn't stop until she disappeared into her room." Hiro shoved his hands in his pockets. "It was… rough. To see I mean."

"Yeah. Maybe someone can drop some dinner off at her room later or somethin'. Byakuya and Celeste weren't no Sayaka- but they had _some_ people to care about them." Mondo pushed the door to the cafeteria open, and immediately regretted it. 

Inside- yet again- was Hifumi picking a fight with a classmate. But this time, it wasn't Taka. It was _Makoto_.

"Is anybody actually where they say they are?" Mondo bitched, Hiro snorting beside him. 

"Apparently not," 

Kiyotaka and Chihiro were visible through the window into the kitchen, both avoiding the fight. Meanwhile Hifumi sat the table, with Makoto standing opposite him. Makoto gestured wildly, voice stopping and starting as he yelled. 

"Y-You may not like us but- but we're trying to help you!" 

"And I'm certain I don't need your help!" 

Mondo took in and let out a deep breath, and cracked his neck. Unfastening his jacket he walked to the large table and slammed a hand down on the surface. Both young men startled, and Mondo smiled tightly. 

"Hifumi, you don't want help? Great. Fuck off, don't expect anything 'less you ask for it. Makoto, you wanna help people? Great! Help someone who wants and needs it. Both of you shut the hell up and get some air before you get bigger problems- like _me_. You hear?" 

"Mondo's right Makoto, let's go." Kyoko called, exiting the kitchen area. Makoto looked like he was about to cry, but he nodded and took her hand, the two leaving. A thought tickled the back of Mondo’s head, but a sniffle reminded him there was a problem right now.

Hifumi looked like he was about to start crying now, and that was where Mondo blanked. This was _not_ his strong suit, especially with someone he didn’t know-

Hiro stepped up, a hand on Mondo's back and gently pushing him away. "Here, Hifumi do you have anyone to hang out with? I can- uh… beta read some of your stuff?"

"I haven't written anything decent since we arrived." Hifumi did stand though, that was progress.

"Have you written something? My little cousin really likes the- the princess show." Hiro smiled awkwardly, "I picked up some stuff but if you wanna talk about your analyze-is I can listen?"

Mondo lifted an eyebrow, and Hiro glanced over with his awkward frozen grin. 

Hifumi shuffled. "Really?" 

"Of course, I don't know a lot and I'd love to hear some." Hiro gestured a thumb towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Wanna show me?" 

"Only to educate you on the intricate arc of Princess Piggle's journey from reflective friend to confident leader and how it's mirrored in the types of enemies she faces and how they represent her overcoming her own personal flaws-" Hifumi kept talking as he left, words Mondo heard but definitely could not use himself. 

"You owe me one," Hiro knocked Mondo on the shoulder and jogged out of the cafeteria after. 

“Owe you two,” Mondo mumbled. Fight diffused, now back to what he was actually doing. He was starving, and his two best friends were in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled _good._

Mondo swung the door open and smiled, Chihiro sitting on one of the counters and Kiyotaka standing beside them chopping up vegetables. 

“Mondo! If I could find a working desktop here would you play minecraft with me?” Chihiro asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Mondo leaned against the wall, “Why?”

“See, that’s the correct answer.” Chihiro nodded dramatically and Taka laughed, setting the knife down and closing his eyes.

“What’d you say Taka?” 

“I asked what minecraft was,” he looked up, “Clearly the incorrect answer.”

“Bull,” Mondo just managed to catch himself before finishing his swear. “How d’you not know what minecraft is?”

“I was never allowed to use computers for entertainment purposes. I used the desk top-?” He looked to Chihiro who nodded. “The desktops in my middle school library before and after school for my research papers, applications, resumes, you know. I also don’t have a phone.” He finished chopping the green onions and grabbed a large mushroom. “Assistant?” He offered it to Chihiro who took it and jumped down from the counter to head to the sink.

“Bro, that sucks.” Mondo said, walking up to the countertop and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Mh? I wouldn’t say-” Kiyotaka paused. “I agree.” He said quickly. 

“Woah, that was fast.” Mondo smiled, leaning down to be at Taka’s level beside him. “Am I that persuasive?”

“You have a habit of just- saying what I need to hear I suppose. Don’t be too cocky. And stand up, if you fall over onto our ingredients you’ll ruin our meal.”

“Alright alright, ‘s long as I get some.”

The rest of the day went about as well as Mondo expected, he would see people in passing that were in mourning, he would make awkward and unsure jokes with those he wasn’t sure about, and hung around his friends as best he could. After nearly forgetting he returned Kiyotaka’s key, the guy quickly taking it to shove in his pocket. Chihiro had said they wanted to work out again tonight, so he kept his hair up, and kept his clothes on after Monokuma’s night announcement. He waited, staring down the clock in his room and watching it blink. After two hours the clock switched unceremoniously to AM, Mondo stood and cracked his neck. He went for the door and as his hand landed on the handle, the bell rang above his head. He was expecting Chihiro as he pulled it open, or maybe Sakura, but instead-

Kyoko stood with her arms folded. “I believe we needed to talk Mondo, and now’s the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 10
> 
> Mondo may be the bottle it up guy but Kiyotaka is the help others and pretend its helping yourself guy. In other words yes i have depression and may be on the spectrum. Other than that, I know these bonding chapters aren't as exciting as the trials but they always end up feeling better to write, so I hope they're just as interesting to read. Gotta sprinkle in foreshadowing when I can after all. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I read every single one of them and they really do mean the world to me, this fic is a lot of work so knowing it's getting read encourages me more
> 
> Next time: A new friend appears, and a friendship evolves into something more. ~~A promise is broken.~~


	6. Case 3: A Prologue and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm~ super sad~ and wanna make somebody else's day~ so have a surprise upload! (As a treat ;)c I'll still be uploading on saturday too)

“This better be a real explanation and not a weird hazing thing.” Mondo mumbled, following her through the dim hall towards the entrance.

“Afraid?” She looked over her shoulder at him and Mondo blinked. 

“It’s called common sense, you’re not exactly squeaky clean right now.” Mondo _wanted_ to trust her, he really did. But they approached the familiar entrance to the bathhouse and Mondo was more than confused now- he was straight up concerned. “How’d you get from the hallway into the kitchen anyway? I didn’t forget.”

“That’s a little secret. In the meantime- Just keep an open mind,” Kyoko extended a hand for him to take, and Mondo folded his arms. 

“Really?”

Kyoko laughed, and she nodded. “Alright, alright. Trust me just this once.” She did have a sense of humor, it was a nice sight to see. Mondo didn't see it often, with how little he saw of her in general it was easy to forget she was human too.

“You’re lucky you’re self aware,” Mondo mumbled. “And I meant what I said earlier, I have something to do, so you won’t have me all night.” Shuffling through the entryway, Kyoko led him into the sauna. He knew his way around well enough from post workout cool downs, and Kyoko walked carefully enough to not need any help. Past the entryway and further inside, a dim green light illuminated a familiar face.

"Chihiro?" Mondo squinted to see in the dark, and the programmer themselves looked up. They were typing away on a small laptop, folding it down slightly as they squinted to see him too. Some in the middle of getting ready for bed, some just as dressed as him- a half a dozen other heads turned and caught in the low light. Short spiky hair, a tall curly bun, long dreadlocks, a frizzy untwisted afro, a puff of hair and ahoge pushed back by a headband, a wilting spike and two familiar pigtails clipped up- Mondo kept his eyes squinted to see better. Faces slowly came into shape, and Kyoko pushed him to a seat beside Sakura. 

"I guess we'll both be late then," Chihiro mumbled. "Kyoko has had me working on something, and she said it was time to tell everyone." They typed away furiously. 

"I'd like you to meet-... my baby." They flipped the laptop around to show a blank screen, dark green with radioactive text on it. The text started piling up, strings of code whizzing by, until a familiar face appeared emerging from it. It was Chihiro's face. (Mondo glanced up to see their face thankfully still on their head.)

"Hello! I am known as Alter Ego, created by the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki." Robo-Chihiro smiled.

"Woah," Hiro gasped, pointing. "Chihiro that's you!" 

"I am Alter Ego," The AI spoke, "Master has created me, I am not master." 

"Y-You made this?" Toko pointed, "Bullshit-"

"She's the ultimate programmer, of course she could make something like this." Aoi snapped back, Mondo just barely saw the flash of discomfort on Chihiro's face.

"Don't fight, keep quiet." Kyoko dropped to her knees beside Chihiro, and whispered into their ear. 

"Hey, you know what Kyoko's up to?" Mondo whispered up to Sakura. She shrugged subtly, and looked down at him.

"Does anyone?" 

Chihiro laughed, and Mondo barely caught a _'no they're not gonna be named Code Kyoko_ ' before they coughed fakely into a fist. Kyoko offered a handkerchief that they pushed away with an eye roll. It was sweet. "A-Alright, this is Alter Ego, they're a supercomputer I made to initially help combat mental strain due to isolation but I've been working on hacking and firewall disconnection to allow encrypted interference to outside networks." 

"Yeah, yeah that's- totally words you just said there." Hiro said. 

"Combat loneliness?" Hifumi asked quickly. 

"Master has given me rudimentary information on many different people, I use that data to simulate and extrapolate data points to appear, sound, as in certain situations act as the person." Alter Ego couldn't exactly make eye contact, but Mondo felt his skin prickle like they were staring at him. 

"W-who do you have?" Toko leaned forward now, pushing up her glasses. 

Alter Ego went rattling off names, the first four ripping open fresh wounds- but the list kept going. People Mondo had never heard of, people Mondo _definitely_ heard of, some surnames he recognized- and one that made him jolt. Daiya Owada. They kept talking but Mondo tuned it out. Eventually they stopped. Mondo glanced around and it seemed like everyone was just as enthralled as he was. 

"The sooner I listed the name, the more effective I am in replicating them." 

"Was that one-"

"My father, yes." Chihiro said quietly. "I don't know how Alter Ego has more information on our classmates than my father, but they can replicate just about anyone they've been told about. I’m the easiest to replicate, and then each of you here. After our class, well- you heard the list." 

"I wanna talk to Byakuya!" / "I wanna talk to Celeste!" Toko and Hifumi yelled at the same time. To the latters torment though, a familiar affluent asshole's face appeared on the screen. He sneered just as he did back before he was broken, full of (artificial) life and glasses in place.

"What do you want Fukawa? I'll give you the time of day but nothing else."

"Oh Byakuya," She sighed- hands clasped and pressed to her face.

"Celeste!" Hifumi yelled again. 

"Quiet!" Taka snapped, both exchanging death glares. 

Alter Ego flickered, and then it was Celeste's face. Eyes in place, lips painted red and eyeliner blade sharp. 

"Yes?" She spoke loftily, "What is it I can do for you?" 

"Oh Celeste, I missed you so much-" Hifumi dragged himself closer to the laptop (Mondo saw Chihiro draw their legs together). 

"Of course you did, who else will order you around?" She smiled, that cut of arrogance and dominance she always had.

"Wow." Mondo mumbled. "It's good," 

"That's amazing Chihiro," Makoto gasped. "Hey- you- it-? It said Komaru, you know my sister? C-Can I talk to her?" He folded his hands in his lap anxiously.

"I didn't know you had a sister, but Alter Ego would have been able to connect to the school's cable and download information about anyone, that's how I imagine they got so many names. I don't even recognize some of the people they can replicate." 

"Yuta Asahina." Aoi leaned in now, Mondo watching her. A kid popped onto the screen, dark skin and curly hair just like Aoi. He wondered the relation before he spoke.

"Hiya sis! How's Hope's Peak treating you?" He grinned wide like kids do, eyes shut and gums visible.

"Oh my god," Aoi fell back against Sakura, hands over her mouth. Sakura put an arm around her, pulling her up into her lap to be held. "Sakura its Yuta-" She kept talking, before it dissolved into sniffling and Sakura humming reassurances.

"G-great," Mondo mumbled, "Is this it?" His throat was dry, but he did his best to hide it. 

"I've been having Chihiro look over decrypting the firewall separating Hope's Peak from the outside. If Alter Ego can do that-" 

Kiyotaka chimed in, "W-we could call for help," he put his hands on the floor and bowed forward, forehead resting on them. "Please Fujisaki!" 

"Quiet!" Toko hissed now- the irony not lost on Mondo. 

"We're working on it," Chihiro folded the laptop shut, plunging the room into almost total darkness. "But we can't let Monokuma know. I've been able to get into some parts of the network here, see settings for doors and lockdown selections. I know what rooms are going to be unlocked tomorrow and I have a pretty decent idea of the entire building's layout, but for all Monokuma knows I'm writing totally boring code. That is, if he's seen me on my laptop, I try to be careful." They scooped up the laptop and held it to their chest. 

"This is a shining ray of hope, we have to be careful." Kyoko put a hand on their shoulder and nodded. "It wasn't safe to say anything until now."

"Great," Mondo mumbled.

Everyone chimed in here and there with congratulations or extra questions, but Mondo kept his eyes on the laptop in Chihiro's grip. He couldn't look away.

Mondo didn't sleep that night. Mondo lay on his bed, fingertips tingling. He heard names and surnames he knew were familiar, some he could place together. Somebody related to Hifumi, Kyoko, Aoi’s brother, Chihiro’s father, the dead classmates- it looked like everyone had someone in that laptop. Except for Kiyotaka. No sibling, no friend, no drastic reaction to any name. The only name that got a reaction out of him- that made him turn to look at his friend, eyebrows knit in worry- was Daiya Owada.

Mondo wanted to think about that, think about how Taka must care about him then- or maybe be concerned for Taka not having anyone- but his brain couldn’t slow down. He kept hearing it, the screeching of tires. He kept feeling the startling weightlessness of being thrown from his bike, hearing the crunch of a truck grate meeting Daiya’s bike. He saw pink, again and again and again. Pink bleeding into white, like the life bleeding out of his brother’s collapsing chest cavity. When he was close to falling asleep, he would fall again and hear the sickening overlay of voices- now Daiya and Byakuya. Mondo sat up in a cold sweat, head spinning. The clock beside his bed read three twenty, and he stood on shaking legs to shuffle to the bathroom. 

When morning arrived, Mondo was exhausted. He had been awake for hours by the time the morning announcement came, but he at least managed to style his hair without much issue and shuffle to the gym with everyone else. Monokuma dropped onto the podium as everyone meandered closer to the stage. 

“Why, my goodness! You all look like you’ve seen four brutally violated corpses!” 

“We have,” Aoi grumbled. Mondo glanced over, she was in pretty bad shape too. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair was down in a cloud around her head and she hadn’t even gotten dressed yet (her sleep mask was barely visible from being consumed by her curls).

“No you haven’t! You’ve only _seen_ **three**!” Monokuma roared, stupid little paws on his belly as he laughed. “Well, I hope you all had a wonderfully restful night- or perhaps otherwise- I have a new motive to announce!”

“Can’t we get a- a break!?” Toko yelled. 

“Never!” Monkuma was laughing, waving back and forth loftily. "Now last time it took sooo loooong for one of you to murder, so I thought I'd spice it up! I'm offering an escape, _and_ ten million dollars to the blackened-to-be!" 

Hiro gawked, "Ten million? _T-Ten_ -!?" 

"Million?" Mondo mumbled. 

"With an M! I know some of you are in _desperate_ need for some cash like that. Maybe you have a missing family member you're looking for, or a family dojo falling behind on payments! Maybe you're deep in some nasty debt! All you have to do to get your hands on that wondeful wonder-money- is **murder**!"

“That’s a lot of money,” Aoi mumbled, now decidedly more awake. 

“It’s not worth it.” Mondo looked around at those closest to him, Sakura glancing back with a nod.

“It’s not worth it.” She echoed. 

“No matter how much money you offer no classmate of mine will commit another heinous murder!” Kiyotaka yelled, Chihiro beside him. 

“No amount of money is worth killing someone.” 

“Oh, but this money is not the _only_ reason you’d-” And although he was winding up to lead into another speech, the small bear froze mid sentence. Fully, properly- froze. His little paw was mid swing, his stupid mouth open.

“ **Where is Kyoko Kirigiri?!** ” He roared, claws popping from his paws. 

Mondo blinked, he looked around just as everyone else did. Kiyotaka, dressed with his band and medal, Chihiro, Aoi, Sakura, Toko, Hifumi, Hiro, Makoto- Kyoko wasn’t there. 

“Why’d you start the assembly if Kyoko isn’t here?” Makoto asked, hands cupped around his mouth. 

“Y-Yeah!”

“Well I-” And Monokuma froze again. “Another floor has been unlocked. Class dismissed.” Before anyone could get in a question- Monokuma was gone. The group took a collective exhale, and did their best to return to a normal morning.

The unease lingered, but grumbling stomachs won over anxieties. Aoi draped herself on Sakura’s arm, who then lifted her up without much of an issue. Toko ran to Makoto already asking some inane series of questions, and Kiyotaka and Chihiro started to close the gap to Mondo. Before they could get close though, Hifumi was standing besides Chihiro (Taka stepped away rather quickly, a grimace on his face). Mondo squinted to read his lips- and Chihiro rolled their eyes before nodding. 

“It appears Hifumi wants to talk to someone again.” Taka breathed. “Good morning Mondo, how did you sleep?”

Mondo watched as Hifumi nearly dragged Chihiro out of the gymnasium. “Not great, but guess better than some people here.”

Hiro sauntered over, a thumb between his teeth. “Yeah take it from me, the dude’s not in great shape. Held me in that talk comparing Celeste to Princess Piggles for two and a half hours. Talked to him well enough but da-aarn if he did listen, he didn’t show it.”

“Christ,” Mondo winced, face split by a smile as Hiro caught his almost swear. “Thanks man, owe you.”

“I’ll cash that later,” Hiro laughed. “I’ll uh, let you two talk though.”

“See you later,” Mondo clapped his palm against Yasuhiro’s, and turned back to Taka. Taka stood, hand on the back of his neck. 

“Apologies, if you’d like to talk some of your fellow classmates I don’t wish to intrude-”

“Nah, nah. I really-” Mondo paused- then gestured vaguely to the doors and the slow funnel of others towards it, “Uh- Wanna get breakfast?”

“I’d like that.”

Breakfast was rather uneventful all things considered, they gathered food, sat at the big table, and ate. Aoi was drifting in and out of sleep, Mondo and Sakura bouncing deadpan jokes back and forth. Taka laughed a lot, which was a pleasant surprise to see. His eyebrows scrunched together when he laughed, he pitched himself forward and tried to cover his face but his wheezing always gave him away. Hiro nearly set the kitchen on fire- but Makoto helped fan the smoke before the fire alarm could go off. It did make Mondo curious though, what were they supposed to do if a fire broke out? Wait for the mastermind to show up in a firefighter uniform? Fat chance. 

When Chihiro made their way to breakfast, Mondo noticed something new. They wore the same uniform shirt, but a pair of brown pressed shorts. Mondo threw them a thumbs up and they grinned brightly. 

“Mondo, you said you needed something?” Sakura called, taking a chunk off of her omelet.

“I wanted to say thanks,” he bowed his head slowly. “For uh, yeah.”

“Somebody’s been hanging around Taka,” Aoi giggled. 

“Hey!” Mondo felt his face heat up, but did his best to focus on Sakura. “We just, have a lot in common. Thanks.”

Sakura set her fork down, and looked down at him. “Of course Mondo, You-” She blinked a few times like she had more she wanted to say but before she could continue Hiro dropped to a rather loud and messy seat at the end of the table. Smoke was still billowing from his plate, and he had ash marks on his cheeks- but he looked thrilled. 

Makoto followed behind him, sitting nearby and fanning the plate until the smoke dissipated. 

“You… must not cook often.” Kiyotaka said gently. 

“I haven’t had access to as many different things like this in forever, usually quick and dirty so I’m not anywhere for too long, or spendin’ extra cash on food,” Hiro shoveled crispy food into his mouth, Makoto setting the paper fan on the table beside Sakura. She nodded subtly. 

“I’m gonna grab something, but I’ll be right out too.” Makoto smiled nervously, and scurried to the kitchen again. When he returned the group settled well enough into their routine, Hiro loud and silly to get everyone smiling, Chihiro offering wit, Makoto and Taka laughing the most. A few people were missing but it felt nice. 

The third floor had some interesting new rooms, an art room and a physics lab. Neither were particularly his speed but there was wood and clay in the former- he pocketed a chunk of wood to whittle. Makoto led most of the investigation, Toko and Hifumi rejoined the group at some point to help too. There wasn’t a huge flashing exit sign or anything, but it at least felt like there was some kind of enrichment in their fucking cage now. 

He dropped to his ass in the rec room, popping open his toolkit to whittle while the others dug around like little rats. He got into a nice rhythm, and only looked up as he saw Kyoko leave the room. Wait- _Kyoko_? He slipped, cutting his thumb and swearing out loud. He dropped the wood and the knife to the floor- rushing to the hall. As he did, Kyoko was gone. He bit down on his thumb, and grumbled to himself. 

Sakura put a plaster on his thumb, because apparently she'd been routinely lifting bandages and emergency treatment materials from the nurse's office. Toko asked if she was going to kiss it better but Mondo kissed the plaster on his knuckle himself and swung on her. (He didn't hit her and he didn't aim too, but the way she recoiled and screeched- the look on her face was worth it. Sakura's face too- the clear giggle barely suppressed by her want to be responsible. Mondo couldn't help but grin.)

At the end of the day, his laundry was done and his room finally in presentable shape. He was absolutely _exhausted-_ but he had done his best to avoid thinking about Daiya, or Alter Ego. He could tell some of the others were in a similar boat, Toko especially was bouncing between being a team player and lone wolf, but she didn’t seem to care much about the motive. He had no damn good reason to care either, hell- seemed like most people didn’t. It would have worked wonders on someone like Byakuya or Celeste, but- 

The doorbell rang above his head and Mondo blinked. He walked over and opened the door, smiling. “Hey Taka, what’s up?”

“I wondered if you would like to spend time together again.” He bounced on the balls of his feet and nodded. “If not I understand."

“Nah nah, was just headin t'bed," he stuck a hand in his hair and jiggled it around, loosening the styling. "Rough night,"

"Ah, I completely understand- I'll tell the others then. Goodnight." 

Mondo reached out and grabbed Taka's sleeve. "The others? If y'guys are hangin' out I don't mind joining." 

"You should get some rest,"

"Don't worry about me babe," The name slid off his tongue, eyes rolling. Daiya appeared to be more present in Mondo's life today than when the damn guy was alive. Mondo quickly realized his lifted mannerism, "Sorry, that w’s somethin’ Daiya did a lot…'sides I uh- I like spendin' time with you guys.”

“It’s q-... quite alright, no one is around. If we were in public that would be another story but it is just us, and...” Taka mumbled, turning away. He didn’t move to pull away from Mondo’s limp grasp on his sleeve. And for the billionth time since he was locked in here Mondo was happy he could read lips because just barely- (hopefully) he caught a _‘I liked it.’_

Taka, hesitant and respectful, eventually led Mondo to Aoi's room where she and a few of the other students lounged around. Chihiro typing away on their laptop at the desk, Makoto sitting on the floor, Hiro at the desk attempting to balance playing cards in a house, it felt like a proper dorm common room. Mondo had barely gotten the blush off his cheeks (there was no hope for Kiyotaka, the guy turned red like a rose at the drop of a hat) when he sat on the floor beside Makoto, knocking their feet together idly. 

Aoi dug around in her drawers, tossing out loose pieces of clothing and misplaced medals. “Where did I put it, where did I put it?” She mumbled. 

“What are you looking for?” Kiyotaka walked around in the wake of her search, picking up medals and lanyards to set them on her table carefully. Hiro had to keep moving his cards and having his houses knocked over, but took it well enough.

“I had a- ah! There it is!” She practically leaped into one of her drawers, pulling out a photo in a frame. “I found this earlier,” She passed it to Chihiro, who squinted at it. The photo frame made its way around the room until Makoto set it in Mondo’s hand. It was a photo of Sayaka- or at least a torn part of a photo showing Sayaka. 

“Where did it come from?” Makoto spoke, eyes still lingering on it. Mondo handed it back to him, and Makoto took it gently.

“I don’t know, but it’s gotta be important right? I don’t remember half of the stuff in this room specifically but especially not that.” She dropped to sit criss cross in front of Makoto and Mondo, Taka lowering himself to his knees beside her.

Mondo knew how to read people well enough, not _great-_ but he did have a decent feel for the room. It was slowly dissolving into unease and the edge of hostility. As much as they liked to believe the class here were friends and that they would all get out of here soon, this was a killing game. Sayaka was one of the people who was already brutally murdered, and who tried to stoop to murder herself. She was a pop idol, she was intuitive and kind and a bleeding heart. Mondo tried to put a bandage on his own as he nodded. 

“Well what do you remember?” He asked, looking up. 

“Huh?”

“I know there’s stuff you’re not sure about, I have pennants I don’t know shit about- but there’s gotta be stuff in here you do.” He waved vaguely at the photo. “Don’t think about that. Just gonna make this harder, Monokuma probably put it in here.”

Chihiro folded their laptop up and slid it into their shorts pocket, sitting beside Aoi. “You have a lot of medals, are they all for swimming?” They asked. 

“Oh! Well most of them, one of them is from track and field, the year on it doesn’t match to when I was doing it though so I think it’s Yuta’s.”

“Yuta?” Hiro practically collapsed between Chihiro and Makoto, rolling onto his back to look up at her. 

“He’s my younger brother, he’s a track star. Back before this he was being scouted for Hope’s Peak too.” She said softly. 

“Thank you for telling us about him,” Makoto said, leaning forward and putting a hand on her knee. 

”Yeah, yeah.” Aoi nodded quickly. “Well, what about you guys?”

The night dissolved into quiet conversation, laughs and earnest words shared between the hesitant bonds of friendship. Aoi was getting over some eating issues, Makoto spoke about how he was on the spectrum. Hiro admitted he was nearly a dropout, Kiyotaka an anxiety riddled perfectionist. And instead of the laughing or vicious mockery, the group felt just a little more like family. Everyone listened, everyone cared, everyone took a small moment to be genuine, and show that little bit of weakness to get the love and support they needed. It was another blessing from Daiya, who Mondo briefly talked about. (His throat shrunk and his eyes burned but he wanted to tell the others about him. He wanted to talk about how he became a better person, learned to know himself and his emotions in a way he never would be able to without him.) 

In a surprise twist, Chihiro came out to those present, although they didn’t need to. Aoi and Makoto were so polite and so respectful- Hiro confused but in the right spirits. Mondo relaxed to lean against Kiyotaka, a smile on his face as he listened to Hiro ask what a gender was. Daiya taught him a long long time ago the best way to stay alive was to have people to fight for. He was right.

Mondo was asleep before he even realized.

Kiyotaka rustled him upright and Mondo took a sharp inhale, staggering on his feet. “How’d I get up?” He grumbled, letting his eyes shut again. 

“You fell asleep Mondo, I offered to walk you back to your room since we’re neighbors.” Kiyotaka laughed, and it was such a nice sound. It was soft and sweet, it meant he was happy and if Taka was happy then everything was right in the world. 

“You’re talking out loud you know.” Taka said back, shuffling his arm across Mondo’s back. Mondo slumped upright, moving his feet with heavy drags across the floor. 

“No I’m not. Shaddup.” He grumbled, pawing at his own face. “I’m fine. You can go to bed. I got it.” Mondo pushed himself off of Taka’s shoulder, feeling his cheeks warm. 

“We’re still going down the same hallway. I want to get up early tomorrow but Monokuma’s nightly announcement hasn’t even sounded yet.” Taka took his hand, and Mondo couldn’t help the fire in his cheeks. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“I don’t mind, you said you were exhausted. Thank you for coming to talk with us, I’m sorry for knocking you out so thoroughly though. I also spoke with Chihiro, they had to meet up with a classmate and cancel your session. They were also worried about you, and I must confess so were most of the others when they realized you were asleep.” They were nearing their doors, but Mondo didn’t want to say goodnight. 

“Nightmares about Daiya,” Mondo mumbled, “Think that shouldn’t be a real big problem tonight.”

“Well, at least for the latter I’m glad.” 

Mondo reached his door, and shuffled around for his key, before rolling his eyes. Of course he forgot to lock it again. He turned on his heel to lean on it, and look at his friend. “Thank you too for opening up, I know it’s not easy.”

“I-..” Kiyotaka took a deep breath, “I find it easy to trust all of you, you especially.”

“Hey, uh- Taka…” The drowsiness in Mondo’s head that put down his filter was vanishing, and he knew he wouldn’t ask when he was fully awake any time soon. “Would you…”

“Would I what?” Kiyotaka tilted his head, and Mondo coughed into his fist. As he readied himself to talk again, one of the doors down the hall slammed loudly. They both jumped, turning to look down the hall. Nobody was outside, but after a few seconds Hiro appeared, looking around. Mondo shrugged, and the guy did the same before returning around the corner. Kiyotaka turned around first and Mondo’s eyes fell to not have to look into his.

“I- uh-...W-Would you be my boyfriend? O-or go on a date or somethin'-” Mondo asked, shrugging a shoulder. “I know now’s not the time or the place but uh… Shit... this is terrible-”

“Watch your mouth,” Taka laughed. “Mondo?”

“Yeah?”

“I would like to be your boyfriend.” he said quietly. He didn’t look up though, and Mondo realized why when he did. As soon as they made eye contact Kiyotaka again turned that bright red. The blush on Mondo’s face kicked up again, and he laughed awkwardly. Taka returned the giggle, bringing a hand to his mouth. “How exciting, I’ve never had a boyfriend before,”

“Never dated somebody like you but now I can’t imagine nobody else.”

“Don’t expect me to go easy on you for any infractions you may commit as my one true love is-”

“The safety and happiness of your fellow students.” Mondo finished the line with him, and again they both dissolved into exhausted giggles. 

“Thank you,” Kiyotaka spoke softly. “I really care about you Mondo. I’m excited to spend more time with you.”

“Me too,” Mondo slid down on the door in an attempt to look cool. Instead his elbow landed on the handle and his weight moved it down enough to open the door- sending Mondo to a screaming heap on the floor just inside his room. Kiyotaka was laughing loudly now, hand over his mouth. 

“Are you-”

“I’m fine! I’m fine.” Mondo scrambled to his feet, and he leaned on the doorframe. “I’m great.”

“Goodnight Mondo.”

“Goodnight Taka.” Mondo pushed the door shut and pressed his hands against his face, taking in a deep breath and letting out a long hiss. He threw off his coat and his pants, crawling into bed. He didn’t brush his teeth, didn’t wash his hair. He curled up under his blanket and pulled the extra pillow against his front, arms wrapped around it tightly. He pressed his face into the fabric and let out a small laugh. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” 

Mondo awoke the next morning with the exact opposite thought, somebody or something laying hard on his doorbell and making it ring one loud and long tone. If somebody wasn’t missing a limb or something just as important- he was gonna lose his goddamn mind.

The door to his room slammed open, making him fall out of bed and clamber to his feet. As he ran for the corner of the room with the chair, ready to fight- the floor lights from the hallway illuminated the intruder. And Mondo dropped the chair. He was electrocuted, that had to explain the sharp fiery pain that ran through every single one of his muscles. He was hooked up to a live wire- and hallucinating the pink seeping into white, hearing the trickle of blood land on the ground.

He could barely hear Kiyotaka’s labored words over his own loud wheezing. 

[ “Mondo... I need… I-” And then he collapsed. ](https://andy-deer.tumblr.com/post/631943571670450176/in-the-survivor-mondo-au-what-if-taka-survived)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 11 
> 
> So this feels a little weird since now I know he reads this, but alongside Con who's writing The Blackened, my other huge inspiration for this AU is Andy-deer on tumblr and andydeer.art on instagram! You can click the line in the fic to see his great comic, or peep this link here!: https://andy-deer.tumblr.com/post/631943571670450176/in-the-survivor-mondo-au-what-if-taka-survived
> 
> Other general authors notes: Sakura was going to say "You can trust me" but she realized that wasn't quite the case and couldn't say it (because I love Sakura and feels). I also changed up AE a bit, to make it a lil more spicy. And Chihiro and Kyoko were definitely code lyoko kids, you can't change my mind.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I really appreciated the support for the last chapter, it genuinely meant the world to me. I read every comment! Let me know how you enjoyed this chapter >:)
> 
> Next time: A worrying investigation


	7. Case 3: Investigation

The following moments came in flashes and bursts. Mondo ran forward and collapsed on top of Kiyotaka, screaming. It was a feeling he never got to truly forget, screaming with rage and fear- seeing the person most important to you in a lifeless heap beneath your hands. He didn’t know what was going on until Sakura knelt in front of him, pushing a hand against his shoulder. Mondo tried to bite her, hot tears welling in his eyes. 

“Back the fuck up!” He screamed, his voice already edging on hoarse, _“I said back up! I’ll fuckin’ kill you!”_ He leaned further over Kiyotaka, hands digging into his uniform, ignoring the acrid smell of blood and vomit that clung to him. 

He heard mingling voices, he heard them but that didn’t mean he could understand them. Sakura said something, and he heard Aoi and Hiro- but Mondo pressed his face into Kiyotaka’s hair, hiding the fear and rage contorting his face. And then he was pushed back onto the floor, Hiro straddling his middle and Aoi pinning his wrists back on the carpet. 

“Get off! _Get off_ ! Get off of me! Please! _Please!_ _”_ He thrashed- throwing his head, jerking his arms, kicking his legs. The rage was falling out, the shame, fear, despair settling over him like a suffocating blanket. “Let go of me you sonovabitch! That’s my _boyfriend_ _!”_

“Mondo, Mondo you need to calm down,” Makoto knelt beside him and Mondo snapped his head to look at him. 

“Let me go! Makoto get these-” He took a deep breath and his stomach fell out from under him. Behind Makoto Sakura had lifted Kioytaka into her arms and placed him on Mondo’s bed. He wasn’t moving and Sakura paused just briefly to tie back her dreads before getting to work. Kyoko stood beside her, taking notes on a pad to tear sheets off and hand to Chihiro and Makoto who stood and rushed to her side.

“Kiyotaka-” Mondo wheezed, the fight finally gone from his limbs and head bouncing off the floor. “ _Kiyotaka-_ ” He called again, weaker this time. Nothing would leave his lips except for his name, like a prayer and a plea wrapped up in that one little word. The tears and snot pooled on his face now, he couldn’t do anything to wipe them or hide from them, until Aoi released his wrists. He sat up violently, shoving Hiro to the floor and rushing to the bed- where Sakura grabbed him by the front of his tanktop. She lifted him into the air, and Mondo couldn’t so much as fight back. 

“I’m trying to save his life and if you interrupt me I won’t be able to.” She threw him back, he went stumbling until he collapsed on Aoi, who struggled to keep him upright. Aoi spoke to him, she said lots of very worried sentences and asked a lot of questions but Mondo couldn’t focus. All he saw was Kiyotaka- prim and proper Kiyotaka laying in his bed. Kiyotaka with a huge bloody gash on his forehead and swelling over most of his face like he'd been beaten, blood matting in his hair and staining his face, splattered on his shirt. Kiyotaka with vomit stuck to half of his face, who barely shifted as Sakura lifted one of his eyelids. 

“Mondo, what happened?” Aoi sat him down on his chair (Hiro rushing to set it right side up first-) and Mondo could barely look up at her from his gaze on Taka. 

“He- h-” He scrubbed at his face, “He just opened my door an- an' collapsed.”

“You didn’t do this right?” 

“ _Shut your goddamn mouth_!” Mondo roared, Sakura snapping back. 

“Be _quiet_!”

Aoi jumped, “Sorry! Sorry- Mondo, did you see anyone else? Do you know where he was before this?”

“No- no, he’s usually up early but he- he doesn’t go out until the announcement. He doesn’t want to put himself in danger, he’s smart-” Mondo wanted to say more, but he didn’t know what. 

“I need to go collect the others, Sakura- Makoto and Chihiro will be back as soon as possible.” Kyoko pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rushed out of the room. 

Sakura was moving quickly and carefully as she leaned over Kioytaka, she pulled at the hem of her nightgown to rip makeshift wipes. She wiped his face, listened to his breathing, checked his pulse, she didn’t hesitate or question a single thing. When Mondo could focus again, he looked up to Aoi and Hiro who stood on either side of him. 

“Who did this? Who’s not here?” He breathed. “Who?”

“Kyoko’s gone to collect them, Mondo just take a deep breath.”

“Yeah man, it’s gonna be okay. Taka’s alive, Sakura’s takin’ real good care of him.”

“That wasn’t my fucking question. Who.” 

“Mondo, we don’t know-”

“T-The gauze! I got the gauze and the antiseptic, Sakura I- I uhm rifled through the nurse’s office, I-I- I got everything I could find on the list-” Chihiro came sprinting into the room, what looked like half of the nurse’s office in their arms. 

“The foot of the bed,” Sakura called, “Hand me the heavier wipes,” She was giving instructions and a frazzled Chihiro was following to a tee. 

Kyoko returned not long after, a confused Jack behind her. “Damn, that’s no good,” Jack grumbled, leaning against the wall.

“Hifumi,” Mondo’s mouth spoke before he could realize what he was saying. As soon as he did, Mondo stood and everyone in the room knew no force on earth was going to stop him. “Where the hell is Hifumi.”

“He wasn’t in his room,”

“Sakura! I got the-” Makoto scurried into the room, unloading his own armful of various bits and baubles, before Mondo reached out and grabbed him by the back of the sleepshirt. 

“Aoi, Makoto, with me.”

Before either could argue Sakura agreed, “Go. I’ve got this.”

“A-Alright. Let’s go then,”

“Let’s go find-” Aoi looked over to their designated leader, who by now had shuffled into pants, ripped on his jacket, stomped into his boots, and was halfway out the door. “Hifumi,” She said with a shake of her head. 

Mondo took it upon himself to slam each and every door in his path open. He stomped like he was wearing concrete shoes, and he knew as soon as he blinked- as soon as he broke the stone grimace on his face- he would burst into wild uncontrollable tears. 

It wasn’t exactly a blind search, Kiyotaka left a trail of small bloodstains against some of the walls and pools of watery vomit at the stairs. At the stairwell it looked like blood had splattered on some of the steps, like Taka collapsed and fell down them. Mondo followed them up to the third floor. “Aoi, Makoto, check the classrooms. I’m going to the art room.”

“Mondo, I think it would be best for you to take a moment-” Kyoko put herself between Mondo and the rest of the hallway, and he put a hand on her shoulder, shoving her out of the way without an issue. He heard Aoi and Makoto behind him, but he couldn’t stop. Not until he found Hifumi and beat him to death with his own two hands. Mondo threw open the door and stuck his head in, pausing. 

The room reeked of blood, and as he stepped in, he saw why. 

Hifumi lay on the floor, a pool of blood collecting under his head and a wooden mallet beside him, discarded. Mondo let out a shaky breath, and struggled to steel his nerve. Kyoko was almost in the doorframe, so close to putting a hand on his shoulder and seeing the room when the scene was interrupted. 

Familiar notes rang from the PA system, Monokuma’s slimy little voice ringing above their heads.

“ **A body has been discovered!** After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!”

“We need to start investigating,” She said quietly. “If you can’t then go back to your room.”

“No- no I’m figurin’ out who did this.”

He looked around the room, and started taking in the scene. As he did- the first thing he noticed was a faint green glow in the dark. Looking over where Hifumi lay, under the hanging rack of mallets was a familiar laptop. 

“Alter Ego?” Mondo mumbled, Kyoko stopping him from going any further into the room.

“We can’t touch anything. I don’t want to start any thorough investigating until we get the file.”

“Then let’s get Aoi and Makoto in here-” Mondo leaned back, sticking his head out of the entryway to yell for them. As he did the pair rounded the corner into the room, and gasped. 

“Oh no oh no! Poor old Hifumi, brutally murdered by a classmate.” Monokuma's voice startled the four witnesses, Mondo gearing up to swing on him. Aoi caught his elbow, and Makoto rushed forward to gather the files. The bear handed them over, giggling. "Guess I won't have to make my morning announcement, everyone's awake. Well, _almost_ everyone." 

"Aoi let me go-" Mondo pitched himself forward to swing and Aoi pulled back again.

"No! Stop it!" She scrambled, sock clad feet not getting her enough purchase. 

Kyoko received her own file from the bear, and as she opened it she paused. Monokuma giggled, waving to Mondo as the brainiacs started looking over the file.

"Good luck Mondo, or should I tell my _well wishes_ to Ishimaru?" 

" _Aoi-_!"

"That's what he _wants_!" 

"Makoto, it looks like the cause of death was blood loss," Kyoko folded her file and stepped into the art room, flicking on the lightswitch.

He followed her, files under his arm and fingers locking and unlocking just under his chin. "It's vague, if it was blunt force trauma that'd be one thing." 

"Monokuma likes hiding the motives if they're important to the case," Mondo flipped the bear off as he danced down the hall out of view. He took a deep breath and Aoi patted his arm.

"Here, Makoto hand me ours," Aoi scurried forward to collect them, and Mondo grabbed his own from her.

Victim Hifumi Yamada, estimated time of death six thirty five am. Cause of death- loss of blood due to injury. The body had no internal liquid or food that would be important to the case. Mondo closed the folder under his arm, and let out a long breath.

"So the mallets there, that's important." 

Kyoko squatted beside it, and lifted it with a gloved hand. "It appears to match the wound on Hifumi's head."

"So is that the murder weapon?" Aoi hung back close to the door. 

"Again there's a lot of blood but it doesn't look like enough to be the cause of death," Makoto hummed, beginning his own search around the room. 

With Kyoko on the body, Mondo walked past both to the familiar laptop open on the cabinets. As he approached and tapped the space bar, the screen flickered to life.

Celeste's face glitched in and out, but didn't speak. Mondo tried typing some commands, pause, play, stop, control alt delete, but nothing seemed to work. Alright, great. The poorly rendered face of his dead classmate stayed present, unblinking. So somebody stole Alter Ego? There was no way Chihiro was a part of this. He shut the laptop, and continued his search.

Another mallet was missing from the wall, and he glanced around. Aoi was taking notes on Kyoko's pad as she dictated, and Makoto was disappearing into the storage room. Mondo turned the opposite way, and took a deep breath. Something smelled, and following his nose to the far corner with tall canvases leaning on the wall, he realized why. Pushing aside the supplies Mondo found an aggressive splattering of blood, and a pile of vomit. Blood splattered from two central points. One on the floor like the negative of a head, and the other a streak splattering up the wall. On the floor half covered by vomit was the second hammer. 

"Hey," he called."Somethin' went down over here." 

"What does it look like?" Makoto came bounding over. 

"Somebody got brained." Mondo mumbled. 

"Do you think it was- uh- a-anyway-" Makoto caught himself and continued talking. "So that's where Victim A was attacked?" 

"Yeah." 

"We'll have to see if that mallet matches his wound." Kyoko called. "Aoi, if you could help me roll him over-" The girls succeeded, showing Hifumi's bloodied face. He died with a smile on his face at least, whatever that meant for him.

His glasses had shattered into his face and eyes, and blood dripped from his nose like he'd eaten the curb.

"He was slammed into the floor?" Aoi mumbled, rubbing her own cheek. "Ouch." 

The splattering of blood where his face was did match up, and Mondo paused. There was pink nearly everywhere, but as he glanced around- there wasn't a single footprint. No partial mark, no handprint, no anything. The scene was clean, almost too clean.

"Makoto, did you find any prints in the storeroom?" Mondo mumbled to him, both watching Kyoko carefully poke and prod Hifumi's face.

"Uh, no- no I didn't. Why?"

"There aren't any out here." He shrugged his shoulder, "Just something." 

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled back. The girls rolled him back over, and Mondo sighed.

"So- so what are we thinking?" Aoi rubbed her hands anxiously, pushing her hair back. "Did somebody attack the both of them? Maybe Taka got away but Hifumi didn't."

"The corner says otherwise." Mondo clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Somethin' went down in here." 

"Maybe-" Makoto glanced over at Mondo and shook his head. "Maybe Taka and Hifumi got in a fight." 

"No."

"Listen there's a good chance of that," Aoi tried to placate, "They've been at each other's throats right?"

"Aoi’s right, that’s not something we can ignore." Kyoko stood, brushing off her skirt. 

"See? Kyoko’s got me." Aoi nodded, "Everybody knew they hated each other." 

"Everybody did." Mondo grumbled, “Not hard for someone to spin that.”

"Well what did you find?" Aoi popped a hand on her hip.

"The corner. Looked like he was beat over there, then the canvases were moved to hide it." He barely caught Aoi whisper _'who_ ?' and Makoto quickly sign _Taka_ , but didn't want to think about it. 

"And the laptop," Makoto added, "What's that doing here?" 

Kyoko nodded, hand to her chin. "We don't have long before the trial, if anyone needs to get dressed I'll scour a little more." 

Mondo looked to Aoi and Makoto (still running around in pajamas) who both shrunk down sheepishly. 

"Go." She pushed their shoulders gently. "You too Mondo, go check on Ishimaru." 

"Tell us if you find anything else!" Makoto called, Aoi following behind as they left. 

_Getting dressed_. Mondo didn't move. 

"Yes?" Kyoko looked up at him. She glanced, really- she squatted down beside the body right after.

"You're dressed." Mondo gestured at her vaguely. "Leather gloves and all." 

Kyoko paused. "... Are you trying to say something Mondo?" 

"I wanna know what the hell you're doing around here." 

"Mondo," 

"No, no. This is a pretty big fuckin' deal right here Kirigiri." 

"Alright _Owada-_ " Kyoko raised her voice now, fists tightening at her side.

Mondo hadn't heard her break that cold facade before- it felt _wrong_. She seemingly noticed though, shaking her head. She looked down and away from him, pulling at Hifumi’s jacket to search the pockets.

"Fine." Mondo spat. "Fine." He started to leave, his own fists shaking- when he looked back at Hifumi's body. As shitty as it was- Mondo was kinda glad the guy was dead. Better him than Kiyotaka- but he was just a guy. He was a classmate all the same. The sickening normalcy of finding a corpse and sentencing a classmate to death- he hated it. He hated everything about the situation- especially how he could honestly think _‘hey, glad he’s dead’_. As he stared, he noticed something.

The girls had rolled Hifumi onto his back and then returned him to how they found him. Hifumi’s back was clean before- and now there was a pink stain on the back of his jacket. Mondo glanced to the spot where he'd been rolled over- nothing. It was just his jacket. 

" _Mondo_!" Aoi yelled from the hallway.

Mondo left the crime scene with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"Mondo!" She called again.

" _What_!" He made it to the stairwell where Aoi stood still in sleepwear, a hand on the railing.

"He's awake." 

Mondo had never run so fast in his life, screeching into his room to run directly into Jack, both tumbling to the floor in a pile of limbs. 

“For fuck’s _sake_!” She roared, shoving Mondo around. 

“ _Shut-_!” He spat a pigtail out of his hair and rushed to his knees, ready to scream when a sound interrupted them. 

Kiyotaka was laughing. 

Mondo looked up, face going slack. There he was- Kiyotaka propped up in a kind of half seated position in his bed. His head was bandaged, a suture at the corner of his mouth, bandages over some of the worst areas. But he was laughing. Beside his bed were Sakura and Chihiro, both doing their best not to laugh too.

“Taka,” Mondo scrambled to the empty side of the bed, kneeling beside him. (He vaguely heard Jack grumble herself as she sat at the table, picking up a Monkuma file but he could not give a shit). He hesitantly reached a hand out, hovering over Taka’s. He felt like if he touched him- Taka wasn’t exactly fragile, they guy worked out and wrestled like a damn good man- but-

“He should be stable for now.” Sakura spoke slowly. “Right Kiyotaka?”

“‘m sore.” He mumbled briefly. “But I am going to be okay. You can ask Mukuro, any- injury she'll know...” 

Mondo didn't know what that meant- so he elected to ignore it. “Christ you look like you got beat half t- Babe what happened?” Mondo gave the blanket a white knuckle grip instead of holding Taka’s hand (he knew he would squeeze too hard and the last thing Taka needed was a busted hand on top of a face).

“I-” His eyes fluttered open and shut briefly. “I got a note, telling me to meet in the art room. It said- it said something.” He shut his eyes. “Apologies.” His voice was soft and unsure, something that was so totally unlike him. 

“He’s been in and out for a while,” Chihiro said quietly, hands fiddling with their oversized sleepshirt. 

“I am quite alright, I just… can’t remember the exact specifications of the letter. Bro, my key is in my pocket-”

“I’ll grab it,” Sakura stood, vacating her seat and gesturing briefly for Mondo to take it. They crossed paths around the foot of Mondo’s bed, Mondo dropping down between his friends. “May I Kiyotaka?” Sakura asked, going into Mondo’s bathroom and flicking on the light. 

“Yes, thank you very much.” He called weakly. Everyone watched Sakura leave, Kiyotaka’s key in hand.

“You’re-” Mondo paused, looking over his boyfriend. He was propped up in bed, but instead of the familiar pressed white uniform Kiyotaka was in a soft mustard yellow v-neck. Mondo recognized it, because it was a hand-me-down. Now it was doubly so. “You’re in my shirt,” He said quickly. 

“Better than the nasty fuckin’ bloody thing he had on-” Jack called from Mondo’s table, legs kicked up on the surface. 

“Yeah, she has a point,” Chihiro smiled weakly. 

“I don’t mind, it’s quite soft.” Kiyotaka kept his eyes closed, but continued. “I hope that’s alright Mondo, I wanted to… to wear Celeste's black hoodie but… but…"

Mondo clasped a hand on Taka's exposed forearm, unable to hide the worry as he continued to say things that made _no_ sense. “‘F’course. I’d give you anything I got.” At least now he looked calm, eyes closed and head limp.

“Mondo, how long do we have?” Chihiro whispered to him. 

“Till?”

“The trial.”

Fuck- the _trial_. Mondo felt his heart rate spike at that- but did his best to not show it. “Don’t know, I never feel like we’re prepared enough for this sorta thing.”

“Are we- is he- I don't think Taka will… I-If-...” Chihiro’s voice was growing tighter as they looked at Taka, hands fisting in their shirtdress. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Mondo held a hand out to them, which they quickly took and squeezed. Mondo squeezed three times. 

Sakura returned not long after the tense silence fell over the room, still with her hair pulled up in its messy bun and in her pink strawberry patterned nightgown (He hadn’t even noticed how anyone had been dressed until now). He glanced over to Jack who was dressed, and he recognized Chihiro’s sleepshirt. Jack sat at the table, spinning one of the Monokuma files on her finger, eyebrows knit.

“I couldn’t find anything like what he described,” She set his key down on the nightstand, and sighed. “It could be the concussion talking.”

“No I- I-” Kiyotaka strained to sit up and winced, collapsing back onto the bed. 

“Take it easy man,”

“I swear I- the handwriting-...” He mumbled. “Beautiful...”

“What do we know?” Sakura looked up from her friend, and Mondo nodded stiffly. 

“Hifumi’s dead.” He said quietly. “He was in the art room- looked like he’d been curbstomped. Don’t know for sure what the cause of death was. Not sure if the killer tried to get both and Taka got away, or if there was more to it. Don’t know _fuckin’ anything-_

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “How big is the wound on his head?” He looked up to Sakura, who unfolded her arms. 

“Which one?”

“We found a wooden mallet at the scene, two really. One matched Hifumi’s head, and one that didn’t. Think it’s- yeah. So the worst? But what d’you mean which one?”

“Kiyotaka’s been rather thoroughly beaten,” Sakura gestured vaguely towards him, and Mondo took a long glance. His face was swallowed on one side, and aside from the bandage across the forehead and top of his head- he did look like he’d been in a pretty one sided fight. The corner of his mouth had a butterfly suture, the side of his head was swelling, he was overall a light shade of purple like he was roughed up fiercely. “There is a serious wound on the front corner of his head, it looks to be what caused the concussion. It’s- Well best case scenario it’s going to scar heavily. It might mess with his eyebrow and lid.”

“Best case scenario,” Jack called. “Seen shit like that, way more likely somethin’s gonna tip the scales here and Taka boy’s gonna be in hot water.”

“It was about,” Sakura held her thumb and forefinger together, adjusting the small circle and holding it up. “That big?”

“Yeah, yeah. That about matches the mallet. So it was him."

“Anything else?” Sakura asked, “I could give you a run down of the process and damages-”

“I am still awake you all know,” Kiyotaka interrupted, blinking his eyes open and smiling. A few people around offered nervous huffs of laughter- but one stood out. Chihiro’s laugh was downright monotone. 

“Chi, _shit-_ did you lose Alter Ego?” Mondo looked over to them, talking quick and quiet.

They jolted upright, tears in their eyes, “What? Y-Yeah- What do you-”

“The art room.” Mondo said quickly, “It was-”

Chihiro was already out of their chair, tears falling onto their cheeks. “I uh- well I had better get dressed-” They all but ran out of the room, and it hurt Mondo to watch. This whole thing already hurt, but they must have been worried sick, and now-

“I hope she’s alright,” Sakura mumbled. 

“Mondo! Mondo!” Aoi called from out in the hall, Mondo bristling upright in his chair. 

“Go, We’ve got this here.” Sakura waved for him to go, and begrudgingly Mondo exited into the hall. 

There was nearly everyone in a loud mess of limbs and voices- Kyoko who was handing over the laptop to Chihiro, Aoi had her arm around Hiro’s neck as he leaned down with a piece of paper in his hand, and Makoto was holding a fucking _knife_ like a _hot potato_ \- 

“What the hell is going on?!” Mondo roared, everyone rushing towards him at once.

“Mondo we-” Aoi shoved Hiro forward who lost his footing and collapsed on the floor, arm still up holding a piece of paper. 

“I-I-!” Makoto rushed forward, with the knife bouncing in his hands, “Uh!”

“Mondo we-” Kyoko had Chihiro by the hand, walking them both forward too.

A too familiar chime interrupted all of them. **“I’m tired of waiting! Let’s get this third class trial up and rolling shall we?!”**

“Ah _fuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 9
> 
> So yes! More information for the case, but in exchange a more complex mystery. Hope you'll stick around through next week's trial, trust me you'll want to. I have a lot of big plans for these kids from now on. I hope you liked my drawing! I work super hard on this fic and I wanted to give an extra little bit for all the great feedback I got between Thursday and now <3
> 
> Next time: A trial begins and some friendships start to splinter.


	8. Case 3: Trial I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true dr fashion I made the third case WAY too complicated completely on accident. Please have mercy on me

"Everyone- meet in the elevator." Mondo stepped to the wall and waved them through, "Go. Don't be late."

Chihiro stepped up to him as the others helped Hiro up, "W-What about-"

Mondo put a hand on their shoulder and did his best Daiya impression. "I've got it kid. Stay with the others. Hey! Monokuma!" He turned up towards the nearest security camera and yelled. Chihiro was crying still, but they nervously went with the others towards the hallway, Aoi slinging an arm over their shoulders to hug them. 

The bear- of _all_ places- walked out from Mondo's own room with a jaunty little swing. "Yeeeeesssss?" 

"Kiyotaka can't walk, you can't make him stand in a trial." 

"Is Kiyotaka Ishimaru conscious?" Monokuma kept swaying with his expression exhaustingly smug.

"Yeah but-" 

"There we go!" He snapped his paw, and a small chime rang from his mouth. "New rule has been added! Any student who is conscious is required to attend the class trial." 

"Fine you smug bastard- fuck off then-"

"Mondo, don't disrespect the headmaster like that." Mondo jolted to the side, surprised to see Taka standing with one hand on the doorway supporting his weight.

"Taka," 

"W-We tried to talk him out of it but he didn't listen." Toko called, pigtails in her hands as she and Sakura passed by. 

"Surely you can keep an eye on him." Sakura said, fiddling with her bun. She glanced back to Mondo, but continued her path to Aoi who watched her girlfriend expectantly.

"Taka," Mondo stepped to his boyfriend, an arm out. 

"I am- alright." Taka took a deep breath, and lowered himself briefly to snap back up. His neck was straight, legs locked, and arms folded behind himself. "I can attend the trial, do not worry!" For the first time that day Taka looked like himself, minus the bandages and bruising. 

It hadn't even been a full day but Mondo missed the sincerity and assertiveness in his voice.

"Alright, just- stick close to me. We shouldn't jostle you too much," Mondo's voice was quiet and more like a mother hen than he'd ever care to admit. 

"And Mondo?"

"Hm?"

"Watch your mouth."

Inside the elevator, just about every voice spoke all at once. It looked like half the class was in pajamas still, but they didn't even have time to eat breakfast so it would have to do. Mondo had an arm locked in Kiyotaka's as he listened. "One at a time- Makoto where the hell did you find a _knife_?"

"I-I found it near the library, I walked by because I thought I heard something and-" He held it up (the guy did not know how to hold a knife, Mondo had to teach him before he sliced a palm open like Mondo did in seventh grade) and Mondo looked it over. 

It was clean but also dirty, like it had been wiped down. Blood staining in the fine crevices. Plain handle, no fancy etching on the blade or carving on the handle. "Alright, that'll be important. Hiro, you're next." 

"I ran out earlier and missed it- but when I was getting dressed I found this," He unfolded his arm to produce a piece of paper, slightly crinkled. Mondo looked it over before taking it in his hand. 

_Hiro,_

_Meet me in the art room at 6:30am. I found a way to get past Monokuma and steal the cash, nobody will find out. We should be able to find a way out too, I can get in his office. Come alone, I can't trust anyone else right now._

_Hifumi_

Mondo handed it to Makoto, who brought it to his face to study. 

"Alright, so Hifumi wanted to bring you to the art room?" 

"It sounds like mine," Kiyotaka reached up to his chest to fiddle with his medal, and faltered when he gripped Daiya's shirt instead. 

"T-that's a pretty good indicator Taka got a letter after all. Maybe it's… ugh- I don't know-" Toko stood near Sakura, who put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Chihiro, Kyoko?" Mondo looked to them next, holding on tighter to Kiyotaka as the elevator shook. They were running out of time.

"Alter Ego is bricked, there's something in my laptop and I can't do anything about it, except for very- _very_ limited work." Chihiro had the laptop in their arms and had barely stopped crying, face still pink. 

"Well we'll-" 

The elevator landed heavily, shaking and turning every head towards the doors. They ground open like the jaws of a deadly beast. 

Mondo took a deep breath in. "We'll figure it out." 

Mondo stood at his well, eyes locked on Kiyotaka. He stood straight up, eyebrows furrowed as he paid attention. He looked fine- but that only worried Mondo more. As he glanced around the trial ground listening to Monokuma monologue, the nearly perfect alternating cut outs made him nauseous. He was reminded yet again, people were dying. His friends. Sayaka, Leon, Celeste, Byakuya, Hifumi, and… well. That was what they needed to find out if they wanted to survive. 

"So where will you start?" Monokuma called, laying sidelong on his stupid throne. 

"Well the cause of death is pretty easy," Aoi nervously chimed in. "He got hit on the head right?" 

"He did, but we don't know if that's bad enough to be the cause of death." Makoto leaned forward, looking around the room. "Monokuma just said blood loss, right?" 

"Well were there any other wounds?" Toko had her fingertips in her mouth, chewing her nails. "That'd be the best way to figure it out." 

"We didn't see anything, Kyoko investigated the body more thoroughly when we got dressed." Aoi looked to her. 

"He got stabbed in the back." Mondo interrupted, arms crossed. "It wasn't obvious at first cause blood hadn't seeped into his jacket." 

"Where did that come from?" 

"Stabbed?"

"Well," Makoto pulled the knife out of his hoodie pocket to set on his railing. "That explains that then." 

"So wait- Hifumi actually got stabbed? What's with the face situation then?" Hiro gestured vaguely to his own face and winced. "Sorry, that was kinda rude." 

"But wait- we didn't see anything like that?" Aoi mumbled. 

"Mondo do you have any proof?" Toko called. "It sounds like it's just you- or you a-and Makoto-" 

"I didn't take a fuckin' picture- K-Kyoko should have seen it!" 

"But wait if he got stabbed then that makes a mess of what we all know-"

"We don't know anything and that's the issue Hiro." Chihiro pulled at their hair, head falling forward.

"I think there are too many loose ends at the moment, we'll have to focus on this case piece by piece." Kyoko spoke. "For example there's a clear timeline we're missing. Kiyotaka, do you remember anything?" 

"Excellent point Kyoko! I don't remember much, I was… I found a letter from Hifumi informing me an escape area had been found. I was to go to the art room. I can't remember the exact time." He rubbed his chin. "But I went, and then I was attacked." 

"What about after? You somehow made it to Mondo's room after all." Sakura asked next. 

"I remember waking up and feeling incredibly nauseous- I immediately threw up. I couldn't see clearly, and did my best to stumble out of the art room to get help." 

"Did you see- was Hifumi already dead?" Chihiro had their hands fisted in their sleep shirt after putting Alter Ego on the floor. 

"I do not know. Everything is- blurry." 

"Do you remember what time you were called?" Kyoko asked, hand to her chin. 

"Sometime between six and six twenty, I think. Early but I naturally wake every morning at five forty."

“ _Jesus christ_ ,” Mondo caught a few people mumble, he could barely hold back his own huff of laughter.

“So wait a minute- that’s earlier than when my note said,” Hiro produced the letter again and waved it around for a few seconds. “Mine said six thirty.”

“Does that sound right Taka?” Mondo asked, watching his boyfriend with a pensive expression deep in thought. 

“Yes, most definitely. I was called for certain before six thirty.” He nodded swiftly and as a result swayed on his feet for a moment, Makoto quick to reach around the cutout between them and offer a hand. 

“Alright then, so Hifumi made two letters, trying to lure first Kiyotaka- then Yasuhiro to the art room.” Makoto continued. 

“I mean he tried,” Hiro slung his arms up and crossed them behind his head. “I was practicing braids and reading my crop circle book until about three am- when I crashed I crashed _hard_. There was no way I was gonna see that note before I crashed, or be there on time, haha.” He stuck his tongue out and screwed his eyes shut.

“You couldn’t have used that time for something productive?” Toko sneered, smirking. 

“Oh absolutely not, you know it,” Hiro swiped at her playfully, and flashed a thumbs up. Toko rolled her eyes and scrubbed at her chin to hide her own smile. 

“So we have the beginnings of the timeline Kyoko mentioned. Is it fair to assume Hifumi made both of the letters?" Sakura rubbed her chin watching Makoto think, locking and unlocking his fingers. 

"I think so, we don't have Kiyotaka's letter?" He looked between Taka and Sakura, both who frowned. "Well, Taka if you remember let us know." 

"Absolutely Naegi!" 

"So Hifumi called Taka, and Taka arrived. Was it Hifumi that attacked you?" 

"I-I am fairly certain. I arrived and I saw Hifumi laying in the corner. Naturally I rushed to his aide and-" he placed a hand on his bandaged forehead. 

Mondo saw red. He could feel the rage boiling in his ribcage, oozing from his pores. He could see it too- Hifumi taking advantage of Kiyotaka's empathy, rising from the floor with the mallet and splattering blood up the wall. 

"...I don't remember anything after that in explicit detail." 

"So you didn't kill him?" Kyoko asked, arms folded. "You could be lying about the order of events."

"No! No I would _never_! Punctuality may not be my first love but it is one of my many! I would never raise a hand against a classmate, nor would I attend any important meeting late!" 

"Hey! I think of everyone here- Kiyotaka's the last suspect!" Chihiro yelled, startling Hiro beside them. Everyone looked to Chihiro and they nodded. Mondo could see them sweating bullets, but they didn't stop. "I-I can say for certain Taka didn't and _couldn't_ kill Hifumi. Right Sakura?" They looked to her and Sakura paused. 

"Kiyotaka's injuries and memory loss suggest a rather serious concussion. Considering he threw up, and collapsed down three flights of stairs into Mondo's room before passing out again… he was in absolutely no shape to do anything near exerting force to kill Hifumi, no matter the cause of death- or do anything like it." She rubbed her chin. "But I wasn't there. Was there proof at the scene Kiyotaka didn't kill him?"

"He… uh? I mean the place was clean? Couldn't do that in his state?" Mondo mumbled. 

"Maybe the mallets had something to with it?" 

"Or the laptop?" 

"The- blood splatter…?"

"Maybe it was something else at the crime scene you didn't notice?" 

"The crime scene!" Makoto yelled, pointing to Toko, the last to speak. "Mondo and I found where Taka was attacked- but Mondo had to uncover it. Why would Kiyotaka hide proof of his injury? He was already so heavily injured- he would be immediately a suspect! Why bother hiding the second mallet and splatter?" 

Makoto chewed his lip for a moment and continued, "And I don't see how Taka could lie about the order of events considering his wounds. Unless he murdered Hifumi and immediately brained himself- using the what- _five minutes_ between the time of death and when the round up began? It would be impossible with that small of a window after Hifumi’s death and the severity of Taka’s injuries." 

"Excellent catch Naegi!" Kiyotaka boomed again, Mondo watching him carefully. He moved and spoke with all of his vigor but Mondo could tell it was too much. His voice just slightly too loud, movements too thought out, smile too wide. Mondo snapped out of his staring when Kyoko waved her hand close to him. 

"Thank you Chihiro, Makoto- I wanted to prove our friend is innocent." 

"O-Oh! Yes!" Chihiro was practically glowing, they smiled and took a few deep breaths. "Right!" 

"Kiyotaka is innocent, so then- there was a window between he was knocked out and he left, that the murder must have taken place." Makoto wiggled his fingers around and bobbed his head. 

"Well we don't know that- maybe he got killed after Taka left!" Toko called, arms crossed. 

"No, that should be it-"

"I think Hifumi got killed after!" Toko yelled again. "I think Taka was too brained to know the time, how can we trust anything he’s saying? He probably got the time mixed up. There's such a small window between someone being knocked out and waking up, that would be ten minutes maximum! It was on the third floor too-" Toko snapped, folding her arms. "I've written enough drama thrillers. Hifumi was probably still alive when Taka got down to the residential hall." 

"Alright- uhm-" Makoto shook his head vigorously, "There has to be something…" 

Mondo rubbed his jaw now, what proved that? How could anyone prove Hifumi was dead _before_ Kiyotaka woke up? He scrunched his brow, and looked between his classmates. 

"The blood?" 

"The mallets?" 

"The laptop?" 

"How could anyone know exactly when Hifumi died aside from the file? The only way would have to be Kiyotaka knowing when he woke up and comparing it." Sakura shook her head. 

" _I won't tell either-_ " Monokuma giggled from his throne. 

"God I wanna punt you into the _sun-_ " Mondo leaned forward over his railing and Kyoko reached over to hold his bicep. It was familiar. The almost touching, the _so close_ , the _interruption_ -

Mondo jolted upright. "The announcement," he said, "the body discovery announcement went off when I found him. Just me." 

"So then _two_ people had to have seen the body before you- The killer and Kiyotaka!" Makoto cheered, pointing to him. "Excellent Mondo! Hifumi was definitely killed between him attacking Taka, and Taka waking up!" 

"Fine. I guess you have a point." Toko mumbled. 

“So the killer did the killing _after_ Hifumi had knocked out Taka.” Aoi bit her lip, “So what then? Does that match up with the letter thing? The timeline?”

“Maybe Hifumi worked with the killer? And the killer snapped?” Hiro rustled his hand in his hair and hummed. 

“I don’t remember anyone else in the room,” 

“But the- there’s no way the killer could know what was going on unless they got a letter, right? Otherwise- they had no idea this was all going down while everyone was asleep.” He rubbed his jaw. 

“Unless they had a-” Aoi stopped herself. “A _way_ of knowing what was going on.”

“Wait wait! No! I didn’t kill Hifumi!” Hiro swung his arms wildly. “I didn’t find the note until I went to get dressed, _after_ the- the attack! Y-You were with me!” 

“He showed up to the morning meeting in his pajamas.” Sakura nodded. 

“Yeah I can attest to that.” Mondo grumbled under his breath, making Aoi chuckle beside him. 

“To get back on track,” Kyoko spoke, “Kiyotaka woke up to find his letter. He went to the art room, and was attacked. He passed out, and the killer committed the crime. He awoke, and alerted us. Does that sound correct?”

“Right, is there anything else we can talk about to fill in the gap?” Makoto asked. 

“The laptop,” Toko pointed to Chihiro. 

“Huh? Y- Well I guess at this point I can’t hide it anymore,” Chihiro picked Alter Ego back up. “Alter Ego is a program I made to help me feel less lonely,” They opened the laptop, showing the dark green screen and radioactive text. “They talk to me.”

“It was at the crime scene?” Hiro asked, leaning over his railing to peek at the screen.

“What was it doing there?” Sakura asked. 

“I don’t know, I lost it last night. Well, last evening. Hifumi wanted to talk to Celeste again, and after he left I went to get food. Makoto, you ate with me,”

“Right!”

“And when I went back- it was gone.” They mumbled, fiddling with folding and opening the screen. 

“So Hifumi must have taken it.” Mondo spoke. “He took it to probably be a creep some more.”

“If he was planning a murder, why would he bring his ai waifu to the crime scene?” Hiro knocked his knuckles against his head. 

“Come on Hiro, don’t call my program an ai waifu-!” Chihiro swiped at him, Hiro jumping. 

“Sorry!” 

“Alter Ego must have done something, or been important.” Makoto spoke, putting the trial back on track. 

“I mean it kept him company? That probably was at least part of it. Hifumi hated, like, all of us.” Chihiro kept fiddling with their laptop, and sighed. 

“I did more than that Fujisaki,” Mondo felt nauseous again, because he hadn’t heard that voice since the sauna, and before that- he hadn’t heard it since the second motive reveal. Chihiro faltered back from the laptop, almost collapsing before Hiro caught their back and helped them stay on their feet. 

“My name is Celestia Ludenberg, and I orchestrated this crime. Or at least, in part. _”_ Chihiro carefully lifted the screen completely upright, the programmed face of Celeste smiling at the rest of the students. No one spoke, because what could they possibly say? Celeste was dead, there was no way she could actually do that-

“Or should I say, my name is-” the real Alter Ego flashed Chihiro’s voice, but the screen was flashing and fluctuating. “Komaru- Yuta- Takaaki- Jin-

“Daiya Owada.” It was Daiya’s voice, it was Daiya’s face. Mondo saw red. 

“Fucking cut it out Chihiro!” He screamed, folding himself over his railing. “ _Fuck off!_ ”

“I-I’m not-!”

“Sis? Please help I’m scared- Aoi!”

“ _Chihiro_!” Aoi bristled beside Mondo-

 _“Makoto? Jeez dummy you need to get ready- Sakura baby you need to train more- Hiro, don’t get in my way like that-”_ Alter Ego was sputtering, fans whirring and screaming. 

“I- I don’t know what it’s doing!” Chihiro yelled, closing the laptop, opening it and spinning it around to type furiously. Everyone was on edge now, ready to vault from their wells to flock the laptop and snap it to pieces. 

“It- It was bricked before but now-” Chihiro was typing in a stream of keyboard clicking, until they swore. “ _Fuck_! There’s something in here-!”

“My name is Alter Ego, and I provided Hifumi Yamada the instructions.” Alter Ego said. 

“W-What?” Toko pulled at her pigtails, “What the hell is going on?!”

“I was instructed to enable Hifumi Yamada to commit a murder.” Their face wasn’t visible, but everyone could see Chihrio’s face glowing just slightly from the screen. They were just as shocked and confused as everyone else.

“What?” The word bounced around, between the entire class. Mumbled, whispered, spat, pleaded. 

“No- no way. You can’t do something like that- I wouldn’t let any simulation encourage that-”

“Or maybe that’s what you want us to think!” Toko pointed. “If Alter Ego really did tell Hifumi to murder then the only one who could tell _it_ to tell _him-_ is you!”

“You’re the only one that could do it,” Mondo’s chest was heaving. No way. _No-_ “No- no fucking way- Chihiro explain yourself. Right now.”

“I didn’t! I would never!” Chihiro’s eyes were watering now, hands balled into tight fists. 

“Everyone, let’s calm down.” Kyoko did her best to placate. “Alter Ego was it?”

“Yes Kyoko Kirigiri?”

“Who instructed you to commit your deed.”

“My master. My master provided me the means and instructions to print, read to Hifumi Yamada as Celestia Ludenberg, and-” The screen went black before they could finish. 

The silence that hung around them was suffocating. Every pair of eyes were locked on Chihiro’s now dead laptop. 

“Turn it back on,” Makoto called, “Chihiro- turn it back on!”

“I-I’ll try!” They flipped the laptop closed then open, and returned to furiously typing. 

“But- it just…” Sakura’s voice was soft and confused. “It said it’s master,”

“Which-” Hiro rubbed his neck. “There’s…”

“So, the killer then- must have orchestrated it. The killer concocted the plan, had Alter Ego enact it,” Kyoko mumbled. 

“Wait wait wait- There’s two plans in here then. There’s what Hifumi tried to do that we can call Plan A, and then what the killer did- Plan B. Does that sound okay?” Aoi threw her arms out, commanding attention. “I don’t think Chihiro would do this. I want a full explanation of Hifumi’s plan, Plan A. I want it now.” 

“Alright, I guess in that case we have to edit the timeline? Hifumi’s plan- the Plan A started with- With stealing Alter Ego then?” Makoto questioned. 

“Right, if we can believe what it said just now- Hifumi took Alter Ego and was told to start this. The killer made Plan A for Hifumi to follow, and Plan B- for them to follow.” Kyoko mumbled. 

“So that was Plan A? Lure Taka first- then lure Hiro right?” Mondo snapped, flexing his fingers to keep them from digging into his palms. 

“Right.”

“Why would Hifumi or the real killer try to frame Hiro? He’s not the brightest but he’s not-” Mondo gestured vaguely. 

“I told Hifumi about my money troubles,” Hiro mumbled, “I-I wanted to be nice but I think Hifumi really just… listened to help himself feel better about framing me...”

That was something Mondo didn’t know, but now hearing it he could absolutely believe. Yasuhiro looked like the kind of guy who talked a big game and lost a big bet frequently. 

Jack laughed, gaining everyone’s attention. “There we go. I didn’t know that, but if he’s talked about it to other people- then it wouldn’t be that difficult to figure out. Boom. The means and attempt to frame blunt boy, both for Hifumi and the real killer.” She called, spinning a pair of scissors on her finger. “Hi, yes- hello. If you’re planning a murder, you need a fall guy. Hiro’s an easy pin, ‘specially if anyone knew he was struggling for cash.”

“So Plan A was to lure Taka, and then Hiro because Hiro was a pin for his money troubles. Hifumi attacked Taka to knock him out, and…?” Makoto rubbed his hands in his hair. “Urgh, this is messy and all just Plan A too-”

“What if Hifumi was actually gonna kill both of them?”

“Or maybe- uh? Taka fought back?”

“Assuredly, I did not.”

“Maybe the real killer was hiding at the crime scene?”

“There's the storage room?” Aoi rubbed her temples, “This is so messy.”

“The door was closed when we arrived, and when I went into the room everything was exactly the same as when we found it.” Makoto waved his hand. “That’s a good thought but not true.”

“Well there’s no way the killer could've just phased through walls,” Jack took to idly trimming the ends of her hair. 

Something tickled the back of Mondo’s mind and he swatted it down. 

“Let’s say, Kiyotaka arrived, Hifumi attacked him. I think- I think it would make sense for Hifumi to lure Hiro in, and knock him out as well.” Makoto rubbed his chin. 

“The two mallets were removed from the wall.” Sakura said next.

“If Hifumi planned to knock them both out, then-” Makoto looked around at his classmates. 

“Then if Hiro was knocked unconscious, he would be a prime suspect. He would have no alibi, _and_ be at the scene.” Sakura added nodding quickly. “Hifumi planned to lure Hiro into the room with knocked out Kiyotaka, and then knock out Hiro.” 

“While Hiro was unconscious then, he would kill Kiyotaka.” Kyoko finished. "That must have been Plan A.”

“T-That would be why there was a time differ- differentio- differenc-” Taka piped up briefly, his tongue not keeping up with him. “Why I was earlier.” He added. He had been all but silent for a long pause, his hands clenching his railing and leaning forward towards it. He wasn’t looking too hot. “I was intended to be bait before being the victim.”

“Not that it’s not exciting to hear you guys talk about me, but uh- I never showed up and Taka bro, you’re alive.” Hiro flashed nervous finger guns at him. “So what actually happened?”

“Well when you didn’t show up, take a look at him.” Jack gestured vaguely to Kiyotaka, who had his lips clenched between his teeth. “Plan A failed, Hifumi lost his fucking marbles.”

He blinked, looking around. “Apologies Jack?”

“Eh shut it.” She grumbled. 

“Taka, you said you were knocked out by that one swing, right?” Mondo leaned forward over his railing, desperate to be beside Kiyotaka. To be closer, be supporting him, be pressing gentle kisses to his bandages and to his swollen cheek. Mondo wanted to take the pain away but he knew if he left his well they'd both be in trouble.

“It was one.” Kiyotaka breathed.

"Then the rest of the damage was after the attack." Sakura nodded. "That lines up with what I found when I was treating him." 

"So Hifumi attacked Kiyotaka. Hiro never showed up. Hifumi started beating Taka? Why didn't he just kill him?" Jack spun her scissors again, before catching them. "At that point no matter what happened he'd be caught red handed. His Plan A was a paper boat in a bathtub, absolutely falling apart." 

"Well if the killer planned Plan A- then they would know when everything was going down right? Maybe the killer struck?" Sakura asked, looking to Makoto who was deep in thought.

"Right- I think… I think the killer struck. Not while he was beating Taka exactly. But… There’s still Plan B that we haven’t talked much about. What the killer was doing on a larger scale above Hifumi. Plan A and Plan B definitely intersect, and I think this is the time they do." Makoto rubbed his chin. "Hm." 

"What can prove Makoto's theory?" Kyoko asked. 

"The- the crime scene? It was clean…" 

"Alter Ego said something about printed instructions?" 

"He was beat up pretty badly himself, right? maybe the killer-" Aoi was trailing off when Makoto shouted, startling himself and everyone around him. 

"Hold it! S-Sorry, but Alter Ego should! If we can get the laptop working again, it can tell us more about Plan A _and_ Plan B-" 

"Makoto's right- I can prove it." Chihiro looked up. The ambient noise of their clicking died, and they themselves looked ready to end something.

"Alter Ego is bricked for sure. I can't open, run, or create any new program, but I found a dialog history. I know what Alter Ego said before it shut itself off, at least up until this trial." They scrubbed at their eyes, "All I have is this audio file. And after this window closes, I won't be able to do anything else." 

They clicked the trackpad, and Celeste's voice fluttered through the air again. It was slow and deliberate, like the clip was played at half speed.

" _Hifumi, leave him. Ishimaru is dead. Come here. No one cares for Ishimaru, and you've killed him. You Hifumi, keep your eyes on me. I care for you. You are so useful, so dedicated so…._

 _"Dead."_

Chihiro closed the laptop. Silence again fell through the trial ground. The more Mondo learned- the less things made sense, and he had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 9 
> 
> Almost missed the boat, but I didn't! This trial has needed a lot of rewrites and adjustments, so that's why I'm almost late. But rest assured! I'm still chugging away on this fic! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, I tend to get real anxious about the trial chapters so any positive thoughts really mean the world to me! (On a plus side it looks like the longer the fic goes on the longer each chapter gets)


	9. Case 3: Trial II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since last week's was super late, why not flip the script? To everyone with a healthy sleep schedule good morning! and to my fellow night gremlins, enjoy your bedtime story.

"C-Can we run through this one more time? I don't- _Chihiro's_ the prime suspect?!" Hiro gestured to them and swung his head around. 

"Alright- alright. Alter Ego was given the Plan A instructions. Plan A began. Kiyotaka arrived, and was knocked out. Yasuhiro did not arrive and Plan A failed. Hifumi attacked Kiyotaka more, that voice clip played as part of Plan B, and then Hifumi was murdered." Kyoko chewed her lip. "Does that sound correct?" 

"Hifumi was killed, and Taka escaped. He saw the body and got down to the residential hall." Aoi nodded. "Okay, I think that timeline clears up most of the confusion." 

Makoto nodded next. “So the killer planned to play that sound clip no matter what. I mean they couldn’t actively see the crime scene and mess with Alter Ego in real time, right? I mean, Taka wasn’t actually dead.” 

"Well then, two options. Either we press the girlie, or we investigate Hifumi's death more.” Jack slid her scissors back into the waist of her skirt, and cracked her neck. “There's still too much we don't know."

"I'm not a girl." Chihiro said. "I'm not a girl and I'm not a killer." 

"What? Then what are you?" Jack sneered.

"I'm a programmer." They said, taking a deep breath. "I can prove I wasn't the killer." 

"Please Fujisaki, I believe you but for certainty's sake." Kiyotaka's voice was wavering now, but he smiled. He smiled all the same. His assured and definite self, a noble and desperate attempt to offer stability to his friend. Chihiro's hands were shaking and their sleepshirt was definitively wrinkled from their grasping at it. 

"I'm in my pajamas," they said, "Hifumi died at six thirty five, and I was asleep. Everyone who showed up at the morning meeting in pajamas, we were in our rooms. We were asleep, and right where we were supposed to be!" 

"Chihiro is right, the killer must have been awake and aware of what was going on. They could have been in their pajamas but… it would be nearly impossible for them to get from the art room to their dorm room between killing Hifumi, and Taka's appearance." Makoto's fingers were wiggling again as he thought. 

Mondo could only stare at the floor. Something was bothering him, the tickling in the back of his mind. But… He remembered how excited Chihiro and Kyoko were to share the Alter Ego project, how kind and strong Chihiro had been… Could Chihiro really plan a murder like this? Plan _two_ murders?

Jack had no such concern. "We have no clearer option than Chihiro." 

"I hate to say it but… can Alter Ego even lie…?" 

Chihiro screamed now- everyone stared at them, varying levels of concern, shock, or distrust, but they didn't stop. "I'm not tall or strong enough to beat up Hifumi, I was _asleep_ when I was woken up for Taka's appearance, I had no way to get from the art room to my dorm, _and_ even _if_ I did it, how could I tamper with the crime scene?!" 

They were crying. "I _didn't-_ just to be clear- but Mondo says Hifumi was stabbed. Makoto found a knife. I was helping Sakura from Taka's appearance until the trial! I never saw the body, the crime scene, or had a chance to!" 

Why was Mondo doubting them? Chihiro may have been a coward and a pushover when this started- but they weren’t anymore. Everyone in this killing game was in a white hot crucible, and he realized faintly that more than a few friendships and students were starting to crack under the pressure. Hiro standing beside them, unable to make eye contact. Sakura, unsure and silent. Kyoko, so deep in thought she was dead to the world. 

Chihiro, eyes still watering and knees shaking- didn’t. The closeted Chihiro would take the punishment for sake of not bothering anyone. The only reasons they would fight like this- because they were innocent, and they didn't want everyone here to die as a result of their cowardice. Chihiro was scared. And they were still fighting.

Mondo threw an arm up and slammed it down on his railing, making the wood shake. “Chihiro says they didn’t, I’m trusting them.” His voice was loud and booming, and he didn’t stop. “We know what Hifumi tried to do. We need to figure out who the killer was. Chi talked about some stuff we haven’t focused on yet. Hifumi’s face, the knife, and the wound I saw.”

“Well knowing Hifumi, ‘was probably grovelling on his hands and knees or somethin.” Jack sneered.

"Wait- wait that's an excellent point." Makoto waved his hands at her, "The face situation is a clear wound but- Mondo, what did you say it looked like? A-At the scene?"

"Looked like he got- curb stomped, right." Mondo nodded.

"He was definitely shoved or forced down onto the floor- And I think the damage wasn’t from an attack but more of a situational convenience. I still don't think there was enough blood to say the definitive cause of death was the- the-” He gestured vaguely at his own face. “The _that_. I say the stabbing would line up better, and the face is a byproduct. No poison, no strangulation, no broken bones or missing limbs. Hifum was killed very strategically. Clean, cold, and calculating."

“Maybe he fell?” Aoi pulled at her curls, her hair tie between her teeth. 

“I mean what about the second mallet you guys were talking about?” Hiro scratched his head. 

“There _was_ the second mallet beside Hifumi’s body.” Sakura hummed.

"Yeah, but like, was it bloody? Was it like splattered?" Hiro rolled his hands, "I wasn't there y'all gotta fill me in." 

“No, it wasn’t like- nasty or anything. Like he got bonked with it, yeah, but not nearly as bad as Taka got. The one in the corner was real bloody,” Mondo mumbled, “I think Makoto knows what he’s talkin’ about. The blood was on the floor under his face, and his face was fucked up. They matched.”

“The two options are Hifumi was distracted by Alter Ego, and the killer smashed his face and then stabbed him,” Makoto gingerly lifted the knife in his hand, “Or the killer stabbed Hifumi and after he was dead smashed his face.”

“I don’t know if the stabbing really lines up though, you and I didn’t see any wound like that.” Aoi put her hands on her hips. “All we have is Mondo’s account.”

“I believe Mondo’s account,” Sakura called, looking over the classmates between them. “Aoi, are you alright?”

“I just- something is really off here. We’re missing a lot of information, and it seems like the more we unwrap the messier it gets.” She pulled her hair back up into her ponytail, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “We already had to bust out the Plan A and Plan B thing-”

“Listen if Alter Ego was the one who gave the instruction then there’s no way it’s anyone _but_ Chihiro!” Jack swung her arm again, and Chihiro snapped back. 

“I didn’t, and I wouldn’t! I know all the programs I’ve been running since I hooked into the Hope’s Peak mainframe! A-Anything other than downloads, I’ve made myself with Kyoko as witness! She's been helping!”

“But Chihiro was in their room!”

“Right!”

“Hey you’re stupid enough to believe that stabbing crap!”

“Chihiro could stab him!”

“There wasn’t a stab _wound_!”

“But if they-”

“You’re not _listening_! I said if-”

“No- no it’s like-”

Mondo’s brain buzzed again, like there was something just outside of his field of vision. When he finally realized what had been bothering him for the trial, he turned slowly to his right.

“Kyoko,” the girl having gone still and silent for a long long while. His voice was slow and unsure. “How did you get from the hallway to the kitchen?”

She looked up to him, a flash of panic in her eyes. “Mondo, no.”

Makoto let out a wordless scream, interrupting the infighting that started. “Mondo! What did you just say?”

He didn't look away from her. "I asked Kyoko how she got from the hallway to the kitchen before me a few days ago. Hiro, you were there with me. Chihiro, Makoto, with her." 

"What do you mean?" Makoto shoved a hand in one of his pockets. 

"Oh, right! When Makoto and Hifumi were fighting, right?" Hiro nodded. 

"Kyoko was already in the kitchen." Chihiro said quickly. 

"No, she wasn't. Kyoko talked to me in the hall, ran into Yasuhiro by the trash room, and vanished. Next thing I know after I'm done playing mommy- she's walking out of the kitchen." Mondo felt the heat burning inside him again. 

"You're misunderstanding,"

"No, no Kyoko's just like us." Makoto seemed to have more to say, but bit his tongue. 

"No way- Kyoko?" Aoi grabbed Mondo by the shoulder, leaning around him. "Kyoko?" 

"I… I have my reasons-" 

“That’s not an answer. You got from the residential hall- to the _kitchen_ without us seeing you as we walked straight there. You didn’t come with us when we started the search for Hifumi’s body- but all of a sudden you were there, telling me to calm down. You disappear for hours at a time without telling anyone, doing god knows what. You know something about this school.” Mondo counted on his fingers, voice sharp and violent as he stared down at Kyoko. 

She kept her gaze down. 

“There was the motive announcement too,” Aoi tugged on Mondo’s sleeve and he couldn’t fight the snarl on his face now. 

"Monokuma!" Makoto yelled. "How do you know where we are?" 

The bear stirred from a fake nap and yawned. "I track you on your student handbooks of course."

"How accurate is that?" 

"Hmm, about a ten foot radius sphere?" He yawned again. "And hurry this up already, will you?" 

Jack called next. "Makoto, what does that have to do with anything?" 

"I-I… I had a hunch and…" Makoto's face fell, eyes wide. "Kyoko where were you during the new motive announcement?" 

"I was- in my room-" Her eyes were wide now. "No- You must understand." 

"If you were in your room, there would be no way Monokuma would start the announcement. He knew we were there because of our handbooks. If you can move around like Mondo and the others have seen- You were there…

"Or at least you were close enough for Monokuma to think you were." 

"I had her handbook!" Chihiro yelled, interrupting him. 

"What? No- Kyoko must have been _below_ the gym, the ceilings are raised-" 

"Chihiro you-"

Chihiro didn’t stop. "I had Kyoko's handbook. She told me she didn't want to come. Right Kyoko?" 

" _Chihiro-_ " 

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

"Kyoko couldn't have done this!" 

"I- I want to believe so too, but…" Makoto withdrew a hand from his hoodie. "I wanted to think it was a fluke." He lifted a small piece of cloth in the air, letting it unfold. A pale lilac square, splotched in pink blood. 

It took Mondo a moment to recognize it, he had only ever seen it in the low light of the bathhouse one night. _Chihiro laughed before they coughed fakely into a fist. Kyoko offered a handkerchief that they pushed away with an eye roll. It was sweet._

"This was wrapped around the knife." He said quietly. 

"Wait a minute- we're back at the knife and the stabbing again! How do we know Hifumi got stabbed? How do we _know?_ You two sure are gangin’ up on our lifeline here!" Jack swung her arms now. 

"W-Well, a lot of us never saw the body or the crime scene," Hiro rubbed his arms uncharacteristically somber. 

"Mondo was right." Kyoko swallowed. "I didn't say anything earlier. Hifumi had a stab wound on his back between his ribs." 

"What?" 

"There would have been way more blood-" 

"He was stabbed in a very specific way, it was up through him so the blood wouldn't leak out until the proper pressure was applied. He did die of blood loss, it just didn't escape him. Like a- a bowl with a hole in the bottom." Kyoko's voice shook now, her hands were balled tight as they sat on her railing. "I recognized it, but not until after everyone had left."

"No- no way. Kyoko! No fuckin' way! There's-" Hiro looked around. 

"No! It wasn't Kyoko!" Chihiro grabbed the railing in front of them and shook it. "She's the smartest one here!"

"The- the crime scene…" Aoi put a hand to her mouth. "Kyoko’s the kind of person to leave it like that. It was spotless, not a footprint of a splatter out of place…" 

"If- If she had some way of getting from the hall to the kitchen unnoticed, to be under the gym… she must have a way to get from the art room to her own…" Sakura said gently. 

"She woke me up for the meeting! She was there!" Chihiro called now. 

"Chihiro, you woke me up, I got Sakura," Hiro pointed around the trial ground, and stopped. "Kyoko…" 

"Kyoko you were the first person awake, Chihiro and Hiro just confirmed it. You heard the screaming and started the round up..." Makoto said softly. "How would you hear it from your sound proofed room?" 

"Stop it! Kyoko wouldn't! You're- you're all forgetting about the m- t-the instructions! My stupid program said-"

Kyoko reached into her jacket and closed her eyes. She withdrew a folded piece of paper. Opening it, a faint blood splatter on the corner. On it, printed text detailing instructions for someone to attack and kill Kiyotaka, creating the perfect window for the fake blackened Yasuhiro to be irrefutable as the killer. "It's okay Chihiro." She said quietly.

"Kyoko…" 

"Everything. Everything about this crime comes back to you- The cleanliness, the fucking intricacy, _you_ had the way to travel, _you_ had the way to control Alter Ego and Chihiro- You wanted Kiyotaka dead you sonova _bitch_!" Mondo swung fast, and swung hard. Kyoko stumbled back against Sakura, who kept her upright. 

"Mondo! Stop it!" Makoto yelled. 

" _Mondo_!" Chihiro screamed. Sakura helped Kyoko back to her feet, a hand on her slowly swelling cheek.

"If… it this is all true…" Makoto took a shaking breath. "I can say how this all went down.

"The killer devised a plan using Alter Ego, Chihiro's AI. This was Plan A. They planned to have Hifumi kill Kiyotaka, and frame Yasuhiro. Or at least, they made Plan A for Hifumi- to make their own murder plan too messy to solve. Their larger overall plan was Plan B, which would be carried out whether Hifumi succeeded or not. They laid out Plan A in clear instructions and because they had already revealed they were the mastermind of the Alter Ego situation, the killer was able to instruct and manipulate Chihiro without them realizing. They used Chihiro and adjusted their code. The killer had the instructions and follow up instructions generated inside the program to be used later. 

"After the third floor was opened, the killer found the perfect time. They had the program enact it's plan, giving Hifumi the instructions to Plan A and watching as he stole the laptop. Hifumi readied his own murder attempt while the real mastermind lurked in the shadows waiting to enact Plan B.

"Early this morning, the killer got dressed and left their room, travelling through secret passages between the rooms and floors to not be witnessed. They had already known of them to be sure their crime would be flawless.

"Hifumi lured Taka to the art room, and attacked him. The killer watched as Hifumi waited for his second victim, Yasuhiro. But Hiro never showed up. Hifumi began beating Kiyotaka, and the Celeste message tripped. Plan A wasn't going to be successful, but Plan B would be.

"The killer knew if Hifumi survived, both of their plans would be found out. Hifumi would explain what happened, and suspicion would fall on both the killer and their assistant Chihiro. So they acted."

"As Hifumi was kneeling to look at Alter Ego, the killer smashed Hifumi's face into the floor most likely with a step. They pushed up his sweatshirt, and stabbed him with the knife I found in front of the library- doing so in a specific and calculated way. Hifumi died, and the killer wiped their blade, disappearing back through their secret passages. They had almost returned to their room when their only mistake occurred. Kiyotaka wasn't dead. 

"Taka woke up and was sick before he fled the scene. When he made it to Mondo's room and woke him up, the killer hadn't gotten back to their own room yet. And now- they couldn't. Mondo was awake, and his door was open. If Mondo saw them, the killer would have no excuse. Being dressed, and holding a murder weapon after Kiyotaka was just attacked? Not likely.

"The killer had no choice but to start the round up, starting with Chihiro as their accomplice. Then up the hall, with Hiro, Sakura, and Aoi. Now they had to play along. When they had their chance they sent any witnesses away from the body to keep the real cause of death a mystery, and used their secret passages to dispose of the knife. I almost didn't notice, but when I did the killer had no choice but to dispose of their handkerchief too."

Makoto sucked in a deep breath and looked up at her. "Please- please tell me I'm wrong Kyoko Kirigiri." 

"Chihiro, you can tell the truth now." She spoke gently. 

"What? What are you saying!?" Chihiro had yet to stop crying, whipping their head around. “Stop it! You didn’t do this! You didn’t and if we vote then we’re all gonna die!”

“I lied to you. I used you. You can-” 

Kyoko was interrupted by the blasting of Monokuma’s laughter. “Well you all sound so sure! Let’s get the voting _rrrr-rolling_ then! Who will you elect as the blackened this time around? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?”

The levers raised from the floor yet again. The trials before had left them time, left them a clear path with all of the questions answered. This was rushed, this was chaotic, this was unclear. But Mondo didn’t hesitate. Someone he trusted- someone he wanted to care about took his heart and snapped it in two. Kyoko Kirigiri planned to kill his closest friend, and attempted to frame his other. She was cunning and manipulative and heartless. He didn’t believe it before, but now-

He violently shoved his lever forward, unable to turn and look at Kyoko beside him. Of everyone here, only she could think of a plan like this. Only she would use so many people like this- like a fucked up ladder. She stepped on Hifumi, on Yasuhiro, on Chihiro, on Kiyotaka. And Mondo had had enough.

No one else moved quite as deliberately as Mondo- but the slow and resigned clicking of levers said it well enough. The monolith of a slot machine spun, wheels clicking down to land on Kyoko's picture. And again the machine waited, letting the students marinate in anxiety and fear. 

The explosion of lights, cheering, and fake flowers felt hollow. It felt faked, cruel, inhumane, it felt wrong. But despite how it felt- it was correct. 

"That's correct! The killer of Hifumi Yamada is Kyoko Kirigiri!" Monokuma cheered. "Excellent sleuthing, such a shame for little miss defective." Monokuma just kept roaring with laughter, Mondo unable to even process what was going on. 

Across the trial ground Chihiro collapsed to the floor, knocking Alter Ego to clatter to the floor and bounce. People were talking, confused mumbles. 

"Kyoko-" Makoto pushed his way past Sakura, "Why? Why did you do this?"

Mondo couldn't look up at her, but he could hear it in her voice. Kyoko was crying. 

"I wanted the money." It was so fucking _fake_. "My- my father went missing a few years ago. I wanted to do the right thing. I used the wrong means." 

"Then why won't you _tell us_ the fucking truth?" Mondo spat, fists shaking at his side. 

"I am-"

" _Stop it-_!" Mondo roared, arm up and ready to punch her again. He was held back though, Sakura dashing around Kyoko to heft him in her arms. Mondo thrashed in her arms while trying to kick at Kyoko. 

"Now now- I'll get this moving then! Can't have Mondo spoiling the fun for wittle ol' me!" Monokuma screeched, jumping up from his throne. In typical fashion he disappeared, everyone watching. The ominous metal clicking behind most of the group was familiar- and then just like Leon a metal collar flew out from one of the walls. Cinching around Kyoko's neck- The girl was snatched backwards with a terrified scream before she was gone and her scream cut off.

The fight was gone from Mondo's chest like it was torn out. Violently, bloodily, and leaving a nasty gaping wound behind. No one knew what to do. Kyoko- the smartest, the most well adjusted, the brain of the operation- she was a murderer. She was going to die a violent and bloody death. They were all going to watch. After everything- the glue holding them together was poison.

"Hey. Hey come here." Hiro was the first to speak, helping Chihiro to their knees, wrapping his arms around them. They melted against him- crying and burying their face in his shirt. It was loud unprocessed grief- like their desperation was scraping up the inside of their ribcage to spew from their lips.

"Woah!" Jack called next, sprinting around the wells to catch Kiyotaka as he began to collapse. "Come on man," She mumbled, hefting one of his arms over her shoulders."I got you." 

"Kiyotaka!" Mondo yelled, Sakura finally letting him go. He ran forward and screeched to a halt in front of his friends. Jack shook her head subtly. 

"I got him, go check Chihiro." She shuffled Kiyotaka briefly, but he didn't argue. "Go." 

"I'll be back," Mondo took a deep shaking breath and rubbed Taka's forearm, jogging over to Chihiro and Yasuhiro. Hiro glanced up to him- a pensive and unsure expression.

"Chi, Chi c'mere." Mondo dropped to his knees, Chihiro reluctantly pried off of Yasuhiro and clung to Mondo instead, arms under Mondo's jacket. "I got you," Mondo mumbled into the top of their hair. "Here." He shuffled briefly out of his jacket, draping it over their shoulders. The collar almost blocked their whole head- but they nodded against him. "This ‘ll keep you safe." 

"Why did she…? I thought- this has to…" they sniffled violently, aggressively scrubbing their face against his tanktop. “She wouldn’t. Kyoko _wouldn’t…_ ”

"It's not fair." He mumbled back. "This is hard. And it's not fair. You deserved better." 

Mondo saw out of the corner of his eye Hiro scurry away- he went to Makoto, Sakura and Aoi. It looked like Jack and Kiyotaka were making their way over to the group too. "Can you walk? If we don't go we'll get in more trouble." 

"I don't want to... Mondo I wanna go home..." 

"I know, I know." 

"I don't want to be stronger if this is what happens-" 

"You don't have to be strong right now. Just stay behind me, alright? I'm not leaving you behind right now." He shuffled them to their feet, "Hold onto my shirt, I'll tell you when it's over." He took one step before they collapsed again, face almost on the ground and arms swiping in under their chest. 

“One more try,” He said gently. “Just hold on. I’ll drive.”

Mondo walked with Chihiro attached to him back to the rest of the group, all varying levels of distraught. Sakura seemed to be the most functional, with Jack a close second while both were trying to gauge Kiyotaka. Chihiro was the worst, with Kiyotaka the second if only because the girls had to hover around him to keep him on his feet at all. They all welcomed the pair back with head nods and mumbled greetings. No one knew what to do, but it all felt- wrong. It felt like a phone landing on concrete at just the wrong angle- like rubbing the edge of a piece of paper in just the wrong way.

“At least she regretted it.” Jack’s voice floated through the air, but the wound was too fresh for anyone to share the sentiment.

Mondo tried to take Kiyotaka, but Sakura shook her head and took him instead. "I've got him," 

He curled up in her arms, head on her shoulder and eyes closed. His heavy breathing was the only sound left in the room. 

“When we get back to the rooms I’ll look him over again,”

“How far down do you think we are? The change in pressure might’ve messed with his head.” Aoi said softly, walking over to take Sakura’s free hand. Of all people to know about that, the professional swimmer would be the one. 

It was also an attempt to hold a conversation, but it died almost immediately. 

When one of the wall panels parted, floor lights shining like an anglerfish luring its prey- The group moved in silence. 

This time the group walked out on a small concrete lot with a chain link fence, it looked over what appeared to be a long factory line with a huge industrial conveyor belt in the center. What looked like a wasteland of aged classroom desks and chairs all in various states of decay littered the floor. Facsimiles of buildings stood as cutouts down the row. But directly down the belt- Mondo winced. 

A leviathan of pure force- a huge lumbering hydraulic weight. He’d seen them in movement before, there was a funeral service for especially good bikes where the Diamonds would gather in the junkyard to crush them together. This time he vividly noticed this gathering would not be any sort of celebration. 

Just like the executions prior a banner unfurled on their side of the chain link fence. 

_A Lesson Learned. Execution of Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective._

The crusher wheezed to life, startling more than a few of the bystanders as it slammed heavily against the base. The belt screamed to life next, warning lights flashing before Kyoko appeared. She was lowered from the ceiling on a chair in the mouth of a mighty claw. As she landed on the belt before them Monokuma made his appearance. It looked like Kyoko was chained to the chair and placed before her were a school desk, a stack of books, and a blackboard. Monokuma waved to the board, stupid little glasses and cap on his head as he pretended to teach. The belt was moving. The floor shook with each thundering slam of the crusher- Kyoko was slowly being fed to the machine unable to get away or as much as see her death coming. It slammed again and again- Kyoko tried to look before Monokuma retched her attention, whacking the side of her face with his pointer. 

Kyoko was slowly turning red- then blue. Her death wasn’t as violent and visceral as Byakuya or Leon. This was psychological. This was torture. Mondo felt sick to his stomach just watching as every slam brought her closer. She was writhing in the chains now, eyes wide and mouth screaming something no one could hear over the crunching and the industrial noises. It was so unlike her- she wasn’t sitting calmly and accepting her fate- Kyoko was screaming. She was fighting, writhing like a hooked worm with tears falling down her cheeks. 

Mondo would never get used to this. With every execution he felt more and more fucked up- He reached around behind himself to put a hand on Chihiro’s head. They stayed against him.

He caught one small section of her lips moving as Kyoko made eye contact with him. The shadow of the crusher hung over her. _Sixteen._ _Sixteen Students._

And the fight left her body as the crusher fell. 

Mondo wanted to close his eyes- but he didn’t. Because instead of slamming Kyoko into a paste, the crusher fell and halted not a foot above her head. The floor beneath her chair shook. It opened, and Kyoko was gone. The warning lights and the screaming factory machines stalled. The room was silent. 

The world froze. Monokuma stood staring down at the chasm that opened in the floor, the other students frozen in shock and awe- Mondo was ready to collapse himself. Everything was falling apart. But he recognized one thing. The sound of a laptop clicking shut.

He turned slowly, pushing the collar of his coat back from over Chihiro’s head. Chihiro Fujisaki looked up at him, not a tear in their defiant eye with Alter Ego in their arms and pressed against their chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 8
> 
> Hmm, things sure are interesting huh? :)c I'm trying to not spoil anything but just to be clear, Kyoko's not dead! And Chihiro is a little bit of a liar ;) (Kinda swapped around some dr canon cases but shush)
> 
> Some general authors notes: I figured since Chihiro's whole goal was to get stronger they're slowly becoming a deuteragonist? Not intentional but I'm vibing with it. ALSO TRANS RIGHTS BABY!!! I noticed a lot of people weren't sure of the killer at the end of the last chapter, I hope the information in this chapter brought everything together clearly. Again this case accidentally got away from me real bad, so I really hope everything made sense by the end! (Please be gentle if it wasn't, this is for fun and for free after all.)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, the next case is more on the rails and straightforward so if you want something cleaner be sure to check back in!


	10. Case 3: An Epilogue and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Watch out, this chapter is VERY HEAVY. As in content warnings for some real heavy emotional repression, self hatred spirals, anger issues, violence, and a choking. Mondo has *~trauma~* and that takes a major role in this chapter. If that last warning is potentially triggering for you- you'll want to skip from Kiyotaka's doorbell ringing until Mondo returns to his room (about two paragraphs). Also minor transphobia in the beginning (It's explicitly called out and corrected immediately. I may have cut the creepy horny from Monokuma but he's still a little greaseball)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But other than that- I hear you! "I, you said you weren't going to update today!" you're saying dear beloved reader. Well I can't seem to go a week without that, huh? So it's a winter miracle! But be sure to read the cws in the summary, because it may be holly and jolly or whatever- but Mondo is straight up not having a good time this chapter. And somehow I always have to make this note- don't use fanfiction as your refrence for treating injuries. I did some basic research on how to treat concussions, but if anything happens please remember to contact a professional! Or a jock. They seem to always get a broken bone or a concussion. Shame Leon's gone, huh? 
> 
> Also if I didn't keep the chapter titles consistent I really would put that last half in quotation marks because Mondo's _Mondo_ and a teenager. Anyway, enjoy Mondo finishing up the new worst day of his life.

Before Mondo had a chance to start thinking- The factory lights blared again, the grinding of metal and screeching of machines so loud no one was safe. Mondo put his hands to his ears- he was used to engines, tire squeals, car horns- but this was inorganic, guttural and metallic in a way good bikes never sounded. 

“ _Chihiro- What the hell did you do_ !” Mondo screamed as loud as he could, but he couldn’t hear his own voice over the room. One eye barely open he saw them yell back, Alter Ego clattering to the floor as they covered their ears. _I stood up for my friend._

“ **Chihiro Fujisaki!** ” Monokuma’s voice was deafening to be heard over the machinery- and just as the sound began to calm Chihiro was grabbed by the back of their sleepshirt. Mondo caught a glimpse of their shorts in a smear of color and then they were torn into the air by a huge metal claw, thrashing like a hooked fish. His jacket went flying off them- It was the one that lowered Kyoko to her stage, Mondo noticed. The bear himself appeared next, sliding down the body of the claw holding them up to land on the head. “Now now, Chihiro! I can’t have you _interrupting_! I had better execute you in your dear Kyoko’s place-” His voice sounded just as grating- but undercut with some clear rage. Like this was really something he hadn’t planned on. The rest of the yard fell silent and unused.

“Chihiro didn’t kill anyone! You can’t punish them!” Aoi ran forward towards the claw, leaping into the air. She hit the side of Chihiro's sock clad foot but the claw moved further into the air. Mondo saw Sakura hand off a waking Taka to Hiro and come next, swiping in the air. 

"Put me down!" Chihiro swung wildly.

"Yeah! Chihiro didn't do anything!" 

"Oh surely you can't believe that, the Ultimate Programmer?! Why I oughta-" 

"Chihiro Fujisaki did not violate any school regulation!" Kiyotaka came running next, pointing up at Monokuma. "Shall I list them out for you-?! Rule number one states Students may reside only within the school! Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time! Rule number two states-" 

"Ugh! Of course- I know _he_ won't stop any time soon." Monokuma sneered down at him, and Mondo rushed forward next, a hand around the small of Taka's back. 

"Put them down you stupid fuck!” Mondo yelled. 

“No, I don’t think I will! Chihiro here interrupted my wonderful execution- and on top of a nuisance he’s a liar!”

“Woah transphobia, not cool.” Yasuhiro was the calmest of everyone, hands shoved in his pockets. Despite everything Mondo kind of appreciated it. 

“Fine- they lied! That laptop was bricked, hmm?” The claw rattled violently and Sakura followed the movements to stay under Chihiro. “It clearly wasn’t! I’ll be sure you won’t ever be able to use it again at the least-”

“It’s just a talking simulator!” Jack, the apparent inheritor of the groups braincell shouted now, hands cupped around her mouth. 

“Oh no- it can do far more than that, and I know it. You really think I, the _wonderful_ headmaster Monokuma wouldn't realize you were in the Hope's Peak mainframe Fujisaki? I knew what you were doing from the _second_ you got in here. Or at least, I had my hunches until my mole confirmed it."

Bullshit, nobody here was a mole- he could believe it if it was somebody like Leon or Celeste, but looking around? These were people who had loved ones, lives to live. They were all for the most part- pretty normal.

"Well how about this? I'm done playing these games. Sakura, pick up the laptop." 

"What?" 

"I said- pick it up."

Like hell she was gonna bend over and just- Sakura lifted the small laptop nearly dwarfing it in her hand. _What_?

"Open it." 

She pushed the screen back.

"Sakura, what are you _doing_?" Aoi rushed towards her, jumping in vain to reach the laptop she held above her. 

"Sakura?" Makoto stood now, hands still on his ears. 

"Break it." Monokuma giggled, swaying back and forth on the claw. 

"What?! No- no you can't!" Chihiro swung their legs, pulling at their shirt and shorts.

"My friend would never-" Kiyotaka's voice was interrupted by what happened next. One hand on the keyboard and one hand on the flat of the screen, Sakura smashed the laptop backwards over her knee. It fell to the ground in two pieces, sparking and sizzling.

No one knew what to say. That was their lifeline. That was their way out. That was their last hope. 

"Tell them what you've done." Monokuma continued, voice interrupted by giggling. 

"..." 

"I said-" The claw rose further towards the ceiling now, and Monokuma's voice grew louder. "Tell them. What. You've. Done." 

"I-I told Monokuma about Alter Ego." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. 

"What?!" 

"W...what?"

"Sakura…?" Aoi rushed to her girlfriend, hands on her bicep. "Sakura-" 

"I've barely had to do anything, just hold her family and dojo hostage- but really I've barely had the time to mention it! The killings have been going swimmingly! Sakura here has been feeding me information, why for example- dear Mondo- you're not doing too hot are you? Why, is this too familiar to what you did to kill your dear brother? 

"Aoi, it would be such a shame if the cafeteria options changed, or Hiro if word got out about how deep you really are in debt. Selling other students underwear? _Trashy-_ "Chihiro it seems everyone knows about your gender but they don't know about your birth name or how you've funded your silly little computer builds. Kiyotaka, what about your family history? Toko, what about yours? 

"I already knew a fair bit about each of you, but this sealed my deal. And now that Sakura isn't as useful as I believed, I have no use for her." 

Monokuma danced around the head of the claw, rubbing his paws up and down his front. "It seems your protector is the one who betrayed you! The person you relied on, confided in- a traitor! Doesn't it just break your heart, grind any hope of escape into a fine little powder?" 

The hot wave of shame rolled over Mondo again- his hands tightened in Kiyotaka's shirt. He glanced over and everyone else had the same reaction. Shame, betrayal, distrust. Sakura- the nurse, the muscle, the emotional maturity, the kindness, standing in her strawberry patterned nightgown… 

"Doesn't it feel familiar?" 

"No…" Aoi spoke in the silence, clenching her fists. "I refuse to believe it!" 

"It's true." Sakura kept her gaze down.

"W-wait… has Sakura really been spying on us for the mastermind?" Hiro put his hand to his mouth. 

"She's- she's been selling us out! She's a monster- or I-I guess we all forgot she's the- _the ogre_ a-after all!" Toko had taken to cowering behind Makoto. 

"Sakura!" Aoi pulled at her arm- "Tell the truth! You would never!" 

"Aoi, I'm sorry. I- I never wanted to." 

"Dude-" Hiro rushed forward next, grabbing Aoi's hoodie and tugging her backwards. 

"Stop it!" 

"No way! I'm not gonna let you get killed!"

"What a shocking discovery, hmm? Kill her, torture her, punish her- or don't! Just know you'll never get out of this school and Sakura Ogami is part of the reason why! **Have fun**!"

The claw snapped open and Chihiro flailed- falling with a scream before Sakura acted. She caught them, not reacting in the slightest as they writhed out of her arms- running to hide behind Mondo and Kiyotaka. The rest of the students stood in a half circle around her, watching. 

Monokuma and the claw disappeared into the ceiling leaving the students in their stewing silence. 

When the door opened back to the trial ground, Toko was the first through it. She had a hand on Hiro's jacket, who in turn had Aoi- it was a chain of fearful stumbling back to the trial ground. 

Sakura didn't talk. That was all Mondo needed to know. He kept one arm supporting Kiyotaka who was again quickly losing steam- and one over Chihiro's shoulders. 

Makoto stayed behind- but as Mondo was leaving he listened in. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Sakura remained silent.

Boarding the elevator, the doors stood open for only a few moments after Chihiro stumbled through. Toko was quick to slam her hand on the close door button again and again. She kept her gaze down, and a free hand on her waist. 

"I-I would ask what we're gonna do- now I mean- but…" 

"I'm going back down." Aoi yelled, startling everyone. 

"No way dude! If she's willing to- t- sell us out like that-" Hiro pulled at his hair. "I thought she was chill but now… She's the ultimate martial artist right? If she's working for the mastermind…"

"We don't know anyone, do we?" Chihiro mumbled. 

"And what were you doing, huh twerp?" Jack shoved at them now, Mondo lifting an arm and shoving her shoulder back. 

"Don't you dare-" He glared, jabbing a finger at her. 

"Well they're the one who did all of this! If they hadn't've messed with Kyoko's execution-!"

Mondo was ready to yell back, before he realized she was right. Chihiro had a huge hand in all of this and had made no means to explain themselves yet. But he knew he couldn’t think about that yet. He bottled the thought and the mess of feelings into a dark spot somewhere in his chest, and left it to rot.

"Kyoko didn't kill anyone!" Chihiro yelled.

"There's no way she _couldn't!"_ Aoi yelled now, tears in her eyes.

"Please stop _yelling-_ " Kiyotaka started another yell, before his eyes fluttered shut. "If you- we need to…" 

Mondo moved both of his arms around his partner, and as the doors opened he barreled through.

Kiyotaka's door was unlocked, and as soon as Mondo got the both of them through it, he slammed it shut, and locked it. 

"Alright, alright- let's get you laid down." Mondo wheezed, helping Taka to a seat on the bed. His eyes were still closed, and he held a hand to his bandage. Mondo scrambled to fluff and shove the pillows into a supported laying position- (he knew Taka shouldn't sleep but he also shouldn't _move_ , and the guy deserved to be comfortable).

"I shouldn't… I promised Junko I would teach her how to fold and hang a sweater," His eyes rolled as he blinked them open, and Mondo dropped to his knees in front of him. 

"That's… okay- okay. Junko can wait." 

"If you just hang it you'll stretch out the shoulders," Kiyotaka's head slumped, and Mondo put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm gonna lay you down, okay? Keep your eyes closed." He put a hand against his back and the back of his head, slowly leaning Kiyotaka down onto the bed.

"Mukuro stretches out the shoulders… Sayaka steals the sweaters…" 

"Right, right." Mondo finally pressed him down on the bed, and bit his lip sharply."Sweaters." 

"Sweaters." Kiyotaka mumbled. 

"Sweaters," Mondo fixed his ponytail, and looked around the room hysterically. The medal, the boot polish, he rushed to the lightswitch by the door and flicked it off. First step- minimize light, people, sound, movement, and screens. Luckily less than half of those were an issue. Second, find meds. Anything for nausea, for headaches or general body pains. Mondo rushed to the bathroom and threw open the mirror medicine cabinet, hands shaking as he shuffled through the bottles. 

For his migraines, useful. His over the counter for body aches, useful. His SSRI or emergency xanax? Definitely not. Mondo dumped the cup holding his toothbrush and toothpaste into the sink- filling it with a free hand. Mondo returned to kneeling beside the bed, unloading his hands on the nightstand. He knocked the notepad and pen cup over- but now was not the time to think about that. He grabbed the desk chair and pulled it over, falling into it.

"Hey Taka, you still awake?" 

"Yes," He mumbled back. 

"Good. I'm gonna ask you some questions- can you uh, can you answer me?" Mondo leaned down and grabbed the red blanket, pulling it up and over his legs. The fabric was thick and soft. 

He didn't reply, so Mondo continued. "What's your name?" 

"You know my name," Taka smiled, and Mondo chuckled dryly. 

"Humor me." 

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru." 

"Where do you go to school?" 

"Hope's Peak Academy." 

"What's your ultimate?" 

"Super high school level moral compass. Hall monitor according to some."

Mondo forgot to laugh, and when he remembered it was stiff and unnatural.

"I am feeling better now," Kiyotaka still hadn't moved an inch, but he was speaking coherently. 

"Alright, I'll stop pestering you then." Mondo rubbed his face, sliding his hands up to fist in his hair. He shook back and forth briefly, removing his hands to thrash his arms in the air. "Get some rest." He spoke quietly, hands on his neck in a desperate facsimile of self soothing.

He stared in the dim light. He stared until his eyes grew blurry (either from unfocus or tears he would never admit). Mondo was scared. Mondo was scared, and he was alone. 

"Hey, what 're you doin'?" A hand shoved in his hair, bouncing his pompadour to block his view.

Mondo jolted, swatting at the white sleeve. "Shaddup would you? Just closed m'eyes." He crossed his arms dramatically, dropping his head again. 

"Somebody's napping when he _should_ have been ordering me a coffee," Daiya dropped into a seat at the booth opposite Mondo. 

"Order it yourself, dumbass," One of his eyes blinked open, seeing his brother and the blur of midnight diner behind him. He shuffled back to his comfortable sleeping position before Daiya would start a conversation. 

"Just got here _dumbass-_ If y'got time-" Mondo didn't need to see him to know the vague over the shoulder gesture his brother gave to the waitress. He knew Daiya like he knew himself.

"What took y'so long? Fell asleep." 

" _Couldn't tell_ \- But Junpei fell off his bike. Thanks love," Mondo jolted awake as the waitress set down their two drinks.

"Christ- he okay?" 

"Had to take him to the hospital. Said he got a concussion. Gonna head over to his place with him after this." 

"On your bike? Thanks," Mondo got his soda and swirled the glass.

"Fuck no, I'm gonna be on the bus. Not what the doctor recommends but-" Daiya shrugged, upending two containers of creamer into his coffee. "Gotta keep track of him. Idiot's still my idiot." 

"So what'd you call me for?" 

"Right, I need you to pick up some shit for me. I'll write you a list-" He shuffled around for a moment to pull a pen from his jacket and grabbed a napkin.

"Aight," Mondo leaned over too, grabbing a toothpick to pop between his teeth.

"Here. And I'll pay you back, I know you need the money. You started your high school applications right?"

"Tch. Who gives a shit-" Mondo lifted the note, before Daiya grabbed his wrist.

"I give a shit. Mondo you start applying now, you hear? You're a good kid." Daiya kept eye contact until Mondo bristled with nerves and stared out the window.

"I missed a year already-"

"Then you need to soon." Daiya let go of him.

"If I say yes will you get off my ass?" He turned back and stared his hand, before wrenching it away.

"No, not until you do." 

"Just go spend time with your boyfriend-" Mondo spat, looking over the grocery list. 

He was expecting some level of bite back, Daiya was the king of it. 

His brother didn't say anything.

When Mondo looked up, Daiya was making an expression he saw a lot in middle school. It was the 'oh you’re so naive and confused,' the 'you don't know what you're talking about,' the ‘I pity you,’ the goddamn _'you're a child.'_

Mondo flinched, crumpling the napkin in his fist. Daiya responded immediately- his face fell. 

"No- Mondo-" 

"No- No _Daiya_. _No_." Mondo threw the napkin into Daiya's face, and shoved the table towards him. Both drinks went spilling on the tabletop, and Mondo stormed out of the booth and the diner. Daiya didn't call, or yell, or beg. Mondo caught just a glimpse of his brother apologizing to the waitress, and slammed the door closed as he left. He bit down on the toothpick in his mouth, snapping it in half. He spat it at the white bike parked beside his own, and slammed the kickstand up. 

Someone was knocking on the door. Mondo took in a sharp breath, and rubbed his face. 

"You awake?" He asked to the darkness. 

No reply.

"I'm gonna check the door." Mondo stood, heading for the entrance. He turned the handle and pulled it open. The fluorescents in the hall were blinding, but still blocked just briefly by the huge figure between them and Mondo.

"How is he?" Sakura asked gently. 

Mondo shut the door. 

He returned to his seat, and folded his arms again. 

After about an hour his skin was bristling and his leg bouncing. He was thinking too much. About Chihiro mostly, feeling the wound in his chest grow deeper and darker with each moment. About Kyoko, about Sakura, about Monokuma, about Daiya. He hated every minute of it. He lifted himself from the chair and sat on the bed instead. The room wasn’t completely dark, the bathroom light kept him from tripping over his own legs and breaking his neck. Kiyotaka’s face was cast mostly in shadow, head still exactly where Mondo laid it. His chest rose and fell evenly, softly. He had a long day. The swelling had gone down considerably, but his eye and forehead bandages were beginning to bleed through. Mondo hesitantly lifted a hand, and traced a finger down one strip. Taka didn’t flinch. He needed the rest. It was a good thing. It had to be. 

Mondo hated being alone, but he knew if he was around anyone he’d be loud, and he’d be violent. Neither of which could work in Taka’s room. 

What was bothering him so much? This happened what felt like years ago- he should be fine. He needed to be functional, he needed to be the goddamn leader he was. But here, stripped of his gang- his family, his routine, his bike, his brother- and now what little friendships remained? Kyoko was a killer, Chihiro was her accomplice, Sakura was a mole, hell everyone seemed to have skeletons in the closet. But here Mondo was, sitting in a dark room with a hand on his boyfriend’s face- after he was beaten bloody and nearly killed. 

A small noise escaped him when he realized, a wounded stutter, a pained keen cut off by biting his tongue. 

Mondo had been alone before. Mondo had been hurt, and arrested, and ashamed, and beaten. But this time… Mondo was scared. He had things to lose, and he already lost so much. He had so little to cling to as it was and now- he knew with a suffocating weight that everything good in his life would not be taken away from him. It would be taken with teeth and nails- whether he fought it or not. He would always lose. He would always hurt. 

Mondo held Kiyotaka’s cheek, and let the tears roll down his cheeks to fall on Kiyota- on Daiya’s shirt.

When the rumbling in his stomach was loud enough to wake Taka- (he spoke more nonsense, something about a cherry blossom viewing with Sayaka and Hina) Mondo stepped into the hallway and clicked the door shut behind him. He tried to convince himself it was a good thing- he took a moment in his own bathroom to style his hair and wipe his face- swiping on his armour of eyeliner to feel safe. The nagging pull in the back of his mind made the wings imperfect, but he didn’t have the time to redraw them. Food for him, Easy food for Taka. That was it right now. The walk to the cafeteria was a light jog, and the door was lighter than he remembered as it slammed open. Makoto and Hiro jumped from where they were sitting at the main table, Hiro lowering his gaze and rubbing his neck.

“Hey Mondo,” Makoto sighed briefly, turning around on his chair and fighting to put on a smile. “How are you doing?”

“Hungry.” He walked past, elbowing open the kitchen door. 

“Told you he wasn’t gonna be talkative.” Yasuhiro spat. 

Mondo shuffled around, collecting mostly the premade food. Easy. Fast. He had to go back and keep an eye on Taka. He tried to drop a can of coffee in his jacket pocket, but it clattered to the floor and dented. Right. He didn’t have his jacket. Fuck- He slammed a fist down on the metal counter beside him, relishing the burning in his bones and the dent he found. Fine. He kicked the coffee under one of the sinks and grabbed his food.

“Mondo? Are you alright?” Makoto came running, and despite everything Mondo wanted to yell- he knew Makoto of everyone was the least deserving. 

“Fine.” He spat. 

“What happened to your jacket?” He asked gently. “Did you leave it somewhere? I can go get it for you,”

“Lost it in the fuckin’-” Mondo whipped his head around briefly, “The mess down there.”

“I’ll go grab it,” Makoto nodded quickly. 

“You don’t-” before he could finish the guy was gone. Great. As Mondo left, he just briefly stopped beside Hiro. “Seen the others?”

“All in their rooms. ‘Side from Hina, she’s been sitting outside Sakura’s.”

“Great.” He couldn’t think of another reply, and nodded. The cafeteria door swung shut behind him. He saw Aoi on the floor in front of Sakura’s door as he walked back into the residential hall but he didn’t stop. Kiyotaka shuffled quietly as Mondo entered the room again. It was quiet eating, Taka barely had the focus to hold a conversation, and Mondo knew he needed the rest anyway. He fell asleep again, this time sitting on the floor with his head and arms on the bed. At the very least, it was heavy. Mondo sunk into the bed and into the floor like his body melted, he didn’t awaken until Kiyotaka was shaking his shoulder. 

“Mondo, the doorbell.”

“Got it.” He stood and made for the door, missing the handle once as the buzzing continued. When he pulled the door open though- rubbing an eye- no one stood in the doorway. He let out a sigh and turned back inside with something just briefly catching his eye. 

A small white note sat on the floor half in the doorway, like it was pushed half under the door. _Let’s train tonight._

“What time is it?” He asked back into the dorm. 

“My clock says eight forty. We’ve been sleeping for a while.” Kiyotaka mumbled. 

“I’ll go grab dinner, be right back.” The pain that had been building in Mondo’s chest was festering as he collected more premade meals in the empty cafeteria, as he walked back to Kiyotaka’s dorm, as he sat and ate, as he watched him rest and offered simple quiet questions to keep him cognisant. The pain was overtaking him, was swallowing him whole. He could only think one thing as the Monokuma night alarm went off and only one thing as the small digital clock changed from PM to AM. _Let’s train._

Mondo entered the second floor locker room and shut the door behind himself. Sitting on the bench and flinching as he entered- was Chihiro. They looked up briefly, before their gaze fell again to the floor. No gym clothes, no weights out and loaded, nothing. 

“Well you better start talking, ‘fore I decide to change my mind and leave.”

“I-I wanted to defend myself…”

“Then _start talking-_ ” Mondo stomped over to stand less than a foot away- staring down at them. They kept their gaze down, hands clenched tight on their lap. Their shoulders were shaking. Mondo didn’t care.

“I-I-I- I did the right thing-”

 _“Don’t you lie to me!”_ Mondo shoved them now- throwing them flat on their back behind the bench now, they looked up at him with wide eyes. “You worked with Kyoko! You helped her try to _kill Kiyotaka_ ! She killed somebody, do you not get that?! She tried to get away with two different murders! _Murder_!” He was screaming, he felt his neck bulge and his face redden. 

Chihiro scrambled to their feet, hands balled into fists at their sides. “She didn’t kill anyone! I refuse to believe it! I saved her from being wrongly executed!”

“Not wanting to believe it don’t make it fact-” For each step Chihiro took back Mondo took another forward, over the bench, nearly against them, forcing them away from the door. He didn’t stop until they were pressed against the lockers. “She’s a killer.”

“S-So are you!” Chihiro yelled back, staring up at Mondo. The strength and fearlessness in their eyes lasted all of one second, just as the shock and emptiness lasted in Mondo’s. Then the rage was back, the festering in Mondo’s chest was an all consuming void, the fire in his muscles burning him alive. 

_“Fine!”_ He roared- hands slamming forward. He closed his hands around Chihiro’s neck, pushing them back against the lockers. He screamed again, a loud wordless thing before pulling them forward, slamming them back- again and again. He lifted them from the ground- slamming them against the lockers. They were screaming, Mondo could see it- but he couldn’t hear it. All he could hear was the rage boiling his blood, the sound of his own thoughts screaming just as loud as he was.

Chihiro’s nails dug into his hands, his forearms, and Mondo tightened his grip. Their legs kicked, feet connecting with his stomach and he didn’t care- not until both legs hit together just beneath his ribcage. The air rushed out of him and he stumbled backwards, falling to his knees. He couldn’t breathe- his eyes were unfocused and gaze vignetted in black. He saw just briefly black flats and a brown skirt disappear back out the locker room door. When he could breathe- when he could think aside from the ringing in his ears and the sharp burn of broken skin, a familiar weight settled over him filling his lungs to drown and dousing him in shame. 

Despair. 

When he returned to Kiyotaka’s room, not bothering to treat his open wounds, or even look at the gnarled bruising he knew he would have on his midsection- someone was already there. Sakura Ogami knelt beside Kiyotaka’s bed, a small flashlight beside her on the nightstand casting low light for her to see and put used medical supplies in the rubbish bin beside her. 

“How does that feel? Is it too tight? I can loosen it if you’d like.”

Kiyotaka’s voice was barely a whisper. “It’s wonderful Sakura... thank you… very....” 

Mondo shuffled into the room with a hollow gaze. “Get the fuck out-” He called sharply. 

Sakura stilled, and slowly collected her first aid supplies and flashlight from the night stand. 

“Don’t you dare come back here-” He spat. 

“If you insist.” She said quietly. The door shut behind her, and Mondo dropped to his knees in his familiar spot beside the bed. Kiyotaka didn’t speak. Mondo didn’t speak. 

He fell asleep kneeling on the uncomfortable floor to the sound of screeching tires and metal crunching. Whether they were real or not- it made no difference. Mondo knew he would hear it every moment of every day for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 8
> 
> Things sure are getting interesting, huh? Drop a comment if you enjoyed, or if you wanna sock Mondo in the mouth as bad as I do. I read every comment and they really do make my day! and I guess this is my last update for 2020. New year, same bullshit do not worry.
> 
> Next time: Mondo gets some sense beaten into him. Sakura has an eventful night. Someone learns a few secrets and can actually keep his mouth shut. Some much needed rest.


	11. Case 4: A Prologue and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gets the stuffing beat out of him, but there shouldn't be any more big drastic events that need content warnings. (Also this chapter is really long? The next one's shaping up to be really long too, I apologize. I just don't want to skimp on actual human conversations and interactions like Mondo's apology, I feel like that kinda stuff is always glossed over and it deserves the attention and respect. Mondo may not have learned how to control his emotions, but he did learn how to apologize.)

When Mondo woke up, his body hurt. His stomach was viciously uneasy, his forearms scratched up. His head was cloudy and his mouth dry. 

"Morning." Mondo mumbled. There was no reply, but he wasn't completely expecting one. He shuffled to his feet and messed with his hair, scrubbing the eyeliner off his eyes. He should have gone to the bathroom to clean up, or for gods sake take a shower- but his brain decided to do nothing instead. He shuffled to the door and pushed it open. He tried to lock it- but he didn't have the key. He'd be back in less than an hour anyway. His entire world revolved around Kiyotaka. 

The familiar silence stayed in the halls while Mondo walked. Everyone stayed to themselves. 

As he entered the cafeteria, point B on his AB line, he finally saw another person. Yasuhiro was just leaving the kitchen, rubbing at a stain on his shirt. 

"Food." Mondo called, taking the opposite way around the center table. 

At announcing his presence though, Hiro startled upright. And then he was sprinting- he put a hand on the table and vaulted over to shoulder Mondo to the side. 

"Hey!" 

"You son of a bitch!" Hiro screamed, his hands in Mondo's tank top. " _You sick fuck!"_

"Back the hell up!" 

"Hiro!"

"Yasuhiro!" Voices called from the kitchen, but Mondo ignored them. 

"I'll kill you-" 

"I'd like to see you try-" For how little he showed it, Hiro was big. Hiro was tall and had more than a few years on Mondo, slamming his forearm against Mondo's chest and bringing a knee up to Mondo's already bruised stomach. 

" _I'll kill you!"_ Mondo charged up, tackling Hiro by his middle to the floor. Hiro kept elbowing- he was too close for his punches to do anything. Mondo slammed his forehead against Hiro's, both rolling along the cafeteria floor kicking and scratching. Hiro got a hand in Mondo's hair and Mondo returned the favor, Hiro smashed in his nose as he pulled at Hiro's hand with a satisfying pop.

Neither were giving in, not until Mondo tried to stand- for Yasuhiro to sweep his legs and knock him to the floor. Mondo's head bounced off the linoleum floor and the world around him spun.

"What happened to stick together, huh?!" A kick knocked Mondo flat on his back, another crushed his good wrist against the floor. 

"What happened to not letting anyone else die?!" Hiro kicked him again, dropping to straddle Mondo's middle and punch his face. Mondo felt his head bounce with each hit and each was punctuated by Hiro's yell. His lip split, his eye shut, he felt each punch in his bones.

"What happened to being a good goddamn leader? What happened to being _a friend!?"_

"Stop it!" Makoto screamed, shoving Hiro to the floor beside him. Mondo watched him, blood dripped from Yasuhiro's nose that he swiped off. 

"He deserves it! He's a killer!"

"It doesn't matter! He's a person!" Makoto fell to his knees in front of both of them. "Just stop… please."

Mondo was dumbfounded. Everything hurt, and the world had barely stopped spinning when he spoke. "What…?" He blinked and rubbed his face, pushing hair back and smearing blood from his bleeding lip and nose.

"You tried to kill Chihiro." Yasuhiro jabbed a finger at Mondo. 

"They deserved it-" the venom came back, the rage and shame- and he distantly heard a _'alright just hit him-'_ from Makoto before Hiro scrambled to him and socked him in the chest. Mondo wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shut it! What kind of leader are you!?" Hiro yelled. 

"The _Ultimate_!" Mondo swung back at him, arm too heavy to swing properly. 

" _Then act like it!"_ Hiro stood up, holding his left hand tightly. "Quit lettin' your feelings make all your decisions! Quit rushin' into things without a lick'a sense! This isn't about you Mondo, and if you keep trying to make it about you-" Hiro continued but with Mondo's eyes unfocused, entire body aching with shame and disgrace- he could convince himself it was a different pain, a different time, a different silhouette. And when Hiro finished- it was a different voice.

"Nobody's gonna be on your side. Nobody."

"I'm... gonna go get Chihiro," Makoto said quietly. "Don't- just don't kill each other." As Makoto scurried away, Mondo had a feeling he had only felt once before. Like a bathtub with the drain plug pulled, or his bike after a power washing. Everything in his body, every piece of gunk, of hate, of unprocessed grief, of misdirected rage- was sucked out from his chest in a giant gush of clean water. Mondo took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. His eye was swollen but he had never seen clearer. There was the shame, but it wasn't boiling and bubbling, it was calm. It was a sense of wanting to grow. 

Yasuhiro put a hand on Makoto's shoulder as he passed, Chihiro hidden on the far side of Makoto. He said something- but Mondo's eyes stayed unfocused. He heard the door to the cafeteria shut, and fell back on the floor. He listened to his heartbeat and his breathing. 

Mondo woke up to two fingers just beneath his ear and a sigh of relief. He fought his eyes to open, and he sucked in a deep breath. (It hurt- _by christ did it hurt-_ but it felt good in a masochistic way.) 

"Can you hear me?" That was Sakura. 

"Yeah." His voice was more gravel than language, but she didn't seem to mind. 

“I was afraid you were dead,” Sakura said softly with a terrified laugh, “May I touch you?”

“Yeah,” Mondo closed his eyes again. Something cold and wet wiped down his cheek over his upper lip. “‘M not.”

“Dead? Yes thankfully.” She scrubbed his face gently, before pinching his nose. “Care to tell me what happened?”

“Got the sense beat into me,” Mondo said quietly. 

“Well, that’s at least good.” Sakura worked slowly and deliberately, before shuffling in her skirt pocket. “I was starting to miss the real you.”

Mondo hummed. “Surprised. He’s still an asshole.” 

“Hmm. Yes, but my point stands. You lost some hair,” She brushed a hand along the floor, pushing a small fistful away. “Looks like your nose is broken, I can reset it if you’d like.

“Yeah, had it done before,” Sakura shoved the broken nose back in place and Mondo grunted- more blood but she at least managed to make a kind of brace from medical tape. “ _Fuck-_ ‘still hurts.”

“Having the sense beat into you will do that.” She laughed softly. “Your arms too, may I?”

“Yeah.” Mondo laid on the floor, head rolled towards her as she worked. She rubbed another wipe over his arms, putting small bandaids over the especially raw wounds. “I need to return to the nurses office, can I do anything for you?”

“No- ‘m just gonna lay here longer. I’m… I’m real tired Sakura.”

“I know Mondo. You are allowed to be. Take care.”

He hummed in reply. By the time he could remember to thank her and pushed himself upright- Sakura was gone. 

He shuffled slowly to his feet, a hand on his abused stomach. Alright. Goal one- Breakfast, check on Taka. Goal two- start the apology parade. He collected a few protein and breakfast bars, he eyed up some fancy jock bottles and protein powder- but that was just too much work right now. He shoved the bars in his pockets and left the cafeteria. Now, standing in the main lobby with a leg pretty heavily wrapped in bandages- was Aoi. 

“Hey,” He called. “What’s up?”

She startled, turning to him. “Hey have you- _woah_.”

“Yeah.” He said eloquently around his fucked up face and covered lip. “I look like shit. Have I what.”

“Have you seen Sakura? She’s been avoiding me.”

“Yeah, said she was goin’ to the nurses office. What’s up with that?” He pointed 

“Got in a fight with Toko.” She sneered, “Some people aren’t quite as understanding as they should be for being a serial killer.”

“Alright well, nurse's office. Go." 

"Thanks Mondo!" She cheered, flashing a thumbs up. Her brother may have been the track star but Aoi could still make mad speed when she needed to. When Mondo returned to Kiyotaka’s room- the light was off and the man himself still asleep. Mondo squinted briefly in the dark to the digital clock, and lifted it in his hand. They slept through the morning alarm, and it seemed like without Kiyotaka to herd them like sheep to group breakfast there was no real incentive to do it. Ten am, way way later than Kiyotaka normally liked to sleep. Setting the clock back down, Mondo sat on the side of his bed, a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.” He squeezed him, “Taka- Kiyotaka. Kiyo- you awake?”

He replied, a slurred mix of different words. “Wheanht?”

“You need to eat something and drink some water. Do you have to go to the bathroom?”

He hummed an affirmative, and Mondo quickly unloaded his snack bars on the bed. “I’m not goin’ in there with you babe but I will help you get there.”

Kiyotaka could feed himself, although his spatial awareness was absolutely destroyed. He ate, and he drank, and that was all that mattered. 

“You’re hurt,” He mumbled, pawing at his own fucked up face. 

“Yeah. Yeah I deserved it.” Mondo replied softly. 

“You always say that.” Kiyotaka continued, slowly. “You don’t deserve bad things. Not breaking your nose again.”

Again? Well- Taka was doing too well, it was time for some more gibberish. “Don’t worry, this one’s a good thing. P-” Mondo stopped. “Don’t worry.” He said again.

“Mondo?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Hardly done anythin’ babe,”

“I don’t know. You just-” He took a deep breath in and out. “It’s good.”

“Gotta be good for you, you make me wanna be a better person.” Mondo binned his wrapper and put a hand on his boyfriend’s. “Y’so responsible, and supportive. You keep us together. Not to mention how strong you are,”

Kiyotaka’s face reddened, and he shrunk into his bed. “Ah. T-Thank you. You’re- Mondo you’re really strong too… You know that right?”

“I try.”

“Well listen… you’re not afraid to be yourself. You keep us all together too. You’re funny.” 

“You’re terrible at flirting, you know that?” Mondo laughed softly, squeezing his hand. 

“See?” Kiyotaka smiled up at him. “You just feel too much. You don’t know yourself.”

“I’m workin’ on it. I mean it.” Mondo leaned up towards his boyfriend’s head. “Can I?”

“Gently,” Kiyotaka replied, still smiling. Mondo pressed a gentle kiss to the small exposed patch of forehead, and took his seat again. 

“Thanks,”

“Thank you.” Kiyotaka was out like a light not long after. Mondo cleaned up briefly, (he knew Kiyotaka hated having a messy room) and turned on the bathroom light again before taking in a deep breath. He refilled Taka’s water cup, and ventured to his own dorm room. 

Showering was a _bitch_ , but most of his dressings were more makeshift than permanent. He washed his hair, cleaned his face, stood under some cold water to ease the swelling he felt start up. Mondo stopped briefly after getting on his underwear, staring at his reflection. His roots were starting to grow back- but that was just a mild part. 

His forearms were covered in pink bandaids. His stomach was gnarled and bruised from last night, and he knew it would be even worse come tomorrow. (He felt the nausea while eating, his stomach was gonna be upset for a while). His face- oh boy. His nose was back in place, but it was twice as big as it should have been. His lip too- if he kept talking too much it would probably scar, Hiro could really use his string bean weight when he needed to. Eye was bruising but the swelling had dropped off almost completely. He wrapped his bruised wrist in a compress and gave it a brief (painful) stretch. He looked broken. But at the same time- when he leaned forward and put a hand against his reflection- he looked new. Like for the next week, week and some change- he would heal. Because people wanted him to be better. They wanted and needed him to be strong. And instead of picking up the mantle for a dying wish or a rushed promise, Mondo was going to grow to fill those shoes. Because he wanted to. Because he had the support and drive to. 

“I know what I’m doin’ Daiya. Just you watch me.”

Mondo strode to his dresser and shuffled around in the drawers, withdrawing exactly what he needed. White jacket. White sash. White pants. Special occasion boots. He blow dried his hair and styled it, he swiped on his gold eyeliner and paused just briefly. He stooped down under the sink, and opened the cabinet. After digging around he found what he had a feeling would be there. A box of nose brace pads. He stood, blowing dust off the box and pulling one out. Weird. He put it on without much more thought, and returned to get dressed. The pants were familiar, and the jacket slid over his shoulders with a familiar flourish. When he leaned down to grab the sash though- his stomach objected. Where would the sincerity be if he hid the wound anyway?

Mondo took a deep breath in through his nose, and left his room.

He knew where Chihiro would be. Not because he actually knew for any specific reason- but something in his heart just said- Minecraft. He entered the A/V room and took another deep breath in. There, sat at the desktop computer furthest from the door was Chihiro, a huge headset clamped over their ears as they typed away in an oversized hoodie and scarf. Hiro sat beside them, legs kicked up on the desk away from their work, attempting to braid a small section of his hair. Mondo walked with his shoulders back, head up like Daiya taught him. 

Yasuhiro gave him quite the glare as he approached, but Mondo didn't stop. Chihiro's attention was drawn away from their work next and they startled, hand closing around the big brown scarf they had on. Mondo caught a glimpse of purple mottled skin, and he bit his lip. Nobody talked. Mondo let out his breath and sucked in another- before he dropped to his knees with all of his weight. He drew them together sharply, folding over his legs to put his palms and forehead to the ground. 

Doing his best Kiyotaka impression, "I would like to formally apologize to you Chihiro Fujisaki!" He screwed his eyes shut. "I- I hurt you and you didn't deserve it- you scared and overwhelmed me! But it was not fair for me to do what I did. I regret what I did deeply, and I can say for certain I will never do something like that again. I will never let my anger blind me to my own atrocities." He took in another deep breath and let it out shakily. "I am sorry. You don't have to forgive me but know I regret what I have done and I am taking the steps to never let something like it happen again." He stayed still, forehead pressed to the dusty floor. Mondo tried to keep himself from crying, but his shoulders shook. "I promise." The yelling had torn open his lip, he heard the small splatter of blood on the floor in the silence.

The chairs in front of him wheeled along the floor, and he didn't move. He braced himself for some kind of punishment, he knew he deserved a kick, a stomp, anything. But instead he heard the familiar sound of a skirt brushed to the side and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Mondo," Chihiro shook him.

Mondo didn't move. 

"Mondo, please. Please look at me." 

He fought against their shaking, but pried himself slowly from the floor, tears in his eyes. 

Chihiro dove forward into him, arms around his middle. "I missed you." They gasped, their own shoulders shaking. "I need more time to- to process… but Mondo. I missed you." 

"I'm here Chi," Mondo wrapped his arms around them gently, delicately, carefully. They were so small, but doing their best. They were so strong in a way Mondo could never imagine. "I'm not goin' away like that again." 

"I'm glad." Yasuhiro chimed in from his perch sitting on a table. His eyes weren't looking too dry either, but he sniffled and rubbed his nose dramatically. "Glad I got you to regress what you did." 

Mondo smiled, huffed a breath through his nose. "Close, but yeah. I owe you man." 

"Don't worry about that right now, I'm not afraid of dyin' when you're around," He offered a thumbs up. "Chi you still want me around?" 

"Please," Chihiro pulled back to their seated position on the floor. "If-If you don't mind." 

"Gladly. Can we take a break though?" Hiro wiped his eyes, pretending to yawn. "Tired." 

"You woke up late." Chihiro giggled, wiping their own eyes. 

"I still see a nap in my future," He kicked up from the desk, offering a hand to both Chihiro and Mondo. 

"Nap time." 

Yasuhiro's room was a mess, but he did by far have more blankets than anyone else Mondo had ever known. Pillows were strewn across the floor, some jar candles stuck between them unlit. It wasn't long before each of them had rolled into a comfortable position, Chihiro curled up with their scarf bunched between their arms. Mondo could see a small face made into the thick stitching, two little pink ears and two pink cheeks. It looked like it was a bear. It was cute. They were also out immediately. Yasuhiro draped himself as wide as he could, arms and legs out. Mondo watched the both of them from his spot against a wall, legs out. 

"Just relax." Hiro called quietly. 

"I'm relaxed." Mondo said back. 

"In your brother's jacket? No way. Chihiro didn't sleep, and you're going through six different crises. Take a nap kid." 

Mondo looked over at him, Hiro just as messy and seemingly obtuse as ever. "Thanks."

Mondo let out a breath, and took in a slow one. He fell asleep before he could realize.

While Mondo slept, someone else was up to some work of their own. Makoto, having helped Chihiro return to their room- was accosted by Aoi not long after. She grabbed him by the arm and gave it a shake. 

"Have you seen Sakura?!" 

"No- I-I haven't seen her since the- whatever happened at the execution." Makoto brushed his hair back and withdrew his arm. 

"Ugh! I can't find her anywhere! Mondo said she went to the nurse's office and I ran there but when I get there- she's gone!" 

"Well, how about we split up and look? I think we're the only ones aside from her who can right now." He shrugged a shoulder, before tangling his fingers in front of him. 

"Really? Thank you so much Makoto! Can I hug you?" 

"Not right now-" 

"That's okay! Let's get looking then!" 

"Alright, how about we start on opposite ends, and meet back here, or on the second floor. Like a- like a sandwich." Makoto held his hands flat a few inches apart vertically, and brought them together.

"So then she can't get away- great thinking! I'll take the fourth floor!" 

"I'll see if the elevator down to the trial ground still works. Good luck!" He flashed her a thumbs up and Aoi pumped both of her arms before taking off for the stairs. Makoto left for the entrance to the trial ground, pulling at his sweatshirt. 

A lot of thoughts were crowding around in his mind, but they all silenced as he approached. There was no gate up, the lights were still on. He shuffled forward and pressed the button, startled to feel the ground beneath his shake. 

"It didn't… work before," Makoto looked around, "I couldn't get down to look for Mondo's jacket before but…" The elevator doors opened and Makoto nodded. "Now I can, I guess." 

When the elevator stopped, the trial ground looked the same as it ever did. All of the cutouts stood in the circle of wells, and Kyoko's had joined them. He shuffled around the wells, looking around. He couldn't tell where the wall opened towards Kyoko's- _thing_ from yesterday. Well, Sakura wasn't here, and neither was the jacket. 

The walls were dark and a slow cold breeze tickled the back of his neck. Makoto slapped his hand on his neck, and shuffled towards one of the unlit walls. If he could just do this quick he could get out. _Ugh this sucks…_ Makoto thought briefly. 

A black gloved hand covered his mouth, and Makoto fell backwards where a wall was supposed to be. Just before the total darkness surrounded his vision- he saw just a flash of color. Lilac. It looked like Lilac hair.

When Mondo woke up, he rubbed a hand drowsily against his lip. 

"Quit movin' I'm tryna sleep…" Hiro grumbled, now tucked up in a ball with his back to Mondo's side. 

"Then go sleep by yourself." Mondo huffed, elbowing him

"Rude!" Yasuhiro jolted, rolling across the floor. 

"So loud…" Chihiro sat up, their hair looking like they had stood in front of a jet engine. 

"Mondo's fault," Hiro stood, stretching and cracking his back. "I'm gonna get a snack, be back later," He waved over his shoulder, shaking his hair out as he left the room. Mondo watched him leave, and rubbed his sore stomach. 

"Hey Mondo?" 

"Hm?"

Chihiro crawled over to him, and put their hands on their knees. "I'm sorry about what I said." 

Mondo shrugged a shoulder, rubbing a hand on his neck. "...Wasn't wrong." 

"I-I thought it would snap you out of it, but I was just afraid and angry. I'm sorry." They bowed their head quickly, and smiled sheepishly. "We both fucked up, huh?" They buried their chin in the scarf and giggled nervously.

"Yeah, in our own ways. Can you tell me what you're really up to now?" 

Chihiro nodded, and fiddled with the scarf to rub the knit bear face. "I was in the Hope's Peak mainframe for a while, Kyoko helped me realize it was something I could probably do. We worked together pulling up whatever we could, and trying to reach outside. It never… it never worked. Now that I think about it- I think it's way more likely we just opened Alter Ego up to invasion from the mastermind." 

"That-" Mondo rubbed his chin. "Aight, keep goin'." 

"Kyoko definitely kept secrets, but I think they weren't really from us. Her banner said Ultimate Detective, right?" 

"Yeah. She never told us that was what she was." 

"I think- I know Kyoko didn't kill Hifumi, and I know she would never try to kill Kiyotaka. I think the mastermind faked it to try and get Kyoko out of their hair." They nodded again, pulling at their scarf. 

When his vision wasn't pure red or a broken black and white- Chihiro's theory made a _lot_ of sense. 

"How would she edit my code like that? Yeah I left Alter Ego in the room sometimes but she- she wouldn't be able to tell me what an if-then statement does! I lied about Alter Ego, because I needed _something_. I'm not strong like you or Kiyotaka, I'm not big like Hiro or Sakura. I- I did the right thing." 

Mondo nodded slowly, and brought his hand down slowly towards Chihiro's shoulder. They nodded, so he placed it and held them. 

"That sounds right. We can- we can talk about this more later. I need to check on Taka." 

"Right! And uh- Mondo?"

"Yeah?" 

"I like the eyeliner." Chihiro grinned, and Mondo nodded. 

"Thanks. It was a gift." 

"From Daiya?" 

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" 

"I-... Lucky guess I guess," Chihiro climbed to their feet, and Mondo followed suit. "I'm gonna go get food. Want me to bring some to Taka's room?" 

"Yeah, thanks." 

Kiyotaka was quiet when Mondo returned, his bandages were beginning to bleed through and he couldn’t string together a coherent sentence. Mondo brushed back his hair and nodded along. When Chihiro appeared with Aoi locked arms, Mondo welcomed them quietly. Nobody spoke for a while, Aoi and Chihiro snacking a little while Mondo helped Taka into a better seated position. (Chihiro took the extra seat, and Mondo nodded for Aoi to drag over his. He didn’t need it.)

“Mondo,” Kiyotaka mumbled, eyes closed. 

“I know, just eat for me. Aoi, can you refill his cup?”

“Got it!” 

“I miss food.” Taka mumbled again, grasping blindly at the protein bar in his lap. 

“We’ll try some tomorrow, how’s about that? Just gotta let you rest for now.”

“No, before the tragedy. I miss going outside and-...” He grabbed the bar but couldn’t manage to open it. 

“Taka you’re not making sense ag-” Mondo lifted a hand placatingly to Chihiro, cutting them off. 

“Yeah, it’s hard.” Mondo took the bar carefully and opened it, placing it back in his hand. 

“I miss-... sunshine.” 

“Yeah, we all do.” Aoi returned now, Mondo taking the cup. “I think the sun and some exercise would do everyone some good.”

“Yeah,”

The silence didn’t last long, Aoi and Chihiro spoke lightly, asking Taka questions he could only half answer. Taka ate, and Taka drank some water. That was all Mondo could ask for. When he slumped back into his pillows without finishing his sentence, nobody could complain. 

“His-... His brain is messed up,” Aoi said quietly. 

“Yeah. I’m hopin’ if we just let him rest it’ll- y’know- stop makin’ shit up.”

“How do you know how to treat a concussion?” Aoi pulled her legs up on her chair. 

“I’m a biker,” He said gruffly. 

“Jeez, just curious.”

“No- My brother- his boyfriend fell off his bike, I- I helped.” It wasn’t technically wrong, he had been replaying that midnight diner scene more often than not in his dreams. It just also wasn’t totally true. 

“That’s really nice Mondo,” Chihiro nodded. 

“Yeah. C’n we change the subject?”

“Aoi, you didn’t finish telling me earlier, how did you hurt your leg?” Chihiro turned to her, and the girl rolled her eyes. 

“Toko was saying a buncha stupid stuff about Sakura, so I punched her. And then Jack took over, and she cut me,” She pushed around the misshapen bandage on her thigh, the blood looked dried. “And I had to wrap it myself. I’m not great at this kinda stuff, I have to be real careful not to get hurt. It slows me down in the water. It was early, before she locked them in their room and didn’t come out.”

“Was wonderin’ why I didn’t see them.” Mondo mumbled. 

“Yeah, it’s super rude.”

“They’ll come out and talk when they’re ready.”

“Just sucks that Toko can’t keep her mouth shut and then Jack bites back twice as hard.” She shook her head, Mondo watching the curls bounce. 

“I met somebody like that before, they’re just different is all.” Mondo rubbed his neck, and pulled at his jacket. 

“Really?”

“Yeah they…” Mondo was talking without realizing, and when he tried to actually remember- the thought was gone. “I can’t remember.” He said quietly. 

“I mean you’ve probably fell off your bike a few times too,” Aoi smiled, making Mondo snort. 

“Alright Asahina, you continue the conversation then.”

“Well, You know that photo of Sayaka I found? The scrap?”

“Yeah?” Chihiro perked back up now. 

“Sakura found one too- a scrap from the same photo. Looked like Byakuya, and somebody’s arm over his shoulders. She didn’t give it to me of course, she stuck it in an envelope and slid it under my door.”

“Weird,” Mondo mumbled.

“Yeah, you guys think there’s something going on?”

“No, weird that somebody would wanna hang off Byakuya like a friend.” Mondo rubbed his jaw, getting a stifled laugh from both of his friends. 

“He could be… difficult.”

“He was an asshole.” Aoi shrugged. “But… well how about this- Monokuma didn’t formally announce the opening but the fourth floor is open now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s a dojo, and some more empty classrooms- I was looking for Sakura and I found out. There’s actually a chemistry lab…”

The three of them talked for hours, only taking breaks to go to the bathroom, gather more food, or check on Kiyotaka. Mondo got him up to the bathroom, but that seemingly knocked him out for good. It was slowly turning evening as they continued talking, pretending the world around them was nothing but a dorm room, and they were all friends breaking curfew on a school night to gossip. Mondo had almost forgotten what it felt like to be a kid. To be a normal student with normal friends. He missed it. He missed it a lot. As the time clicked by, drowsiness settled harder and harder on him. He hadn’t slept well, or even in a real bed in days. When the monokuma night alarm chimed the same as it ever did- Aoi called to him. 

“Go to bed Mondo,”

“I’m good.”

“I stay up late,” She replied, “You don’t.”

“And I’m,” Chihiro shrugged, “I’m pretty much nocturnal already. Now especially.”

“When I fall asleep in my chair, then you can kick me out.”

“You’re sitting on the floor.”

“Oh no, guess you can’t kick me out then.”

Mondo was all but punted out of Kiyotaka’s room at two am- when he had fallen on his back to the floor and not roused. He huffed a tired laugh, leaving the two night owls to watch over Taka. He could trust them. 

What he couldn’t trust, was Jack streaking down the staircase, her gaze firmly over her shoulder. 

“Hey-” Mondo reached out as she rounded the corner into the residential hall. 

In return he got a fun new injury, a scissor slice across his palm. 

“F-Fuck off!” She yelled, resuming her sprint down the hall. She opened her dorm door and slammed it shut, disappearing. 

What was she doing upstairs? Where _was_ she? The drowsiness that wrapped Mondo up like a warm blanket dissipated, he was viciously reminded of where he was and what he had seen. He looked between the siren call of his dorm door, and the chilling uncertainty of the staircase. Was he really about to trounce around in the school, in the middle of the night, because the scissor system was acting weird? He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wanted to go to bed. By god did he want to go to bed, and forget what he saw. Whatever it was, it could wait. But standing in Daiya’s jacket, in his most important family clothes and nursing his busted face- _I’m not leavin’ any diamond behind._

Mondo climbed the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 8
> 
> Ta-dahh! Yes, Mondo is a big emotional boy but he's also pretty aware of it!! I had a lot of fun writing his apology, just as I did writing his confrontation with Yasuhiro. Mondo may have succumbed to despair, but I don't think Junko was counting on these kids being such hopeful friends. And Mondo may be the main character of the fic but Makoto is still the protagonist baby, we're gettin' into some of the real exciting stuff real soon!
> 
> In terms of maintenance, next week's chapter may be late/skipped- I'm moving back into uni tomorrow, and boy howdy what a time to be a college student, huh? This fic won't be my main focus, but rest assured! This baby is getting finished!! I got a discord server to appease.


	12. Case 4: Instigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey just to be clear don't use danganronpa fanfiction or my fanfiction for medical assistance guidance or advice! I did some research but I'm just an art kid writing for this fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter has been an issue for me (as you can tell since I'm late). And because of some story structure things, this chapter is a little different! More story and a little less structured murder like the past 2 cases. That's why I had to bust out a new chapter title, Instigation!
> 
> And it's with a heavy heart I announce this fic is gonna have to be biweekly from here on out. I just don't have the time to write.

The second floor was clear, and Mondo did his best to search anywhere that looked suspicious. The hall lights were off, he knew he was technically breaking curfew but- he climbed the stairs to the third floor and wondered dimly if he would have to search the whole damn school. But there- directly across the hall from the mouth of the stairwell-

The rec room door was closed, but the light was on inside. He walked up to it, and pressed an ear to the wood. He didn't hear anything, not for a solid two mintues. He tried the handle, and grumbled. Who would lock themselves in the rec room? He tries again, rattling the handle. 

"Hey. Lemme in there." 

No one replied, and he didn't hear anything.

"I'll come in there myself-" He dropped to a knee and looked at the doorknob. It was a household lock, all he really needed was a bobby pin. No key, no tumblers. "I will, Fuyumi showed me to bust it open."

He was investigating the wood around the lock to see if he could get a chisel from the art room down the hall- when the door swung open. Mondo sighed, pushing himself to his feet. "Thanks, christ y'gotta tell us when-" The sentence died in his throat as he looked up. He looked up, and up. Because there stood the only person taller than him in this hellhole- with blood all but streaming from her hairline. It streaked down her face, it soaked parts of her dreads, Sakura leaned heavily on the door with all of her weight. 

"Hello Mondo," She said softly- clearly woozy. "Are you here to kill me?" 

Before Mondo had a chance to even remotely unpack that she stumbled backwards- Mondo chasing her into the room. He got a fist in her shirt and barely managed to slow her collapsing- leading her to fall into the chair he sat in days ago. 

"Fuck! Fuckin'- _Fuck_ ! Sakura that's a lotta blood- oh _shit-_ " 

She closed her eyes, leaning back on the chair. "It's alright." 

"No! No it's not! Fuck- here- we gotta stop the bleeding-" Mondo tore off his jacket, pushing back her hair and pressing his palm flat where the bleeding looked the worst. 

"It's alright." She said again. "Just let me go." 

"I'm not leaving you behind." Mondo shook her shoulder. "You listen and you listen good- you don't deserve this." 

She hiccuped, or at least jolted- her shoulders shook. 

Mondo was deathly afraid he'd said the wrong thing- but he recognized the sound, something deep and guttural- and afraid. He pressed the jacket into her hairline, kneeling beside her chair to be at her eye level. “Look at me,” He said gently. 

She blinked her eyes open, pale blue and terrified. Mondo did everything he could to take a deep breath and smile. 

“This isn’t fair, this isn’t right. Sakura you do not deserve this.” She shook, and he held her tighter. “I am sorry this happened to you. You are so much more than this.”

Sakura’s face contorted, eyebrows knitting together and her face went dark with blush, she screwed her eyes shut and Mondo recognized the feeling. She was trying to be strong- trying to hold on to something that would do her no good, because she needed to be stronger than her own feelings. 

“You are allowed to be scared. You are allowed to be angry. You are allowed to feel hurt, and betrayed. But Sakura you are not alone.”

Mondo didn’t often feel small, he was tall for his age and he was on a bike so often- but when Sakura pitched herself forward and locked her arms around him- pinning his own to his side, Mondo felt tiny. He heard his jacket slide to the floor behind her and crumple, and couldn’t care. He was dwarfed in her arms, and there was only a brief spike of fear- before he knew better. He reached up around her, and held her back. Sakura Ogami cried as if she had never been allowed to before, like she tried to lose herself in the hiccuping breaths and keening noises she made. Mondo held her, just as he wished he had been held all these years. 

When she could pull back, Mondo was quick to check her face. The blood smeared across it- the sterile lighting and the scar already on her face made it difficult to tell how bad everything was. In truth, he had a really basic first aid knowledge, mostly for scrapes and burns- aside from treating a concussion _after_ the fact- he was pretty damn lost. He must have shown it on his face, because-

“If you can get my bag, in the corner there- I have some more first aid supplies.”

“Got it,” Mondo rushed over to the pink duffel bag, and grabbed one of the handles. Something clattered to the floor but he didn’t care to check. Glass crunched under his boots as he returned. He sat it at Sakura’s feet, and pushed open the mouth of the bag. “What do you need?”

“Wipes,” Sakura put a hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes, “Uh- pardon me- wipes, some kind of antiseptic, tweezers,” For every item she listed Mondo withdrew it, setting it on the floor. 

“Alright. Tell me what to do, and I got it.”

“If you could clean my face, and any blood not close to the wounds.”

Mondo grabbed the small plastic container, crinkling it as he popped it open. “I’m gonna start touching you, okay?”

“Yes,”

Mondo wiped her face carefully, down either side of her nose, across her brow. More than some smeared around, but he crumpled the wipe and plucked another. Her dark skin was smooth and well taken care of. 

“Care to tell me what happened?” He asked softly, scrubbing up through her small baby hairs. 

“I wanted to apologize.” She replied softly. 

“Christ, that bad?”

“They did not… to be honest they did not listen at all.” She sounded so resigned, like she had been both expecting the result and so, so heartbroken over it. 

“Tell me about it.”

“I invited Toko to speak with me, I had hoped she could be a little more understanding. I had hoped I could convince her and Jack to not lash out at Aoi again. Jack attacked me with a glass bottle. I briefly blacked out.”

“So I’ll need these-” Mondo leaned down to grab tweezers and stood beside her chair, pushing her dread towards the back of her head. 

“Yes, if you could pluck the shards out, I’d appreciate it.”

“Hell, Sakura she _brained_ you, that ain’t right.” 

“Well when I woke up I didn’t realize how much time had passed, because they were gone. Yasuhiro was to be my next discussion, and-” She winced briefly as Mondo started, he sectioned her hair a little cleaner. It was hard to see the blood against her shin and her roots were unbleached- but he withdrew a sizable splinter of glass from her skin. She held a hand aloft and Mondo hesitated. 

“My skin is beyond callused on my palms. Rest assured.”

He placed the shard in her palm, and resumed his work. 

“And?”

“He did the same. Hiro attacked me. I can understand, a huge lumbering ogre with a bleeding wound on its face-”

“Hey- don’t shit talk my friend.” He plucked a smaller piece of glass from her scalp now, and leaned around her head as he continued. 

“I was going to kill myself.” She said.

Mondo’s hand froze, his heart stopped. “Oh.” He said softly. His hand shook now, far too violently for him to clean more, so he waited for the shaking to recede. 

“That’s a unique reaction.” She laughed wetly.

“It… it makes sense. You’ve gone through some shit Sakura. Capital S, capital S- some shit. It’s not fair. And stuff like that messes with your head.” He took a deep breath and returned to removing glass from her scalp. “You don’t get treated like everyone else. You don’t get understandin’, or kindness.”

“People are afraid of you, but it just makes _you_ the target.” She said back softly. 

“Nobody deserves it. And I’m glad I found you. It’s ultimately fucked up, but like I can get how you got there. I don’t give a shit what you did in the past. I’m here for _you_.” He brushed a fingertip briefly around the wound, and nodded. “Alright, it’s all out. I’m gonna wipe it down, and put a pad on it.”

“Does it look like it needs stitches or staples?” Sakura asked briefly.

“It’s pretty bad, but I don’t trust myself to do either.”

“I should have some liquid stitches- a skin adhesive.”

“I’ll grab it.” Mondo wiped his hand on his stomach, and knelt down to rifle in Sakura’s bag.

“So they just- glassed you? No explanation, no questions?”

“They seemed to believe I would kill them, and acted preemptively.”

“Doesn’t make it right.” Mondo ran the wipe through her roots, and unscrewed the liquid stitch tube. 

“Neither is triggering you.” She said back. 

To his credit- Mondo jolted but the application was still pretty smooth. He pinched her skin together between thumb and forefinger, and began tracing the worst gash. “How’d you hear about that?”

“I was on a walk, Chihiro ran into me. They asked for help and told me what happened.” She didn’t say anything else, and Mondo sighed. 

“I lashed out, shouldn’t’a done it.” He said softly, the shame clawing up the outside of his arms. 

“They’re not in the right.” She said plainly. “You’re not the villain.” 

“I-”

“I get it.” She interrupted. “You’re the bad guy. You’re the target. Because it’s easier to blame you than deal with the truth. You get demonized for things you can’t control. You don’t get understanding.” She spoke slow and deliberate, and Mondo let go of her scalp after she finished. Neither spoke. The liquid stitch looked dry. He pressed a small section together, and applied more. 

He worked in silence, listening to the air conditioner and the quiet indoors hum around the room. When he was done he did another brief wipe through her hair, and collected the bloody wipes. A small section of liquid stitch went on his palm as he sat in the opposite chair, “Well, you don’t look half bad, pretty damn good compared t’ how I found you.” 

“Yes,” She said softly. “Mondo?"

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for talking with me.”

“‘F course, I’m here for you.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Sakura reached out and put a hand on his stomach, bruising already a dark purple and blue in the center, green and yellow around the edges. 

Mondo just looked down at her hand, and took a deep breath. His voice was soft and fragile. “Thank you.” He said back. He didn’t know what to say, but at the same time- he didn’t have to think about it. “Sakura I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“Thank you.” She replied, just as vulnerable, as worn and scarred. If anyone could understand- anyone could really help drag the other out of their worst spirals and worst thoughts, appreciate and draw out their hidden softness- it could only be one another. Here, in nothingness and exile, Sakura and Mondo had one another.

Mondo woke up to the Monokuma alarm blaring- the four note chime bouncing in his skull. Everything was an exhausted blur, and his whole body still hurt. Eight am. He shuffled out of bed, grabbed the cleanest pair of pants and tank top he could find, pulled his hair back, and left his room. 

Kiyotaka's door was open. He leaned in, and rubbed his eye. “Hello?”

“Good morning,” Chihiro called back. Mondo hesitantly shuffled into the dim room, and nodded at his friend. There was a lot rumbling in his stomach about Chihiro at the moment, but Mondo still considered them his friend. He took the empty extra chair and sat.

“You’re up early,” Mondo mumbled.

“You’re up early.” They said back. “I didn’t go to bed. I figured it wouldn’t be that bad, we all should be on shifts to help Taka.”

“How is he?”

“Hasn’t woken up since about four this morning.”

“Alright, could use the sleep... If you wanna go sleep I got it.”

“Thanks,” Chihiro stood from their chair and waited a moment- Mondo could see their legs shake. “I’m tired.” They said softly. 

“Thanks Chi, go get some rest. Hope it’s well.” Mondo let out a heavy breath and reached down to Kiyotaka, asleep on the bed. He slid a finger under his loosely curled palm, and lifted his boyfriend’s hand into his own. “This fuckin’ sucks.” He mumbled. “...Sorry.” Mondo was ready to sit for a few hours, ready to turn his brain off and just count how many different injuries he’d gotten in the past three days-

When Makoto came jogging into the room, familiar bundle of fabric folded in his arms. His voice was loud but a considerate attempt at a stage whisper which was really cute. “I found it!” He smiled, throwing his arms out. Mondo stood, feeling his face light up. 

“Shit- I totally forgot,” Mondo took his jacket, the familiar thick texture rubbing just right under his fingertips. “My baby,” Mondo whipped it open behind himself and put one arm in then the other. “Thanks Makoto, I owe you one,” Mondo smiled, offering a hand. Makoto took it and shook it. 

“Of course! Oh- he’s still asleep.” Makoto said softly.

“Yeah, Chihiro suggested we watch him in shifts, they just went to bed.”

“I can tell everyone, I need to talk to everyone anyway.” Makoto rubbed his eyes briefly. “Hey, can I ask you something weird real quick?”

Mondo put his hands in his pockets (oh god he missed _that_ feeling, it was big and wide but still covered. Still safe.). “Shoot.”

“What’s your lucky number?” He looked nervous, like there was a correct answer and not something as pointless as a lucky number. 

“What?”

“Humor me,”

Mondo rubbed his chin, balling his other hand in his pocket. He felt something like paper crinkle against his knuckles. His eyebrows raised. He had to figure something out, and fast.

“I guess I like even numbers. Y’know, easy to divide ‘n shit. I still hate fractions.” Mondo returned his other hand to his pocket now, his right pocket definitely empty. He spoke slowly, “But big enough to be cool, not some absurd shit like over twenty. Y’know- twelve, fourteen, sixteen.”

Makoto laughed, “Right, I suppose you’re not a big fan of math either. I’m wondering if there’s a method to the Monokuma slot machine,” Makoto gestured vaguely to the door. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He smiled though- and even in the dim light Mondo could tell his face was too scrunched to be natural. Makoto wasn’t the best with expressions and that was cool, but that one felt _distinct_. 

“Alright. See you later.” Mondo returned to his seat as Makoto left, and hoped he gave the right answer. The note tucked in his pocket was small, Mondo opened it as slowly as possible to keep any mics or cameras from hearing. Written is a small, faintly glowing cursive that in no way belonged to Makoto- was a name. He didn’t recognize it at all, and crumpled the paper after he read it. What the hell was Makoto on about?

_Mukuro Ikusaba._

Close to noon a hand knocked on Kiyotaka’s door, Mondo looking up. Of all people, Toko stood in the doorway, her hair twisted up into low buns and uniform crinkled. 

“I-I’m here t’- t’ babysit.” She sneered, eyes downcast. 

Mondo _wanted_ to start shit- but she blinked up at his hesitantly, and shrunk away from his gaze. She was expecting it too. 

“Makoto said we’d pair off after you got lunch, everyone’s meeting in the- th- cafeteria right now.” She pulled whatever she was holding closer against her chest. “J-Just hurry up.” She seemed to want to say more, but pressed herself back against the door for Mondo to pass her. 

Mondo stood from his chair and rubbed the liquid stitch on his palm. “Thanks Toko,” He nodded. 

As he passed by her, he got a glimpse of what she was holding, it looked like a romance novel with a woman and some huge bipedal monster on the cover. Makoto really knew how to give gifts.

In the cafeteria, it looked like everyone left alive had gathered for the first time since Kiyotaka was attacked. Hiro was sitting backwards on a chair, attempting to twist his hair. Chihiro was sat not too far off, Aoi with wide eyes as they showed off their scarf. Sakura sat beside the both of them, smiling into her palm and trying to look serious. Makoto was standing, he jumped as Mondo entered the cafeteria. 

“Who else we waitin’ for?” Mondo mumbled, sticking a finger in his ear as he trundled to the table. Over half the table was empty, he knew Taka wasn’t up to gather everyone but the least they could do was try and show up. 

“Just you,” Makoto took a deep breath. “We wanted to talk to everyone, but Sakura didn’t want to leave Taka unattended,”

“You missed some conversations but rest assured, things are going well.” She smiled at Mondo, who nodded. He glanced over to Hiro, who was staring at his twist with way too much intensity and blushing. It looked like he was really trying to avoid Sakura, and now Mondo too considering his wrapped up wrist didn’t do much for his twisting ability. 

“Alright, Chihiro?” Makoto gestured to Mondo, who blinked. 

“What?”

Chihiro stood up from their seat and jogged to Mondo’s seat. They pulled off their brown scarf and held it tightly in their hands. “Mondo Owada!” They yelled, dropping shakily to their knees before folding themselves over to put their palms and forehead on the floor. “I would like to apologize for what I did to you! I was scared, but that doesn’t make it okay! I can promise I’ll never do it again!” They yelled nervously. 

“Fuckin’ hell kid-”

“I apologize!” They yelled again. 

“I accept your apology!” Mondo snapped back, leaning down to offer a hand. “Get up here.”

They looked up and reached for his hand, letting him pull them to their feet. “You gotta yell with you stomach,” Mondo gestured to his own. 

_“I apologize!”_ Chihiro yelled, eyes screwed shut. 

“Closer!” Mondo smiled now, ignoring the way half of his face burned and his lip threatened to split. 

_“Aaaaaaah! Mondo I’m sorry!”_ Yasuhiro belted, everyone turning to him. He had his hands fisted in his hair, and tears streaming down his face. 

“That’s how you do it! Apologizing like a man Hiro!” Mondo screamed back, flexing a fist. “Apologize with everything you’ve got! Make Kiyotaka proud!”

“Ah! I-If-!” 

“You can do your manly screaming later,” Sakura laughed, waving her hands. Mondo tokk a deep breath in, and for the first time in a while felt the smile on his face be natural. Chihiro looked just as glowing, and they bowed briefly. 

“I accept your apology too.” They finished, returning to their seat. 

“So is that it? I’m hungry,” Hina spoke. “We’ve all got our apologies,” She pulled at her jacket strings. 

“That was mostly it,” Makoto lowered the hand he had against his ear. “Other than that we should be in shifts watching Taka and helping him out, I know his sleep schedule is all messed up now. But It’s easier to have someone to fight for than to fight against.” He grinned. 

Mondo rubbed under his nose, and nodded. “He’s right on that one.” 

**“Awh, what a shame!”** Monokuma’s voice rang around the room, most everyone shuffling back from the table. The bear appeared, falling out of nowhere to stand on the table in front of them. Everyone raised shoulders or fists, readying themselves. “Just a moment, let me speak-” His voice rang from both the bear and the overhead speaker system now, “To _everyone_! I sure was hoping you’d all be skinning each other by now! I mean, it’s not too far off-” Monokuma gave nasty little winks to Sakura and Mondo. 

“We should have known you were being too quiet.” Sakura spoke.

“Why yes, I was _very_ **_distracted_ ** **-** ” He spat, glaring at Chihiro, “Cleaning up some messes. It’s all taken care of now though. And I figured this would be a wonderful time to officially announce the new floor has opened. You all don’t seem to adventure too much, but who knows! Maybe you’ll finally find your beloved escape! Or even better- you could find a way to kill one another- for real this time Yasuhiro.” He strutted up and down the long central table, down to the empty end. 

“We’re not gonna kill each other!” Aoi yelled taking Sakura’s hand, “And we’re not gonna let anyone kill anyone else!” 

“Such a sweet sentiment, but it hasn’t even been twelve hours since the last murder attempt! And how long have you all been saying that? Days? Weeks? Oh my, how long have you been in here?” He turned back to the group, and giggled. “Oh right! Aside from my new announcement, I thought you might like to know something else.” He walked back to the group now, looking at every student slowly. His gaze landed on Mondo at the very end. 

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru is now comatose!” He giggled. “What an easy target, hmm? He can barely breathe on his own- not to mention how long he’ll have without withering away in that bed. If you kill him- it’ll look like natural causes!” Monokuma spun around now, “To make it even better- how about this? Whoever kills Kiyotaka won’t have to stand trial! The trial at that point would be pointless! Kill Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and you can escape!” He clapped his paws together and wiggled around in some perverted version of a dance, and giggled. 

“Have fun!”

Everything moved twice the speed around him, Mondo felt his jaw drop and his blood run cold. He blinked, and suddenly everyone was looking at him. And he blinked again, and they were crowding around him. His nose hurt. His lip hurt. His head hurt. He was being lifted up from his seat, Makoto and Sakura on either side. Mondo walked down the hallway with legs that did not belong to him, and as everyone shuffled into Kiyotaka’s room Mondo could just barely come back to himself. There was no rage, there was no shame. There was only fear, and the irrefutable realization yet again there was nothing he could do. 

Toko was sitting on the bed as they entered, her fingers on Kiyotaka’s pulse. 

“It’s low,” She mumbled softly.

“Let me check-” Sakura sat on the other side now, gently taking Taka’s chin in her hand. She lifted one of his eyelids and he didn’t stir. She touched his bandages and tilted his head slowly. “Someone get me more gauze.”

“On it!” Chihiro disappeared next, while everyone stood in more or less abject shock. What could they do? If Kiyotaka wasn’t a target before, he certainly was now. And no trial? There’s no way that could be true. Mondo came back to the present when a warm hand grabbed his- squeezing it three times. He looked, Aoi saying something up at him. It took him a few tries to hear her. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Oh what a load of shit. But she kept saying it. And If there was anything he could believe, right now it could be Aoi Asahina, the way she spoke so definitively. Mondo could see the underlying fear in her face, the knowledge and understanding of finding the most important person in your life beaten unjustly. He could believe her. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” He parroted back. 

Makoto took the lead, nodded and tangling his fingers against his chest. “Alright. Sakura, you have to look over him now?”

“I’d prefer the first shift.” She said simply. 

“Me-” Mondo started next. 

“There was no question there, Mondo and Sakura you’re first. There’s-” Makoto counted on one hand, “Five, six me and seven Chihiro-”

Who came rushing though the door, again with half of the nurse’s office in their arms. 

“Seven people. If we want to switch out about every four hours? Do we need a sign up sheet or something?”

“You guys go figure it out.” Mondo dropped himself to the chair Toko was in, and folded her arms. “I… I need some time.”

“Take all you need,” Makoto smiled to him, turning to the rest of the class. They shuffled out slowly, Chihiro and Aoi the most hesitant to do so. Mondo watched his friend work, wrapping Kiyotaka’s head carefully and listening to his breathing. 

“There’s a notepad on the desk,” Mondo stood up, walking around to it and grabbing the pad. He lifted a pen from the cup and dropped it on the bed beside Sakura. 

“Thank you, I’ll keep track of his vitals here.” She said softly, quickly sketching out a chart. "We'll have to talk to Monokuma if he's under for too long, we'll be in trouble if this gets close to a week. But he can't just let us die like this. When was the last time he ate and drank water?"

"I've been keeping it consistent, every few hours."

"Good job."

And they sat. Sakura measure his pulse, checked his pupil size, tried testing his reflexes, a bunch of shit Mondo barely had an understanding of. But they sat, taking in the gravity of the situation and doing their best to breathe. 

“How’s your head?”

“Sore, but I’m not concussed. Aoi checked me last night.” She replied softly. “How’s your stomach?”

“Don’t think I can eat anything soon,” He said back. The flimsy attempt at conversation died almost immediately, and neither made the attempt to pick it back up. 

Time passed. The door to Kiyotaka’s room opened, Makoto and Aoi sticking their heads through. “Shift change,” they chimed together. 

Sakura stood, rubbing the top of her head. “I need to go lie down. Mondo?” 

“I’m stayin’.” 

Aoi trundled into the room, Sakura gave her the briefing about Taka’s vitals before she took Sakura’s seat. 

“You not wanna spend time with your girlfriend?” Mondo looked up at her. 

“We agreed on one girl one boy when we can, and then Chihiro can fill in whenever we need them.” She said, before shaking her head. “And I want to help. Better to help people than hurt them,” She scratched her leg, and Mondo shushed her. 

“Don’t, you’ll open it again.”

“But it itches!” She whined. 

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does-”

“Just think that it doesn’t itch. Then it won’t itch.”

“... Wait-”

When eight pm came another knock greeted them. Again Makoto, and this time Chihiro. 

“I’m stayin’.” 

Makoto sighed, looking at him with this stupid injured puppy expression, but Mondo returned his gaze to Kiyotaka. 

Chihiro came in to the extra chair, and brushed aside their skirt to sit. “Hey,”

“What?”

“I brought you a snack.” They tossed a protein bar over the bed, which Mondo grabbed. 

“Thanks.”

Mondo at least felt comfortable enough to get up and meander now, rolling out his tense shoulders and stretching his stiff legs. Neither of them really talked, but at least it wasn’t unbearably tense or anything. It was just… boring. Chihiro took note of Taka’s breathing and his pulse (Mondo had to teach them how to first, but they seemed to get it well enough).

The Monokuma announcement rang overhead, and both looked up to the ceiling as he talked. 

“I’m sicka that bear.” Mondo mumbled. 

“Yeah.” Chihiro said softly. 

When midnight was approaching, Mondo was starting to feel it. He was exhausted. He needed sleep, one nap in the middle of the day yesterday after being beaten to a pulp, and then four hours of sleep at best last night- Chihiro didn’t look much better off after their short nap earlier today. 

They were both startled awake by a slam against the door. Chihiro looked nervously towards it- and Mondo got up. He pulled the door open to almost a full on fight in the middle of the hallway. Aoi was on the floor with a pigtail in her hand, Jack on top of her and her fist raised. Both were squirming and yelling at one another, and Mondo rushed in.

“Hey!” He grabbed two ponytails- pulling Jack off of Aoi and Aoi into a seated position. “Back it up!” He knelt between them, a hand out to each girl. Jack snarled, holding her hands up towards her face defensively. Aoi sneered, holding the side of her face. 

“What the hell are you doing.”

“She said-!” Both yelled- Mondo interrupting them. 

“Jack! You first.” He looked to her, and her face softened for just a moment.

“Toko said some objectively true facts and Aoi lunged at us.”

“She said Kiyotaka was weak! And she started saying more stupid shit about Sakura!” Aoi yelled, Mondo putting his hand out to stop her from lunging again. 

“Fine- fine. Which one of you is supposed to be taking over?”

“I am.” Jack called. 

“Aoi, what are you doing up?”

“I was going to see Sakura.” She took a deep breath. “I can sit in if you need to sleep Mondo.”

“No, go see if one of the guys is up. You already did a shift today.” He helped Aoi to her feet, and walked her past Jack. Once she was heading for certain down the hall, Mondo offered a hand down to Jack. She rolled her eyes, but he kept it there. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself to her feet. “Thanks motor mouth.” She mumbled. “What do I need to know?”

“Here, Chi ‘ll show you.” Mondo led her inside, only to find Chihiro asleep in their chair. “I’ll show you then.”

Toko was the one who listened and took notes, she had messy penmanship but she took to the work like a fish to water. Mondo roused Chihiro as Hiro entered the room, and they yawned loudly. 

“Yeah, understandable,” Yasuhiro smiled. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few shifts. Makoto hasn’t done his shift yet, Sakura should be next too.” He said sleepily. Chihiro shuffled out of the room and down the hall without a word.

“Go get some rest.” Yasuhiro waved him off, and Mondo nodded. 

“G-Goodnight. Mondo.” Toko smiled nervously at him, and returned her gaze to her lap. 

“Night.”

Mondo slept like a rock, and he slept through the morning alarm. Thankfully, it was a dreamless sleep. When he crawled out of bed he stepped into the shower, and took the time to change his dressings. His nose wasn’t much better, but it was healing. His stomach was still growing darker but he felt hungry- which was an improvement. He could style his hair, and swipe on his eyeliner.

He trundled to the cafeteria to grab breakfast, passing Aoi and Hiro sat at the table. Aoi was wrapping up his ankle with some kind of compression bandage, and he was wincing. 

“Maybe if you stop trying to do flips and shit-” She chided. 

“What’s up?” Mondo didn’t stop, but he did yell as he passed them to grab food in the kitchen. 

“I wanted to show Aoi I’m actually flexible and cool- Ow!”

“You moved!” She yelled. “Ugh- Hiro tried to vault over the table because he said he did it before. Rolled his ankle.”

“Hina’s being mean!” He whined, Mondo returning with a smile on his face and toothpick between his teeth.

“Well if you’re an idiot, you deserve it.”

“Jeez, what happened to respecting your elders?” Hiro smiled brightly, a laugh escaping him. 

“You’re in our grade ain’t ya?” Mondo mumbled. “Don’t get _that_ much respect.”

“I’m twenty-...” His voice trailed off. “Twenty something.”

“Twenty?” Aoi mumbled incredulously. 

“I may be stupid,” Hiro said. Aoi and Mondo looked to him for the finished thought, but he didn’t. “No that’s it. The public school system is not my friend.” He chuckled. 

“Hear hear,” Mondo lifted his breakfast bar. “Who’s in there right now?”

“Should be Makoto and Sakura.” Hiro mumbled. “Toko and I got in a fight, she left at four and hasn’t come out of her room since.”

“Hiro was trying to distract me,” Aoi spoke, clapping her hands as she stood. “Well, It’s almost time to switch out anyway. Mondo?”

“Let’s go then.”

Aoi only spoke quietly when they were out of the cafeteria. “Yeah, I-I mentioned how much Toko and Jack were bothering me. Sakura said she’d talk to her but it… It’s hard to feel safe knowing who Toko is. Hiro tried to help me feel better. Don’t tell him- but it was really nice.”

“Mhm. Wanna hear a bad joke?” Mondo offered, the pair turning down the hallway.

“Oh yes please.”

“What’s the best way to cut wood?” He smiled at her, watching as she fiddled with her hair clip.

“I’m not gonna like the answer,”

“Whittle by whittle.” He grinned, Aoi rolling her eyes and dropping her arms dramatically. 

“I hate that. I hate it,” She still smiled though, gesturing widely. “That sucked!” She giggled, drawing a hand to her mouth to try and hide it. In doing it though her hairclip went flying, bouncing down the hall. “Ugh!”

“I got it, go clock in,” Mondo walked down the hall to look for it, spotting it down near Toko’s door. Speak of the devil, he grabbed the clip and paused. A glimpse of red stuck out from under the door, looked like paper or something. He looked at it for a minute, and stood. Weird. He guessed she was messier than he thought.

And the day became the new normal. Mondo sat and spoke softly with whoever passed in and out of Kiyotaka’s room, he looked over the chart and helped check him over. Kiyotaka never stirred or spoke. There were some rumbles, and Sakura seemed to know more than what she would say- but Mondo just kept hoping. That this next shift, Taka would wake up. This next shift would be the one. This next shift. This next shift. 

He held out until midnight again, Hiro and Chihiro the two to appear as he and Aoi called it a night. He was expecting Toko, he knew she preferred the night work. She didn’t show up, and he shrugged it off. Aside from her, the day was routine. It was something. 

Toko didn’t show up for the night shift the next night either. Mondo waited. Aoi, Sakura, Hiro, Makoto, Chihiro- but now the balance was off. Toko wasn’t showing up. He did his best to shower, get dressed and do his hair and not think about it. On the third morning after his routine- Mondo visited Kiyotaka’s room to find Hiro and Chihiro yet again. He furrowed his brow. 

“Toko not show up?”

“No, nobody’s seen her.” Chihiro mumbled. 

“Lemme go check.” He said, nodding. Leaving the room and heading down the hall, Mondo knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again, until his knuckles tingled. Nothing. He laid his thumb on the buzzer and held until his own ears were ringing. Nothing. “Hey! What the hell’s your damage?!” He tried the door handle now, and his stomach fell like a rock in a pond. The door pushed open without any effort, and he saw into the room. The light was off, but it didn’t need to be bright for Mondo to see something was wrong. Something smelled rancid. There was a blob of shadow distinctly above the floor.

He stepped back into the hallway, “H-Hey-” He took a shaking breath in and yelled as loud as he could. “ _Hey!”_

A few footsteps thundered, it looked like some others were loitering on the floor as Makoto, Sakura, and Hina came running from the staircase. 

“What’s going on?” Makoto took charge, looking into the room. 

“I-I think-”

Makoto nodded, stepping into the room and fumbling for the light switch. “I got it- get ready.” Makoto flipped the lightswitch on, and Aoi gasped. Everyone else winced, gazes falling. 

Toko Fukawa hung in a rope noose, dangling from the down rod of her ceiling fan. 

And before anyone could even start to think about what they saw-

**“A body has been discovered!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 7
> 
> Ta-dah! I really really wanted to focus on Sakura and Mondo, because a few people really noticed their similarities! And I'm really trying to model healthy communication since I know this fandom is mostly minors, but sometimes these kids really just don't get it, or they act rude and inconsiderate because they're in heavy trauma and kids! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment! They really do mean the world to me and they really keep me chugging away at this fic. I get teary eyed when I see people making theories and analyzing characters because that's what I've been doing! I spend so much time on this fic, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> I'm also very sad, I accidentally fell in love with my interpretation of Toko and Jack, (because they deserved to have a character outside of Byakuya) but this outline has been done for about 3 months and the story has to go on. For the first time in my writing, RIP character I killed u_u


	13. Case 4: Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY! Well, first chapter after the new schedule, and I'm really happy I'm able to get this out! Biweekly works way better for me now, and I wanna make sure these chapters are as high quality as they can be. This one got away from me on multiple occasions though, so apologies this one is a bit long.
> 
> General notes: I write Toko and Jack WAY different than canon, if my interpretation bothers you you can skip sections- or this chapter might just not be for you.

“G-” Mondo swallowed hard, and blinked his eyes frantically. “Get her down- Sakura help me-”

“Wait- we need to investigate-”

“Makoto…” Aoi extended her hands placatingly, and he nodded. She held his arm. “We’ll be fine.” She said softly. 

Mondo stormed into Toko’s room, spinning on his heels to find the footstool leaning collapsed against the bed. He popped it open, and looked up at Sakura. She nodded tensely, approaching the corpse and fan, sliding an arm under Toko’s knees. Mondo climbed up the stool and found the knot of rope at the base of the ceiling fan, pulling at it. It was tight, but he sunk his nails into the rope and pulled at it- Sakura raised Toko’s body to ease the stress of the rope and then she was lowered to the floor. Sakura laid her gently on the floor and loosened the noose, setting it on the floor beside her. Nobody talked. 

Mondo was the one to break the silence, swallowing heavily. “Let’s figure it out.”

“Right…” Makoto jolted, slapping a hand on the side of his neck- “Sorry. Uh- first thing’s first, we need to figure out if she committed not-alive [chat sensor].”

“I don’t wanna look at her.” Aoi said, stepping back from the three remaining investigators. “I- I need to- t-....”

“Of course, take all the time you need love.” Sakura stood, approaching her girlfriend. She leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Go see if Yasuhiro or Chihiro will join us. Get some air.”

Mondo looked back to the body as the girls talked, he rubbed his face. As Makoto dropped to his knees beside Toko, Mondo mirrored him. His mouth was running a mile a minute but he wasn’t vocalizing anything, so Mondo took it upon himself to investigate too. Or at least- as best he could. Something rumbled in his stomach, making him feel nauseaous at the _idea_ of looking at Toko right now.

Toko Fukawa lay on the floor, her pigtails a loose mess beneath her. That wasn’t personal, that wasn’t Toko- so Mondo could look at it. Her hair looked greasy, fraying at the end and at multiple points in the braid. One of the braids was missing the red ponytail holder, hair was fraying out extra messily. His eyes moved up the braid to her head, her hair still a mess there too. It crossed in front of her face, which Mondo tried to avoid seeing- but- well he could only hope for so long.

Toko Fukawa died with her eyes open. 

It didn’t look like shock, or fear, but it wasn’t depression or desperation. She looked like for the first time in her life, Toko didn’t have a deadline or an assignment due. Her eyes were open and there was- almost nothing in her expression. It was empty, a sick impersonation of relaxation. It almost looked familiar, it tugged at Mondo’s head and made his stomach somersault. It looked like she had just… given up. As he stared there was a- it looked like she had a nosebleed and it was wiped away- he could see the blood in her nose but none on her lip. But then his eyes were on hers again. Why? Why was he so shaken up?

“Her glasses are missing.” Makoto spoke quietly. 

“Wh-” Mondo shook his head, looking at her again. He was right, Toko didn’t have her glasses. He was so distracted by her eyes he hadn’t noticed. “Alright, glasses.” He echoed.

“Mondo, could you touch her?”

“Whadd’ya need?” He pulled off his jacket, laying it on the floor behind him. 

“I need to see her neck.”

Her skin was cold under his fingertips, Mondo was half expecting her to jolt up and cut him again. But he tilted her head towards him, wincing as her eyes bore into him. Makoto on the other hand leaned in closer, brushing hair away from her skin. Mondo shut her eyes after a few moments, and Makoto nodded. 

“Thank you,” He looked up next towards the ceiling fan. “Would you be my assistant for this case?”

“Uh, sure. Don’t see why not,”

“I need you to look at the ceiling fan. I’m gonna look at this.” He leaned over, gathering the rope and rolling it in his hand. 

“What am I looking for?” Mondo climbed onto the step ladder again, and leaned towards the fixture. 

“Any scratches? Loose screws? Or well- does anything look out of the ordinary- that’s where we should start.”

Mondo leaned this way and that, running a hand against the down rod and the body of the fixture. No popped screws, warped metal, bent or exposed wires, it was fine. Clean. Taken care of. “Nothing.”

“Alright, now this is gonna be weird-” Makoto stood now and walked away from the body, the rope tucked under an arm. He cuffed one of his sleeves and then rolled it up his forearm. “But I want you to tie this around my arm. Tight.”

 **“Woah there! You two are minors I’ll have you know!”** Both boys jumped as Monokuma appeared, paw to his face. “Terribly impolite! Why Toko Fukawa has just offed herself and you all wanna get freaky in front of the body? Nasty nasty Mondo, but Makoto what a-”

"Who gives a shit!” Mondo hollered towards the ceiling, eyes shut. He snapped down to tower over Monokuma now, and jabbed a finger at him. “Give us the fuckin’ file and fuck off!”

“How rude- Well I can’t expect much from the delinquent,” Monokuma waved an arm and conjured the Monokuma Files from somewhere, throwing one up to smack Mondo in the face. He snarled, snatching it and flipping it open. Makoto leaned down to gather his, and the bear was off without any more fanfare. 

“In a sec, please.” Makoto set it on the floor, and Mondo looked up. Alright, weird, but if he was that sure about it. He dropped the file and waved Makoto forward, taking one end of the rope. It was prickly and coarse in his hand. Once, twice around Naegi’s forearm and then Mondo pulled on either end. It was a slow gradual thing, until Makoto winced. 

“Alright- alright-” 

He dropped the rope like a hot potato. It slithered off Makoto’s skin, leaving a long red ring. “That’s what I thought,” He returned to the other side of the room and dropped down besides Toko. “Mondo, look.” 

He did, wandering back and kneeling on Toko’s other side. He looked at Makoto’s arm, and then at Toko’s neck. It should have been the same thing- but what was a clean ring on Makoto didn’t match up to the dark smears of bruising on Toko’s neck. 

“The rope wasn’t wrapped around her enough times to do that,” Mondo mumbled, voice falling. “That… That looks like handprints.”

Silence settled between them, although it didn’t stay for long. "So wait- did she- Did Toko kill herself?" Hiro's voice called from the hallway. 

Mondo rolled his eyes and turned to the door as Makoto reacted quite differently. He hurried to uncuff his sleeve, and hold his wrist. Mondo quirked a brow- Makoto nodded slightly. 

“I’m trusting you Mondo.” He whispered. “Toko didn’t kill herself. But somebody did.”

He took in a breath, and returned the gesture. Alright. He could do that.

As Hiro, Sakura, and Chihiro came returning to the room Mondo looked them over. He was right. One of them was a murderer, unless… No. If Makoto knew something he would have already said something, just like Chihiro did. He seemed to know something, yeah, but this time Mondo could tell- the mastermind wasn’t framing anyone, or playing them all. Unfortunately, this one felt real.

Chihiro rubbed their eye, and bit their lip. “Oh god… She’s…?”

“Yes,” Sakura said solemnly. “She’s dead.” 

“Fuck,” Hiro winced, looking away. “Wh-... What now?”

“We need to be sure of what happened.” Sakura spoke, “Were you two able to find anything?”

“Some stuff, Makoto got in his little zone again, we took the rope off her and looked her over.”

“I trust you on that one, I-I would prefer not to look at her too much.” Chihiro nodded quickly, pulling up their bear scarf over their chin.

“We need to go through the Monokuma file,” Makoto stood, brushing off his knees.

“Right, good idea. After that, I think we should create a schedule since we all saw her last.” Sakura shuffled briefly around as everyone else did, withdrawing the Monokuma file from pockets or being tucked under arms. Makoto grabbed his as Mondo swiped his own from the floor. 

Victim, Toko Fukawa. Cause of death, Asphyxiation. No estimated time of death. No mysterious substances, barely enough to justify one piece of paper. Mondo shut the file and looked at the rest of the crew. He took a deep breath, and blinked.

“Aoi watching over Taka?”

“Yep, said she couldn’t come back here.” Hiro closed the folder and looked up.

“So uh, d-do we think she…” Chihiro swallowed, “Did she kill herself?”

“If she did would Monokuma still go on with the farce of a trial?” Sakura looked up, rubbing her jaw. 

“Knowing him,” Mondo rolled his eyes. “But you said we need to get everything in order. How do we do that?”

“I was thinking we could make some kind of schedule, to know who saw her last. It’s been three days since anyone saw her, right?”

“Right, That’s a good idea Sakura.” Chihiro nodded up at her.

“There should be some paper around here,” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and scanned over Toko’s room, scampering to her desk and gathering some lined paper. He dug around some more as Mondo walked over, and soon enough a shabby schedule was sketched up. Down the long side was an hour by hour section from what he marked Day One, to Day Three. Then along the top section, seven columns for each student’s name. (Mondo wanted to start something about how he forgot Kiyotaka’s column- but he bit his tongue. Now wasn’t the time.)

“Alright, I’ll fill out what I did,” Makoto scribbled hurriedly. “I don’t- I don’t remember exactly but I might remember more later. We can have everyone verify and act as witnesses as we need,” Everyone slowly gravitated around him, watching him furious scribble shorthand on hour blocks. 

“Mondo?” He looked up at him, and Mondo blinked. 

“Oh, uh-”

“Starting with the announcement about Taka,” Makoto probed gently, Mondo nodding quickly and licking his lip.

“I spent the day in Taka’s room. Stayed in there until midnight. Sakura, Aoi, Chihiro, you guys sat with me. Aoi and Jack were fighting in the hallway at midnight, then I made sure she and Hiro were ready to watch for the night shift. Went to bed, woke up around ten, got a shower. Got breakfast with Aoi and Hiro, sat in Taka’s room for the day until midnight. Hiro and Chihiro came and took over for the night shift again. Day three I woke up around ten, and uh…” He gestured vaguely. When he continued it was uncharacteristically quiet. “Here we are.”

“Right, since we all had overlapping shifts we can corroborate, Makoto can you go over mine next?” Chihiro rushed forward, tapping at the desk. 

“Yeah, yeah totally.” 

Mondo took a step back as everyone started talking, going over alibis. Hiro was the second to last to go, rubbing his chin more often than speaking. After his fight with Toko, all he could really say was she disappeared and didn’t see her or hear from her. His voice cracked, “I wish I didn’t pick a fight with her. Maybe this... this wouldn’t’a happened if I was more responsible…” He mumbled, hiding his mouth in his hand. 

“Best thing we can do is figure out what went down.” Makoto consoled him, turning to Sakura next. “Sakura?” 

“My days have largely overlapped with Aoi. Aside from my sitting sessions with you all, I have not seen Toko or met with her. I have been sleeping more often than not thanks to my recovery.”

“So I’ll hold on to this, and go find Aoi.” Makoto nodded. “In Taka’s room?”

“Yes.”

“I’m goin’ there anyway.” Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. “Anything else we need to go over here?”

“You’re right- we should go through her pockets.” Makoto returned to the body, Mondo and Hiro following. He shuffled around in Toko’s skirt pockets, before briefly patting down her upper body. He pocketed something, but Hiro didn’t seem to notice- and Mondo wasn’t about to point it out. He did notice something though- the cuffs of her sleeves were chewed up. Not like by a person but like they were caught between something, and then torn out. It went up the sides of her arms. He looked down to her skirt- and at first he didn’t see anything until Makoto stood, shuffling a chunk of the fabric. There it was again, up the side.

“Nothing, let’s get going. Sakura, can you watch over the room?”

“Certainly.”

"Great," Mondo mumbled pulling on his jacket again, "great."

Mondo sat on Kiyotaka’s bed, a hand slipping into his boyfriend’s. Aoi filled them in with everything she knew, but it was more like pulling teeth than having a conversation. 

“And the next hour?” Makoto asked, looking up from his makeshift notepad.

“I dunno, I don’t remember.” She bit the side of her lip. 

“Aoi this is important,”

“You think I don’t know that?!” She snapped back, folding her arms aggressively. “Whatever. I’m going to my room. Leave me alone.”

Makoto handled it well enough as Aoi stormed out, but Mondo could hear the confusion and emotion in her words. She was scared. He waited a minute after she left before he spoke. 

“She’ll be fine.”

“I hope so, but I have a decent enough idea of what’s going down,” Makoto tapped his pencil against the paper. “What do you think?”

“Did Toko kill herself? I- I really don’t think so. You’ve probably seen a few dozen identifying clues if you were as close to Kyoko as you looked, but… my gut’s sayin’ she wouldn’t. I don’t know why-” He swallowed, and squeezed Kiyotaka’s hand. “I just do.”

“I had a feeling like that, with Byakuya.” Makoto said softly. “I thought- there’s no way he would… But- but yeah, I don’t think Toko killed herself either. Have you noticed anything weird you didn’t say in front of the others?”

“Uh, I think? Don’t remember exactly.” He took in a deep breath. “I- I just hate this. I feel like she was so much more than she was, I barely knew her but…” Mondo shook his head, wincing briefly. 

“This whole thing sucks,” Makoto laughed weakly. “I think I’m gonna go dig around, ask some private questions. Take all the time you need,”

Makoto closed the door as he left, and Mondo was alone with his thoughts. Not really, Kiyotaka wasn’t going anywhere but-... something tickled the back of his head. And it kept growing, festering like his whole brain was buzzing. Something about Toko. Something about Jack. Something about all of this. _Something_ -

He stood up from the bed, looking around Taka’s room. He knocked the tins of boot polish to the floor, he lifted the medal case from the dresser and pulled it apart. He pulled open his drawers and shuffled through his clothes ruining the clean folding. He dropped to his knees and swung an arm under the dresser- he crawled along the floor looking at the seam where the wallpaper met the molding of the floor. He got up and scoured the bathroom, dislodging bottles and organized cabinets- by the time he got to the desk he was angry. He didn’t know why- or why he was doing this but as he threw open drawers, watching sticky note pads bounce around and pens roll onto the floor. And then he saw it. 

There, taped to the bottom of the desk drawer was a scrap of a photo. It was Toko, she was smiling but the undeniable twitch of her eyebrow showed it was Toko. Mondo peeled up one corner of the tape, and withdrew the photo scrap. It looked like she was standing between two people, Mondo recognized the scrap of a coat on her right- that was _him_ . That was _his_ coat. It had to be. But- he didn’t meet anybody here until this killing game started. 

And a memory tickled the back of his head as he stared. He remembered something, vaguely like it was being heard through water. He remembered speaking with Jack, and sitting under the cherry blossom trees. He remembered-

Jack spun a pair of scissors on her pointer finger, biting her tongue as she watched the light glint off the blades. It was a warm spring day, sitting on a familiar red blanket and staring up at the sky. Mondo was fumbling with his pocket knife, carving messily into the pomegranate in his hand. It was a weird lumpy shape, whenever he applied force he couldn’t hold it still. 

“When’s your boyfriend getting back?”

“Dunno, just went to the bathroom inside. Why?” Mondo didn’t bother looking up at her, he had to keep all of his focus on the fruit in his hand. 

“Just wanted to know how long we can swear before he goes all princey pissbaby on us,” She grabbed the scissors out of the air and snickered, and Mondo couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Alright, that was good but don’t shit on him too much, he is my boyfriend.”

“Yeah-” She stretched the word out loud and long, waving her head this way and that along the red picnic blanket. “I’m not a very nice person, you shoulda noticed that already.”

“Hey, you’re talkin’ to the equivalent of super criminal- fuck!” He winced as his knife popped out of the rind, luckily he dropped it onto the blanket without cutting himself. “Forget I’m really not good with blades,”

“Here,” Jack rolled over onto her stomach, grabbing the pomegranate and climbing to her knees. “Lucky for you, somebody is.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He watched her, she moved quick and efficient. Anybody else would expect a violent or gorey slicing of the fruit (He knew Taka already got a little freaked out by the fruit texture). But she was calm, she knew what she was doing and moved with an air of confidence and skill. She peeled back the rind in a kind of flower spread, and took a chunk of flesh out before offering it to Mondo. He took it, and nodded. 

They didn’t talk as each student shuffled around the fruit, separating rinds from flesh either on their skirt or on the blanket. 

“I don’t think your a criminal,” Jack said quietly. 

“Hm? What you condone speeding now?” Mondo laughed to himself, not looking up. He was expecting some kind of negging back, because that was how they played off one another. Toko was anxious but a good match for Taka’s scheduling and assertive decisiveness (then she didn’t have to make decisions, or worry about consequences and catastrophize). Jack was more rough and tumble, more loud and proud meaning she played off Mondo’s presence well. But just now- she didn’t. 

Mondo looked up, licking a few of his fingers clean as he chewed on what Sayaka politely called ‘flavored wood peas’. 

Jack was staring down at her skirt, brushing around pomegranate pieces. “You haven’t killed anyone before. Of everyone here, I don’t think anyone can be worse than me.”

“... I killed my brother.” He responded. 

Jack froze, and looked up. 

“I was scared, and selfish, and _stupid_. Almost got hit by a car. But he saved me. He got hit instead.” Mondo nodded slowly, looking down at his own pile. “I think of everyone here, I can understand you. You wish you could go back, wish you could change the moment, wish they woulda just made a different decision, wish you never had to close your eyes at night and see what you’ve seen.” He picked up his pocket knife and looked at the blade, catching the reflection of his eyes in the metal. 

“I don’t want to be the way I am.” Jack mumbled back. “What just living has already taken away from me, not counting everything now.”

“Don- old therapist taught me growin’ up is a traumatic experience, even in a best case scenario. And you and me, we weren’t in those scenarios, y’know?” Mondo collected more fruit to eat, chewing and grinding his teeth. “All we can really do is be better than we were yesterday. One step at a time.”

“Even when the world kicks you to the ground and spits in your mouth?” The punch was coming back to her- Mondo could hear it. 

“Even then. You know what it’s like to be a book cover. Just gotta get them to flip through the pages.” Mondo grabbed the pomegranate from its spot on the blanket and took another section, enjoying the mindless action of separating it again. Jack didn’t talk, and she didn’t need to. Part of their charm, the two of them, was just sitting there. Not having to be afraid of anyone, or afraid of yourself. Because they knew what it was like to be a target for just existing. Mondo was hoping she and Sakura could start talking full sentences soon, before Leon or Byakuya would appear and Jack would lock on tormenting them. Not a lot of people were willing to give Jack the time of day and she didn’t try to simplify herself for their convenience. But because Mondo could see her for more, he felt like they had their own special understanding.

“You’re stupid Owada, you know that?” He could hear the smile in her voice, and he saw her laying back down on the blanket, arms folded behind her head. She wasn’t fidgeting, she wasn’t cursing. Toko would probably be back soon. He glanced over at her, glasses pushing her bangs up and smile relaxed, eyes half lidded. She looked calm, and happy. 

“I do my best, gotta let you feel a lil smart.” He scooped up some of his rind and chuckled, before tossing it at her and sending them scattering across Jack’s face. He could see her hair fluff up like an angry cat and he laughed, already rolling to his feet as she clamoured to her own.

“ _Owada!_ ”

“Good luck catchin’ me!” He was running now,

“That’d be a challenge if you were faster than a fuckin’ rhinocerous!”

“Can’t hear you!”

Mondo woke up on the floor of Kiyotaka’s room, a migraine like his head was splitting open like a blooming flower. He rolled onto his side, shuffling to put a hand to his forehead. What was going on? What was he doing? Where _was_ he?

He moved slowly to a seated position, and felt the back of his head where most of the ringing was coming from. His hand came away wet and he swore, shuffling to his feet- leaning heavily on the side of Kiyotaka’s bed. He forced his eyes to focus with controlled breathing and staring at the corner of Taka’s pillow. Fuck- he felt like he was going to throw up, or worse considering his struggles with eating recently. When the world started spinning he sunk to his knees, face pressed into the soft bed near Kiyotaka’s elbow. His hand brushed along the floor, finding a familiar smooth scrap. He grabbed it, and when he could kneel upright, he pulled his hand up to look at it. The photo scrap of Toko was in his hand but just thinking about that made the pain spike again- and as he went to shove it in his pocket, he realized wrapped around his pinky finger, caught in his clenched fist- was a red hair tie. He stuffed it into his pocket and took a deep breath.

How long was he unconscious? What if he missed the trial? He forced himself to his feet and blinked his eyes back under his control. A warm wet liquid trickled down the back of his neck making him jolt- but Mondo could only look down at the bed to make sure he hadn’t bled on the white sheets- that would get him a full chewing out from Taka when he woke up. He leaned to look around his head, and froze. Fuck- there was a smear of blood on the pillow- Mondo adjusted his boyfriend’s head just slightly to cover it. There. He could get a bandage and braid his hair around the wound to clean it, but there was no way he could bleach a pillowcase right now. Speaking of blood he scrubbed the back of his head, pressing his sleeve against the wound until it stopped throbbing. He could fix it up later. He had some more pressing matters right now, because there was a dead body, and there was a murderer amongst them.

Mondo left Kiyotaka’s room, closing the door softly behind him. He was struggling to keep his breathing regular, and as he looked up Sakura passed by. More accurately, Sakura was passing by with Chihiro in her arms. 

She nodded sagely. 

Mondo tried to nod, head making vague circular motions along it. Sure. That might as well happen. He was already having some sort of absolute meltdown over someone he _thought_ he didn’t care about- and then the yelling started. Chihiro jolted away, and Sakura and Mondo made their way down the hall to Toko’s room where Aoi and Hiro seemed to be at each other’s throats. Makoto sat on the floor further down the hallway, one hand on his ear. 

“Well you’re the last one that saw her!” Aoi yelled, jabbing her finger at him. 

“Yeah- that’s exactly why I wouldn’t do anything! Congrats, that makes me suspicious as hell!” He yelled back, pushing her hand to the side. 

“Admitting it doesn’t change it-”

“You’re really getting on my case for no reason, as if that’s not suspicious! I at least feel bad she’s dead!”

“Newsflash asshole-”

“Oh would you-”

“ _Shut the fuck up!_ ” Mondo roared, chest puffing out. Both startled, turning to him as he interrupted. “Would you quit pissin’ each other off, we’re supposed to be solvin’ a murder here.”

“I just think Hiro’s suspicious.”

“If anybody had incentive to kill her it’s you-”

“She didn’t like anyone! I at least had the nerve to stand up to her about it!” Aoi turned heel again, and Mondo huffed a breath. He stepped forward pushing the pair apart. 

“I said shut it! How long has it been since the announcement.”

“I dunno-”

“Aoi- shut up. Sakura?”

“About an hour.” 

“We probably won’t have much more time. If anybody’s got any news, now’s the time to tell us.”

The silence spoke well enough. 

“Then go brood in yer own damn room. Find a way to blow off steam until the announcement. Take a nap or something.”

It looked like they were going to start fighting again, but Mondo didn’t flinch. It was like fuckin’ babysitting at this point. When they slowly, hesitantly parted ways Mondo wanted to spit on the floor. He swiped the blood from his lip and let out a breath. Chihiro extracted themselves from Sakura’s arms, and took Mondo’s hand. 

“I want to look over the schedule again with Makoto.” 

“Let’s go then.”

Chihiro laid their thumb on the bell to Makoto’s room, and Mondo rubbed the back of his head to make sure he wasn’t still bleeding. Damn, he was just gettin’ the stuffin’ beat out of him lately, as if this wasn’t fucked up enough. When Makoto opened the door Chihiro pushed past him inside. 

“Mondo, the door.” 

Mondo stepped inside, stepping back against the door to close it. 

“I think Sakura’s lying.” They said, looking up at both boys. 

“Keep talking,” Makoto rushed to his desk and returned, placing the paper schedule against the wall before pressing a thumbtack into the wall to keep it up. 

“Mondo, we don’t train anymore because, yes- but my sleep schedule is fucked anyway.” They pointed to the schedule. “That’s why all my stuff is wonky, I’ve been falling asleep whenever I can. But Sakura- I know she’s up late almost every night.”

“She gets up early to train,” Mondo squinted at the schedule. “Like, almost Kiyo early.”

“Yes, but Aoi said she stays up late. And hasn’t she been out past curfew before?”

“She did mention running into Jack,” Makoto mumbled. “So they’re staying up late together? How does that prove she’s lying?”

Chihiro stepped forward to press their fingertip against the paper. “I was thinking about it- Sakura took the shifts at four am, right? Picking up from me, or Jack.” They tapped the beginning of day two- or really the late late night of day one. “Early morning to early afternoon.”

“Right, with me. Chi you’re not-”

“Just listen! I think Sakura is lying about seeing Jack. I don’t know why she would, but-” They pulled at the ends of their bear scarf. “If she’s up that early, even if Jack’s fight with Hiro made her leave early- Sakura _would_ have seen her.” 

“That’s- That’s really loaded Chihiro, what are you basing this on? Sakura could have been asleep when Jack was leaving, or Jack could have left way before four.”

They stepped back, “Alright I don’t have anything for the seeing Jack idea- but I know she lied about the schedule. She didn’t tell us outright, right? And when she did it was _after_ Aoi had a chance to give her something to copy, _right?”_

“Wait- waitwaitwait- Why would she do that?” Mondo shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “That’s a lot Chi, why would she fake her information on the schedule?”

“Yeah, a lot of the times corroborate with other people, like having lunch with me, or sitting to watch Taka with Mondo. You’ll have to show us undeniable proof.”

Chihiro whipped their head around now, “I-I mean just look at her! If anyone could stop Jack the serial killer it would be her! She’s huge! She-”

“Don’t.” Mondo lifted a hand, feeling his face darken. “Don’t you finish that fuckin’ sentence. Sakura has been nothing but wonderful to everyone here and I’m not gonna let you slander her like that. And don’t you dare call Jack that.”

“I’m just-”

“Stereotyping.” Makoto spoke next. “We’re all afraid, but you’re letting that decide for you. We’ll figure out who killed Toko, but what we’re not going to do is mob and get distracted from finding the truth.”

Just like normal (this sickening, nasty normal-) the Monokuma alarm brang the conversation and the investigation to a terrifying and abrupt end. Chihiro didn’t have a chance to finish their sentence as Monokuma’s voice rang from the overhead speakers. Just like the beginning of Celeste’s trial- Mondo kept his eyes locked on his friends lips as the alarm drowned out their words. They lowered their head and spat the words at the floor and again emotion flooded his chest in response, this time cold and bitter.

_Even if you don’t like it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 7
> 
> I love writing these kids as kids with flaws and unique ways of viewing situations. Chihiro has just lived a totally different life than Sakura, Mondo, or Toko and that's what makes these kids interacting so good!! I also fell down a rabbit hole with Jack and Mondo, but couldn't bring myself to remove their section. Sometimes you just gotta show these kids some of the love they never got in canon, I say, having put Kiyotaka in a coma. Jack and Toko were so much more than obsessing over Byakuya. That did them both dirty. ANYWAY-
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Next time: The trial begins. Some truths, and some memories are unearthed.


	14. Case 4: Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptions of gore in the execution for this one just as a heads up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add the major character death tag. Also warning- I cried MULTIPLE times writing this chapter. I just had to get all my angst out, so this special chapter gets the weekly treatment. I am going to be taking the full two weeks between this chapter and the next though- I just got a REAL nosedive in interaction moving from weekly to biweekly, so I figured I had enough of this chapter done to bulldoze through and break y'all a week early. This one is also SUPER long, because this is the whole trial! (Wish I could say I accounted for this with the Instigation chapter and keeping the chapter per case balance, but this one was intentionally messier than the last two murders.)
> 
> (Also as is standard I-posting-a-trial-chapter procedure, I'm still super anxious posting this! Please remember that this won't be perfectly perfect and this is for fun and for free! I might have fucked with a monokuma rule a lil)

Mondo left Makoto’s dorm with the guy himself, not waiting or watching for Chihiro to follow. They need a second to stay in their own fucking lane and as Mondo left the room his gaze landed on Kiyotaka’s door. The slow shuffling of people into the hallway and towards the stairwell had Makoto pause, and offer a hand to Mondo as he stood. 

“He’s unconscious, he won’t be punished.” 

Mondo squeezed his hand three times and walked with him to the elevator. Inside the elevator, it was like the rickety shit was a vacuum. Nobody spoke, and every empty square foot of the room was twice as big as it should have been. Beside Makoto he should have felt safe but instead he was reminded of how many people should have been in the elevator. Fuck- no- how many people there should have been in high school. Going on awkward dates, staying up too late, failing tests, telling inappropriate jokes, learning how to drive a car, working a dead end minimum wage job to get some pocket cash. How many people were dead, and now… again… Toko was dead. And Mondo  _ knew _ she would never kill herself like that, and the handprints- it was messy, it was violent and nothing like Kyoko’s situation. 

Somebody in this elevator was a murderer. They lingered silently around the perimeter, throwing bitter glances and injured expressions. Kiyotaka’s bright loud assurance was noticeably missing, without him and his required breakfasts the group had fallen apart. 

The doors slid open, and they all walked to trial ground. 

Mondo’s eyes landed for just a moment on Toko and Jack’s cutout, (the stupid bright pink X made of a pair of open scissors-) before his stomach protested and he looked down at his railing. Now there was a huge swathe of cutouts, with Kiyotaka’s space completely empty- It was like a graveyard. Junko, Taka, Sayaka- Makoto stood as best he could, his fingers already knotted in his hoodie strings- Hifumi, Toko, Leon, Celeste, Byakuya. Six people stood in the trial well, listening to Monokuma drone on his opening lines yet again. Six. There were fifteen. It felt like just a few weeks ago fifteen people were alive, being teenagers and scared for their lives. But now…

“So where will you start?”

“Did she kill herself?” Aoi asked, fidgeting with her hair clip.

“I don’t think so.” Makoto continued his own fidgeting, “The injuries on her neck were bigger than a rope wrap.”

“Well maybe they wrapped the rope up more than once? What did she look like when you guys saw her? You guys did stuff before I got there,” Hiro pulled at his hair. 

“It was wrapped once.” Mondo said. “They were handprints, Makoto and I investigated the body.”

“And so the assistant has become the leader,” Hiro threw Makoto a thumbs up, and he giggled. 

“Mondo’s right. The rope wrapped around her neck once, and the bruising was  _ way _ bigger. The rope would look like this if she hung herself,” Makoto rolled up his sleeve, the thin line barely visible from this distance. 

“Wouldn’t the force of hanging herself make some kind of smeared bruising?” Sakura asked, rubbing her chin. 

“That’s a good point,” Aoi snapped her fingers. “If she made the noose and then fell to hang, the rope would roll up her neck like that.”

“Alright, that’s a fair point but- Oh jeez… Monokuma can we see the bruising? A photo of it?” He appended quickly. 

The bear yawned, stupid little expression of contentment. “Shoulda taken a picture.”

“Of course he can't make it easy. What else do we have we can talk about… If anyone has any loose threads, let’s get everything out in the open.” 

“Her glasses were gone.”

“Do we know when she died? It was like a weird three day gap.”

“Her hair was messed up too.”

“Wait- her glasses were gone?” Aoi interrupted. “They weren’t in her room?”

“Not on her face, on her, or in her room.” Makoto replied. “There wasn’t broken glass anywhere either, I think her glasses were taken by the killer.”

“You searched the body right, you didn’t find them then?” Yasuhiro asked.

Right, Mondo saw him pocket  _ something _ at the scene. 

“No, I found this.” Makoto shuffled around in his hoodie, withdrawing something familiar. It was a long red tag attached to a dorm room key- Mondo could assume the name on the tag was Toko’s. “Before anyone asks, yes it’s Toko’s. This was in her pocket.”

“Of course, she lived in the room. Why would she not have the key to her own room?” Aoi chimed in next. 

“Yeah, why would she not have the key?” Chihiro echoed. 

“I never said it was magic evidence,” Makoto paled, “I just found it on her.”

“Wait a moment, she had the key on her person-” Sakura spoke, “Why wouldn’t she lock her door then?” 

“Yeah, when I went to talk to her the door was unlocked.” Mondo nodded, “If she was doing something like hanging herself, she’d want the privacy. She wouldn’t want to be interrupted.”

“That’s a really good point you two, I think it’s something to consider she didn’t have the key on her for some reason.”

“But she was in her room for those three days right? How are we supposed to know when she did or didn’t have her key?” Aoi asked.

Mondo rubbed his chin. She had a good point, there wasn’t really a way to track Toko when she was already such a lone wolf, but locked in her room? Where nobody saw her or could track her? Yeah right. Aoi returned to fidgeting with her hair clip though, and the motion was familiar. 

“I think I saw the key.” Mondo leaned forward. “Makoto, get the schedule out,” he waved, “Day two early afternoon Aoi, when we were walking and you threw your clip.”

“I didn’t throw it!” She huffed. “But you did grab it from in front of Toko’s door.”

Makoto scribbled hurriedly, “So at that point- Early on day two Toko’s key was…?”

“I saw it sticking out from under her door. Didn’t realize it was her key.” 

“Alright, so what does that mean?” Hiro mumbled. “She was missing her key? She dropped it or something?”

“Yes, there’s not a lot we can gather from that, we’re not even sure if Toko was still alive at that point.” Sakura added on next.

“Then let’s talk about the schedules,” Chihiro piped up, balling their hands into fists at their sides. 

Hiro glanced down at them. “Woah that’s some vinegar, what’s up?”

“I think someone’s lied about their schedule.” Chihiro pulled at their scarf, “Sakura, you didn’t see Toko at all?”

“What?” She flinched, “No, I told you all the truth.”

“Then why did you only tell us your schedule after Aoi told us hers?”

“What?” Aoi chimed in next, “Why would you do that?”

“We’ve spent so much time together as of late, I didn’t see it as a large deal,” She shrugged. “If it bothered you all so much I won’t do something like that again.”

“Yeah, we spent some time apart too- Sakura’s not a killer.” Aoi folded her arms. “You’re awfully jumpy Chihiro- trying to hide something?”

“Am not! I’m just-”

“Oh so you-”

“Aoi don’t-”

Mondo put his forehead in his palm, “Christ almighty-” 

Makoto- completely undisturbed by the deterioration of the reasonable mood- popped a closed fist against his palm. “Oh!” He said, “Where was the rope before Toko was hung?”

Mondo looked up, careful to not smear his eyeliner. “Excellent point, fairest guess is storage room.”

“Has anyone been in the storage room recently?” 

“I went in to grab the wrap for Hiro’s ankle,” Aoi offered, pulling at her jacket. “I did notice the loop that’s normally by the door was gone.”

“So-” Makoto scribbled on the schedule again, “What day was that?”

“Day two-” Aoi and Hiro chimed in unison, both chuckling. 

“I forget I’m not like that upperclassman who can do all those sick flips,” Hiro rubbed his head. 

“Morning of day two- the rope was gone. Before Mondo saw the key?”

“Right.”

“What else can we figure out,” Makoto continued his stimming, and Mondo put his hands in his pockets with a deep breath. He felt something familiar, and stiffened.

“I found this in Kiyo’s room,” Mondo called, withdrawing his hand. A small red ponytail holder sat in his grip, which he put on his railing. 

“Is that Toko’s?” Aoi leaned down next to him to look at it. 

“Yes,” Sakura leaned down next- careful to stay in her well. “Definitely.”

“In Taka’s room, I mean wasn’t the last time we saw her in there?” Chihiro called. 

“I-I pulled it out.” Hiro barked, before biting his tongue. 

“You  _ what?” _ Mondo called across the trial ground. 

“I pulled it out! We got in a fight, Toko said some really nasty stuff, tried to whip me with one of her pigtails- things got outta hand.” He paled, rubbing his face. “I’m no good with my temper lately.”

“Alright, so that’s not really useful then.” Makoto continued his focus, “But Hiro, you were the last one to see her.”

He pulled at his hair again, “I know, I know! But I wouldn’t  _ kill  _ her!”

“So we haven’t really gotten anywhere then,” Aoi rumbled, holding her face. “If we can’t figure this out, how are we supposed to pick a blackened?”

“That is if there’s a blackened,” someone mumbled. 

They were missing something- Mondo  _ knew _ Toko wouldn’t kill herself, and neither would Jack. 

“So last we saw Toko- four am night one. She got in that fight with Hiro. Next best guess is went and got the rope, hung herself that night.”

“Then how would she have her key under the door?” Aoi mumbled. “We saw it.”

“And her glasses-” Chihiro added quickly. 

“So then let’s just fuckin’ agree it wasn’t _suicide_.” Mondo grinned, taking a deep breath and feeling his shoulders rise. He let air out slowly through his teeth. “Hiro fight, then she disappears. The whole period between then and finding her hangin’  _ fuckin’  _ body is a black out.”

“I think she talked to someone,” Hiro mumbled, “I remember hearing her yell in the hallway before the door to Taka’s room closed.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Makoto leaned forward now.

“Yeah, it sounded like that- the-” Hiro took a deep breath and stilled, before he jumped up onto one leg and pointed to one of the walls. “ _ Y-You! _ ” He pitched his voice up and hissed, a decent impression of Jack.

“So who was outside on night one?” Makoto looked around. Of course no one piped up, and he sighed. “Well-  _ somebody  _ was outside in the hallway then. I’ll look at the schedule then.” He lifted the piece of paper and looked it over. “Aoi, you have a lot of spaces blank, even then.”

“I stay up late,” She said offhandedly. “It’s not weird.”

“No, but it is concerning. Your room isn’t far from Toko’s,”

“Neither is a lot of peoples,” She crossed her arms. “Are you targeting me Makoto?”

“N-No! I just need you all to help me out here. If we don’t figure out who killed Toko, we’ll  _ all _ die. Mondo? Anything?”

“I mean aside from the hair band I found, I’ve just been your tagalong.” He scratched the back of his head. “Inside the room,” Mondo flipped through his memory, “I went in and Sakura helped me get Toko down. I had to get up and untie her. We looked her over-”

“Wait- waitwaitwait- you got up?” Makoto asked. 

“She was hanging too high for me to reach, so I had to prop the stool back up.” Mondo replied, before jolting. “Oh!”

“The bed wasn’t underneath the fan, and if the stool was collapsed, then there was no way Toko could have hung herself.” Makoto said, eyes lighting up again. 

“And the condition of the fan, it was totally fine. If she fell then the fan body would have shook, or the metal warped.”

“So- so Toko didn’t kill herself.” Chihiro mumbled, chin in their scarf. They seemed to know that already after going after everyone, but fear still settled soundly in their voice.

“So, I guess it’s fair to say somebody killed her. It was probably whoever she saw in the hallway,” Aoi threw a hand up, “I was either asleep or with Sakura.”

Makoto rubbed his face, “Let’s try going over this all again. Day one, the Taka announcement. We all rotate on shifts. Hiro, you and Toko got in a fight. Toko went into the hallway. She presumably saw someone else, and talked to them. Morning of day two, the rope is gone, and Toko’s key is under her door. Day three, her body is found. It only makes sense the murder happened on or before day two.”

“Why?” Mondo asked. 

“Getting the rope and knowing her door was unlocked feels a lot less like prepping a room, and a lot more like getting ready to fake a crime scene. Since we now know she didn’t kill herself, I think she was killed somewhere else and moved to her room.”

“Like Celeste,” Chihiro called. 

“Wait, yes. That would be incredibly similar to Celeste’s murder case.” Sakura hummed. 

Aoi rubbed her head, “Alright, so for the sake of things we say Toko was murdered. Where do we go now?”

“Saw something that bothered me,” Mondo mumbled, “Looked like her sleeves were eaten up on the edges- same as her skirt.”

“So the fabric, the glasses,” Hiro counted on his fingers, “What else are we missing?”

“Whoever saw her in the hallway,” Chihiro looked up at him. “I think it was Sakura.” 

“What?” The woman gasped.

“I-I wanna believe you but-”

“Chihiro give us some concrete proof, and we’ll listen.” Mondo called. “You ain’t got a spotless track record, and we already went over this once.”

“She only told us her schedule after Aoi!”

“You said that already!”

“Beisdes- it’s not like Sakura would have any reason to kill Toko!” Aoi folded her arms. “Toko and Jack were never that bothersome to her.”

Mondo couldn’t help but laugh, glancing down at his own slowly healing cut palm. “Now that’s fuckin’ rich Asahina.”

But Aoi didn’t laugh.  “What do you mean?”

“Sakura, didn’t you get your apologies?” Mondo looked up at her, and Sakura turned away. “Hey-”

“Wait a minute- Sakura? Did something happen?”

“It’s nobody’s concern, rest assured.” She said quickly. 

“No- no Sakura you got brained, I had to treat your bleedin’ fuckin’ head injury.” Mondo slammed a hand on his railing. “I figured they had already apologized.”

“You were attacked?! You said you fell and that was why you needed me to check you for a concussion,” Aoi looked ready to abandon her well yet again, but Mondo kept her fenced in. 

“It’s fine-” She said heavily.

“You were  _ attacked? _ ” Chihiro’s face fell, hands pulling at their scarf.

“Yes- and that is all you need to know.” Her gaze bore straight into Hiro, but he bit his lip and shrunk back.

“Sakura, did you see Toko on night one?” Makoto asked, voice warm but direct. 

“No,” She said quickly. “If you can prove it, feel free to do so.”

“Did you see who Toko talked to?” Makoto asked Hiro, who shook his head.

“Then how can we even know there was a person in the hallway?”

Mondo rubbed his chin. Something that could prove Toko had run into someone that night… He knew Sakura was lying about something, but he  _ also  _ knew she would never budge. She was too good, and she was clean. So Mondo did something he learned from his time in interrogation cells. He chummed the waters with a different kind of bait, and waited for a bite. 

“Aoi, your schedule is the least filled out.”

“Yeah?” She quirked a brow. “What about it?”

“You go to bed late,  _ and _ more often than not you wake up early.”

“So?”

“I think of everyone here you’re the most likely to have been the one in the hall.”

“What?! Mondo-” She clenched her fists- “I’m not a killer!”

“But you were the one who spent the most time complaining about Jack and Toko,” He counted on his fingers now- “You were the one who spotted the missing rope, you were the one who’s already said you’re happy she’s dead-”

Aoi’s face grew dark now, lip curled tight and eyes watering. “So what! I didn’t kill her!” She yelled up at him. 

“I’m saying-”

“Leave her alone!” Sakura roared now, fists tight at her side. “Leave Aoi alone! She’s not a killer!”

Mondo turned heel now, channeling his best Kyoko impression. “Then prove it!”

“Here!” She reached into a pocket and slammed her hand down on her railing. When her hand retracted- circular wire frame glasses sat on the wood.

“I was the last one to see Toko.” She said quietly. “I was in the hallway.”

“What? Sakura, why didn’t you tell us?” Makoto gestured to the glasses, “M-May I see them?” 

Sakura lifted them again, and leaned over to drop them in Makoto’s palm. He inspected them as she spoke. “She was attacking my girlfriend, what other choice did I have? I didn’t kill her, nor did I harm her. I left early before my shift was to begin, saw her in the hallway- and she said more reprehensible things. She wouldn’t listen to me- no matter how cordial I attempted to be.”

“These are- these are super messed up though. One of the lenses is cracked,” Makoto looked up at her.

“I didn’t hurt her, I found those at my morning shift watching Kiyotaka.” She nodded slowly. “I was afraid to show you all, because I knew they would make me an obvious suspect, but I’d rather the target be on me than Aoi. I found them, but as Makoto- you said the killer would probably have them.” She stared down at the floor, her dreads curtaining her face.

“Can you tell us anything in more specific detail?” Makoto set the glasses down and Sakura exhaled heavily.

“We talked, and Toko went into her room, shutting the door loudly. I waited, but she didn’t come back out. I returned to my room.”

“So then we’re back at square one,” Makoto mumbled, “Sakura are you telling the truth?”

“I swear on each of my brothers- on my father and grandfather- on my family dojo.” She stood up straight, and Mondo recognized the fire in her eyes. 

“My head is starting to hurt,” Hiro scratched his scalp, “So it wasn’t Sakura ? After Makoto said the-?”

“No,” Chihiro spoke, fiddling with their scarf. “What if we can’t figure out who the killer is?”

“We’ll figure it out, I think we just need to think more like the killer, because Toko isn’t exactly an easy person to think like.“ Makoto rubbed his chin. “Maybe we should think about the  _ why _ , instead of  _ how _ she was murdered. Toko was killed, why would someone feel the need to kill her?”

“What, like she was attacking them?” Hiro gasped. 

“Surprise attack?”

“Lure?”

“She agitated them?”

“I-” Makoto paused, and then it was like his whole body jolted and he jumped into the air. “Hiro- that’s a good thought- What if Toko was attacking someone?”

“What, like Jack came out and she went all-” He gestured dramatically, miming slicing the air with scissors. "Aoi and Mondo got cut up by her so she was already a-"  


“No- No more like,” Makoto looked over at Mondo, who knit his brow in response. “What if it wasn't _ self _ defense?”

“The killer shouldn’t’a needed to- anyone here can fight for themselves.” Mondo didn't understand where Makoto was taking this until he did- and his stomach fell out from under him. “Oh my god-” 

“W-Wait- fill us in-” Chihiro leaned forward, “How come whoever hangs out with Makoto gets super smart?”

Aoi looked between the boys, “Are you- I mean Toko kept saying how weak Taka was but-”

“I think she was going to kill Kiyotaka.” Makoto looked up. 

Mondo felt like he was going to spit on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, forgetting about his eyeliner until it was too late. He deserved it right now, he pressed at his temples with his palms. 

Somebody was lying, and Mondo didn’t want anyone to actually be a murderer here- but now that he had the thought it wouldn’t leave his head. Toko was going to kill Kiyotaka. This wasn't a suicide, this wasn't a cold blooded killing. This was so messy because it wasn’t planned. This was a scared, violent thing. The killer had no time to think, they saw Taka in danger and acted. So instead of owning up to it, or doing something unique- they mimicked Byakuya’s murder plan. Why would they do that? Were they just that unoriginal?  


“Wait- Sakura.” He looked up at her, and she let out a deep breath in response. “You found Toko’s glasses- in Taka’s room?”

“Right, they were on the floor half under Kiyotaka’s bed.”

“That’s where I found the hair tie,” Mondo mumbled. 

“We know Toko was killed somewhere else, and moved- I think going on with the idea of some stopping Toko from killing Taka, she was killed in his room.” Makoto spoke up. “Did anyone see anything that could say that for certain?”

“She left a buncha stuff in there,” Chihiro shrugged. 

Mondo let out a deep breath, and chewed his lip before the cut opened again. He winced, rubbing the back of his hand across his lip. He paused briefly to look at the damage, and froze. “There was blood on Taka’s pillow.” He looked up. “Toko’s nose was wiped.”

“How could we prove the blood is actually hers though?” Aoi wrung her hands.

“Yeah, Hasn’t Taka’s head been bleeding on and off?” Hiro spoke next.

“Not very much lately, he’s been healing.” Sakura added quickly. 

“So Toko was killed in Taka’s room.” Chihiro spoke, “what did the killer do with her body?”

“Put her in the bathroom?”

“Wardrobe?”

“Put her somewhere else?”

“Did they hide her under something?”

Makoto pointed quickly to Sakura, the last to speak. “There’s one final piece of evidence that’s been bothering me- but I have a pretty solid theory of how it fits and you just helped me realize how.

“I think our murder went down on night one. The killer spoke with Toko, and probably did get into a fight with her. She was the most open about how easy it would be to escape, after Monokuma’s announcement she was already checking Taka out when we all arrived. She was willing to kill Kiyotaka to get us out. So when she told the killer, of course there was a fight. And Toko left close to four am, leaving for the hallway where she spoke with Sakura. They got in another argument, and Toko went to her own room. The killer, still watching Kiyotaka, took a break to use the bathroom and clear their head. 

“But little did they know, Toko wasn’t going to give up that easily. She waited, before returning to Kiyotaka’s room to smother him. To her surprise, her partner was in the bathroom. She used what little time she had to take one of Taka’s pillows, and begin smothering him. However, the killer was still going to do their job- and came out of the bathroom to see her attempting to murder their friend. In a fit of fear and rage, they hopped over the bed and battered Toko back, wrestling her to the floor. They fought, pulling out one of her hair ties and knocking her glasses off. 

“Naturally, Jack emerged to protect themselves, and the killer had no choice. Or more like- they couldn’t control themself, a victim to their snap fits of violence. And they strangled her there on the floor. Wiping Toko’s face with the pillow, they returned it under Taka’s head. But the night wasn’t done just yet, because it was nearing time for the shift change. Sakura and I were due to watch over Kiyotaka next, so the killer didn’t have time to move the body. They shuffled through her pockets, stealing her bedroom key and they put her under the bed. I think, to properly hide her in that short amount of time- the killer tucked her clothes and hair into the support beams of the bed.”

“If anybody looked, there’d be no way to explain it. But they didn’t have any choice. They didn’t even have time to pick up the glasses or find the lost hair tie, revealing where the murder actually took place. And then, when their shift ended- the killer had to move. They unlocked her door and hid the key underneath, in case they were searched- and when they could breathe again there was only one thing they could do. They realized they didn’t know what to do on their own- so they copied a murder they had already seen. Collecting the rope from the storage room, they had to wait until the next night. Then, on shift with Chihiro who was notorious for falling asleep due to their sleep schedule- the killer pulled Toko out from under the bed eating up her clothes. They rushed to her room to stage a suicide. They put her key back on her to be careful, and stood on the stool to hang her. A little too cleanly, forgetting to leave the stool down to make it appear she had actually hung herself. And due to a few incredible streaks of luck- or maybe a little premonition- our killer almost got away with it."

The strength and cunning fell from his voice, just as the determination and fearlessness fell from his expression. He was confused, hurt- and just broken. “Hiro?” Makoto looked over to him, voice quiet. “Yasuhiro Hagakure?” He gasped softly. 

Every head turned to Hiro, who was still. He moved slowly, agonizingly slow in nodding his head. Chihiro stumbled just briefly against their railing away from him, and Mondo could see the energy and color drain from him. He deflated, face falling towards the floor. No one spoke. No one breathed. The silence was swallowing the room whole until Hiro laughed, drawing his arms up and striking a stupidly charming pose. 

“Jeez Makoto, you really are the smartest guy around here!” He smiled wide, fighting the blush spreading across his face. His shoulders were shaking, tears welling up as he opened his eyes. “You guys are really amazing! I know I’m not the smartest, but I don’t think I would have been able to figure it out like you guys did!” His arms fell, hands on his hips. “Yeah-” He shook violently, his smiling mask showing the desperation and sheer disgust painting his face. 

“I- I haven’t been the best about my-” His voice broke, “M-My temper. Sakura, I’m sorry.” He took in a deep breath, laughing wetly and hiding his face in his hands. He sobbed, still fighting to get the words out. “Mondo, I’m sorry.”

“Stop it-” Aoi yelled, balling her fists. “Stop it! Makoto you’re wrong! Hiro wouldn’t!” Mondo glanced over to her, her face burning too. “ _ Please stop!” _ She screamed, eyes screwed shut. 

“Hiro,” Sakura held a hand to her mouth, Mondo could see her own eyes growing wet, her wide shoulders shaking. 

And the small details of Sakura’s face started disappearing. Mondo blinked in confusion before he realized why. He was crying too. He sniffed hard and rubbed his eyes, looking back up. He couldn’t- _no_ \- Hiro wouldn't- Mondo didn’t even know what to  _ think _ , all he could do was watch. Hiro did his best to take in a deep breath, and hold his shaking chest up wide. 

“I did it. I killed Toko.” He nodded, falling forward to shake more- before again forcing himself upright. “She was killing Kiyotaka, and- and I got scared. And I just did what I always do when I get scared. I hurt people.”

“Yasuhiro,” Makoto broke his own silence now, Mondo could hear the disbelief in his voice too.

“Yeah, yeah.” He scrubbed at his face, “Hey, Mondo?” He looked up at him, forcing a smile on his face. It was wrong, it didn’t reach his eyes. He smiled like he was already dead, glassy eyes and forced pinch of his brows.

It took a few tries for Mondo to get the word out. “Yeah?”

“How many ya owe me?” He grinned, and Mondo could almost believe it was totally normal, that Hiro was about to ask to bum a lighter or get Mondo to do a homework sheet for him. Like they were going to be fine, that they were going to see each other tomorrow. Now,  _ here-  _ Mondo’s knees were shaking. 

“Y’know, I think I lost track,” He smiled weakly back, unable to fight his own face from reddening now. 

“Damn, Well- I just wanna cash in one.” His face fell again, hands gripping the railing in front of him and he ground his teeth, closing his eyes. “Tell Kiyotaka I’m sorry.” He gasped a laugh, “He was always warning me about my knee jerk reactions.” He looked up, “And he was right. And now I can’t even- I- I- I can’t even apologize myself-” He fell forward now, forehead hitting the railing as he sunk to his knees. 

No one knew what to say, but one thing was certain. There was not a single dry eye in the room, hands shaking and cries muffled by hands and sleeves.

When Monokuma spoke, Mondo would never be able to remember the words. Because as the levers rose from the floor, he couldn’t bring himself to touch it. He couldn’t  _ move _ . His eyes stayed on Hiro. Yasuhiro Hagakure- the class clown, the chill older brother, the guy willing to do anything to help someone smile, who made a fool of himself but stood up when he needed to- 

Mondo was going to lose another brother. Right here, right now. And again there was nothing he could do about it. 

He heard four shitty little clicks ring out slowly. And then the voting period ended. 

And the gaudy slot machine wheeled out, and the wheels spun. The wheels landed. Mondo was drowning in his own tears, eyes frozen on Hiro, sobbing into the linoleum floor. The flowers, the cheers, the flashing lights- none of it mattered.

“ **That’s right!** The killer of Toko Fukawa was indeed Yasuhiro Hagakure!” Monokuma laughed, jumping down from his throne. “I would love to give you all your moment to say goodbye, but we really should get this rolling! I would hate for you all to have time to mourn! No time for that!”

Monokuma laughed as he wretched Hiro onto his back, grabbing him by the front of his shirt collar. Hiro struggled, still crying.

Mondo threw himself over his podium and charged towards Monokuma. He was passing by Chihiro as they grabbed him by the jacket, stopping him (although they both skidded on the floor). 

He didn’t have time- He didn’t have  _ time _ ! He was about to- He was- Hiro was going to- Mondo couldn’t stop crying but he knew what he needed to do. He took in a shaking breath and screamed as loud as he could. 

“ _ I promise! _ Yasuhiro Hagakure  _ I promise you I’ll tell Taka! _ I promise! I love you! And I won’t ever forget everything you’ve done for me!” He collapsed onto the floor, shaking and slamming a closed fist on the floor. Chihiro fell next to him, shaking just as bad as he was. “Thank you! T-Th- Thank you-u!” His teeth were chattering and he couldn’t breathe- and then- before he could hear a reply, the thunderous sliding of a wall panel. 

Hiro was gone. 

Everyone fell together, shaking arms and legs leading to a huge huddle of students. Mondo was trying unsuccessfully to take a deep breath, he heard Aoi start screaming as loud as she could, slamming her hands down on the floor. Chihiro followed, shaking their head and throwing off their scarf. And then- they were all screaming. Letting out everything they could, it was like every student was scraping up the inside of their ribcage to scream bloody violent grief into the air. Screaming until their voice gave out, spitting as many swears as they knew, shaking and rocking and jerking. 

When they could breathe, Aoi collapsed into Sakura who took Makoto under her other arm, Chihiro rolled flat onto the floor and Mondo calmed his rocking to look up. Look up towards wherever Hiro was taken. Where Hiro would- Something laid on the floor, a crumple of fabric. 

Mondo stood on shaking legs, walking to the object. It was Hiro’s jacket, now coated in waves of dust from his writhing- he never wore it properly so of course it fell off. He picked it up, and stared down at the fabric. 

When the wall closest to him opened, low floor lights guiding the remaining students in- Mondo walked with all of the bravery and swagger he had to Daiya’s funeral. 

Inside, the group emerged in a kind of auditorium, rows and rows of empty seats and in front of them a stage. Bright artificial lights burned down on the stage, and as the teens entered hesitantly music began screaming from speakers. A bright neon sign was lowered from the ceiling, obnoxious text reading-  _ A 30% chance of success! Execution of Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant. _

No one moved to sit, or even enter the rows. They all clung together, grasping hands and bumping shoulders as they stood in the aisle. 

Rolling out from the wing was Monokuma in a glittery suit jacket, a few other Monokumas running around alongside him. And then, rolled out of the same wing was Hiro. He sat on a stool, arms untied and hands on his lap. He had stopped crying, his face was almost stony. He looked exhausted- and terrified- but in the quiet way. The way of someone who had already come to terms with what they did. And then from the opposite wing were three doors pushed by Monokumas. Numbered lights lit up above each, and Monokuma mimed describing each. Fake voices from the crowd speakers roared with each offer, but Hiro didn’t play along. He sat, taking deep and shaking breaths as he watched. One of the doors was wheeled offstage, and from in the crowd Mondo could see what was going to happen. It was just a glimpse of metal behind door number two- but Mondo could recognize it anyway. He felt sick. 

When Hiro refused to pick again, both doors wheeled towards him. The students could see it now- a sick machine that looked like a huge monstrous bear trap. And the bit continued, even as Hiro started sweating, his head twitching. 

As door number one was rolled off stage, Mondo saw just briefly- barely there for a moment- Yasuhiro look over at them, and say ‘thank you.’ 

And then the door not five feet in front of him opened- and Mondo closed his eyes. He heard everyone around him gasp and seize towards him- and Mondo did not open his eyes. He heard everything- he would never be able to forget the noises, wet meat being sliced into- a stuttering bloody gasp and a howling scream of pain so loud Hiro’s voice gave out before he could even finish. The fake audience roared in laughter and applause, the room slowly darkening as the gore show had reached it conclusion.

Mondo kept his eyes shut. 

What Hiro gurgled out around lungs filling with blood was hardly final words. So Mondo didn’t listen. Mondo didn’t want to see what Hiro looked like- bit in half and a mess of collapsing exposed organs. He knew he would never be able to sleep again. So he held his eyes shut and waited, fighting against every nerve of his body telling him to see- telling him to get one final look at his friend. 

The speakers of the room fell to static- before cutting back in a harsh feedback sound. The glaring stage lights died. Everything went quiet. 

Mondo turned one hundred and eighty degrees, and opened his eyes. Everyone was looking at the stage, no better for wear than they were collapsed in the trial ground. 

Mondo turned Chihiro away from the stage, and then Aoi. 

“We need to go.” He said as bravely as he could. It wasn’t brave. But he didn’t need to be right now. He just needed to get everyone somewhere safe.  “We’re going.”

He was expecting some level of fight as he herded them towards the trial ground, and then towards the elevator. But there was nothing. Everyone was muted, confused, and scared, and quiet. But Mondo did his best with the tools he already had- he did what he knew he could. He took care of his family, and didn’t let go of his brother’s jacket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 6 
> 
> Yes, I torture Mondo for fun. YES, I ACCIDENTALLY GOT ATTACHED TO MY INTERPRETATION OF A CHARACTER I DIDN'T LIKE WHEN OUTLINING THIS FIC MONTHS AGO. Writing is torture u_u Ps- Hi server friends, feel free to yell at me in the chat. <3
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and let me know how I did hurting your feelings >:)c


	15. Case 4: An Epilogue and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time, but I think there's some real quality content in this one, was a damn fine enjoyment to write.

The elevator was empty on the way down- but on the way back up? It was oppressive. Mondo was so painfully acutely aware of who was dead, who should have been there and who wasn’t. He had Chihiro and Makoto on either arm, Chihiro also tucked between Sakura, with Hina on her other side. 

Hiro was- Yasuhiro Hagakure was dead. But one thought kept Mondo upright. No one here would commit a murder. Not a single person in this elevator would fall that far, he would bet his own life on it. No matter what Monokuma offered, or what he demanded. They had lost everything, they had nothing that could break them any more. Right now- all they had was each other. And as the doors parted with a soft ding, everyone shuffled out together. 

“What do we do?” Aoi mumbled softly. 

“We-...” Makoto swallowed and let out a heavy breath. 

“We stick together. Does anybody wanna be alone?” Mondo looked over each of them- no one anywhere near ready to do so. He offered anyway. “Then let’s all pick a room, and just-... sit. Be near each other.”

“I like that idea,” Chihiro offered quietly. 

Makoto offered his room, and nobody had a reason to turn him down. 

“I’ll meet you there,” Mondo said quietly. “Just gotta- personal stuff.” He pried himself away from his friends, and unlocked his door. He pulled off his Crazy Diamonds jacket and draped it across the foot of his bed. He lifted the hand holding Hiro’s jacket, and looked it over. It felt wrong, but at the same time- it was something. Mondo collected a hanger from his wardrobe and hung the jacket on the door handle. He knelt down, meticulously brushing off dust and dirt. It streaked against the black in a clear sign of struggle, and Mondo turned his brain off. If he thought about it any more- if he let despair fill his lungs and drown him- what good would Hiro's asskicking be? Right now- he needed to be strong. He could let go later, when it was safe to do so. Right now, rerolling the crumpled sleeve and pressing out the creases- Mondo did what he knew he could. He found one thought, one final piece, and held on. 

Hiro could live on in their actions and their choices. Just as Jack and Toko would live on, just as everyone who had fallen into this terrible whirlpool of suffering. The best the survivors could do now- was find a way out. Mondo pulled down the now clean jacket, and slid it on. The sleeves rolled high on him, the body was short, and the collar wasn’t as tall as he normally liked. But he held a fist against his heart- and stared down his reflection, messy smeared eyeliner and all. His nose was still fucked up. His lip was definitely going to scar. The bandages were still on his forearms and his eyes had sunk into his head. But he was alive. And he was going to get out of here alive.

He entered Kiyotaka’s room with a heavy heart, but prepared to do what was needed. Check his vitals, keep track, get ready to pick a fight with Monokuma- he looked up as he entered and froze. Kiyotaka’s bed was empty. The sheets had been pushed back, the red blanket strewn across the floor. 

Mondo ran to the bed, hands fisting in the sheets. No- Monokuma wouldn’t- what if Taka died? What if he died in his sleep, and Monokuma removed the body? The victims bodies were removed- what if- would he- then the- the- And then the toilet flushed, snapping him out of his panic spiral. He looked up tears already in his eyes as the bathroom door opened. They quickly fell, but for the exact opposite reason. There stood Kiyotaka Ishimaru, one hand on the door frame and one on his bandaged forehead. He looked up in a haze, smiling as he met Mondo’s gaze. 

“Ah, good morning Mondo,” he said softly, “apologies, I seem to have overslept.”

“ _ C’mere you jackass- _ ” Mondo ran over, arms clasping around Taka strongly. Kiyotaka melted into him, head resting on Mondo’s shoulder. “Y’scared the shit outta me babe,” Mondo shook, holding onto his boyfriend and Taka hummed in return. 

“My apologies,”

“Nah, nah- c’mon, let’s get you back in bed.” He scrubbed his face quickly and adjusted, threading one of Taka’s arms over his shoulders. They sat Kiyotaka back down, the guy himself shuffling a fair bit. “Here, let’s get you food and water-”

“Just- just a moment,” Kiyotaka called weakly, hand on Mondo’s wrist. “Just sit with me. Please. Just for a moment.”

Mondo could never say no, especially not right now. It felt like years since he heard Taka’s voice- years since he had seen that smile and those bright sharp eyes. “Of course, anything.”

“Thank you,” Kiyotaka sighed, falling back against his pillows. “I presume I passed out from this,” He gestured vaguely to his head, and Mondo nodded. 

“Right.”

“What day is it?” Kiyotaka glanced over, before his face fell and sighed. “How long has it been?” He asked instead.

“Almost a week,” Mondo said quickly. 

“Ah,” He replied softly. “That explains some of my wonders,” He said next. “I was curious as to why I seem to be missing a good chunk of my muscle mass, getting up was quite a task- I believe I’ll have to start exercising with you and Chihiro,”

“Yeah, you- you fell in a coma for a hot minute,” Mondo felt his throat tighten and he leaned forward, taking one of his hands in his own. “It was scary.”

“Well, I’m awake now.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mondo felt the tears welling up again, the sheer joy and relief downright paralyzing. “I’m so fuckin’ happy t’see you,”

“I’m really happy to see you too.” Taka echoed. “Can I ask you something though?”

“Shoot,”

“Why are you in Hiro’s jacket? He certainly doesn’t do his laundry frequently enough to justify sharing what little he has,” Kiyotaka laughed, squeezing Mondo’s hand with his joke. 

He could tell something was wrong the minute he finished asking the question, based on the air around them. Mondo had no idea what his own face did in that moment- but he saw Kiyotaka’s darken in response. It was just a moment- but Mondo could see everything in the tweak of his mouth, the furrow of his brow, the shine in his eyes dying. Kiyotaka Ishimaru went through every stage of grief in under a minute. 

“Please, please tell me- please say no one is dead,” Taka spoke wetly, eyes scrunching up. “Mondo please.”

“I-...” He wanted to. He wanted to so badly- he wanted to say everything was perfect and they found an escape. But he made a promise. “I can’t tell you that babe. Hiro is dead.”

“Who did it?” Kiyotaka swallowed hard, eyes welling with tears that fell from his eyes. “Who?”

“He killed Toko.” Mondo mumbled weakly, holding on as Taka held his hand with a white knuckle grip. He felt like Kiyotaka was going to break his hand- but Mondo let him. 

“Toko-” Kiyotaka wheezed, eyes screwing shut. “No. Hiro he-  _ She- _ ”

“Yeah,” Mondo moved onto the bed, offering an arm which Taka took. He leaned up and into Mondo to bury his face again in Mondo’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his back. “Let it out,”

“ _ Why?!” _ Taka barked, hands fisting in the jacket. 

He didn’t want to say it- by god did he want to say ‘they fought, the end’ and let his boyfriend grieve. He wanted to leave it be and stop opening his own unhealed wounds- but he couldn’t. 

“Why would he do that? Yasuhiro would never- He-”

“He was protecting you.” Mondo said quietly. “Toko-... Toko was trying to kill you.”

“What?” Taka pulled back, tears a hot mess down his face. “No- she- w-we were-”

“I know,” Mondo said quietly. There was nothing else he could say. It was terrible, it was wrong, it was unfair, it was traumatizing. “I know,”

Kiyotaka started so many sentences but he couldn’t finish any of them, each cut off by a groan, a swear, a low guttural noise he couldn’t control. Mondo held him as he cried, let Taka dig his fingertips into his jacket and pull them so close that neither could breathe. 

“Hiro wanted to tell you he’s sorry. You were always warning him about his temper-”

_ “No! _ Stop it!” Taka interrupted, “Please Mondo-”

“I know,” Mondo held him, heads pressed together and arms locked tight. “I know,” That was all he could say. Because he  _ knew _ how fucked up this was, how unfair and wrong it was to witness, much less only hear after the fact while  _ you  _ were a part of the murder. He knew it was unfair, and wrong, and how fucking disgusting the whole situation was. But Mondo also knew how Taka felt, he could understand the thoughts running through his head. Because he had been in those shoes. He had woken up one morning to the terrifying revelation he played a part in the murder of someone dear. That he almost died. That in some deep dark part of his heart- he wished he did. 

“It’s not okay. And it’s not gonna be okay anytime soon. But you gotta calm down, take a deep breath.” Mondo rubbed his back, relishing the slow release of hiccuping breaths and relaxation of Kiyotaka’s muscles under his palm. “There we go, there we go.”

Taka whimpered, face hot and wet against him. “I wanna go home,” He mumbled. “I want to go back and find my father- tragedy be damned-!”

“Yeah... That’s really the best way to describe this,” Mondo mumbled back. 

“ _ No- _ ! Mondo you’re not  _ listening- _ ! Mondo the-!” He pulled back too quick with a swing of his arm into Mondo’s bicep- Mondo watched his eyes flutter and head slowly bob in protest.

“Woah- woahwoahwoah-” Mondo held one shoulder, other hand cupping the back of Kiyotaka’s head. “Calm down, can you hear me?”

“...Yes,” Taka sighed, “woozy.” 

“Let’s lay you back down, you need to get some rest. You’re-... you’re goin through a lot right now babe.” Mondo doted on him- helping Kiyotaka back under his sheets. He stood to collect the red blanket from the floor, draping it over him carefully. His eyes stayed on his boyfriend’s face, tears still in his eyelashes and face flushed pink. Mondo knelt down and wiped his face softly. It was quiet, both just breathing in the others presence

“We’ll get out of here Kiyo. Promise.” He said softly. “Can I?”

He opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Please,” Kiyotaka replied softly- voice broken and raw in a way Mondo knew he so carefully suppressed every day. He was the moral compass, the hardass teachers pet who never let the bullying get under his skin, the grown traumatized adult in a seventeen year old body. But now- he was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the student who raised himself and cried himself to sleep. He was weak, and scared, and vulnerable. And Mondo would do anything at all to wipe his eyes and hold him close- let him know he wasn’t alone.

Mondo leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to Kiyotaka’s bandage above his eye. When he pulled back- gaze lingering on his face, Mondo wanted to just close the bedroom dorm and melt away right there. Nothing else mattered. His whole world was  _ right there _ . But he climbed back to his feet, and wiped his face- trying fruitlessly to clear the mess of eyeliner. The room was quiet. The emotions had yet to settle, both raw and confused.

“I love you Mondo,”

“I love you Kiyotaka.”

To his credit, Mondo held himself together even better than he thought he would. He returned to his room and stripped his pillow- he made it to the cafeteria and filled the pillowcase with anything in a closed package he could find. He didn’t know exactly what everyone liked but some stuff was just overall safe, applesauce, crackers and the like. He found the dusty cabinet with reusable water bottles and rinsed them out before filling them. Mondo carefully and quietly dropped stuff off for Kiyotaka. Returning to Makoto’s room like the most boring Santa Claus, Mondo found everyone in various states of disarray. Chihiro and Aoi were curled up together on the bed, Aoi’s face in Chihiro’s hair. Sakura sat at Makoto’s desk, head in her hands. Makoto was nowhere to be seen, but something hit the bathroom door making it shake briefly and there was a cut off sound- so he didn’t need to ask. Protein bar and water for Sakura. Packaged sad pastry and water on the floor at Aoi’s side of the bed. Water and candy bar on Chihiro’s. Cracker pack and water on the desk for whenever Makoto was feeling better. Mondo sat at the other side of the desk, rubbing his jaw. He picked at his lip and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Taka’s awake.” He said softly. 

“Ah, that’s good,” Sakura replied. “I’m glad. I can look him over later.”

“Yeah.” He said back. 

Nobody tried to talk again, not as Aoi started to sniffle and shuffle on the bed or Chihiro shushed her softly. 

“Why are they doing this?” Sakura asked quietly, hands fisting in her dreads. “ _ Why _ ?”

“I don’t know,” Mondo closed his eyes, and took a deep breath- relishing the hug of Hiro’s jacket against his muscles. “I don’t know Sakura…”

“I’m sick of this!” She yelled, slamming a fist down on the desk. It rattled underneath her and jabbed Mondo in the stomach- but he sucked in a breath. “I hate this- I  _ hate  _ it here! I don’t want to see anyone else die- I don’t want to see another person’s _ bleeding corpse _ -!”

“I know,” Mondo didn’t mean for his voice to come out as hollow as it did- but he just- he knew already. He knew how this would feel, he knew how he would react. (He knew deep down that he was freezing and repressing- but he was not about to start unpacking anything right now. When he got out of here- then he could pick at these wounds).

“Sakura,” Aoi extracted herself from the bed on shaking limbs, approaching her girlfriend with open hands. “C’mere,” She said softly. Sakura leaned into her palms, Aoi putting her face in her hair. “You wanna go work out?”

“No,” Sakura replied weakly. 

“Please,” Chihiro showed up next, laying across Sakura’s back. “Let’s just… lay down.”

Mondo watched all three help Sakura to her feet, shuffling to the bed where they collapsed in a pile of limbs. Mondo rubbed his stomach as he watched, and after another deep breath he stood and approached. 

“Lemme in.” He said softly, rolling Aoi onto Sakura’s chest and dropping onto the bed. The frame creaked under the four bodies now on it but nobody moved. Right then and there, Aoi’s hair threatening to go up his nose, Chihiro’s hand reaching over to grab his jacket, Sakura’s warm skin under his cheek- Mondo didn’t feel alone. He let out a deep breath, and kept back the tears for just a little longer. He needed to be here for them, and he would be.

When the burning in his hands and the words knotting in his throat died down- when Makoto Naegi could think and take in a deep breath that didn’t leave him shaking with unplaceable emotions- he sighed. His hands knotted against each other, he brushed back his hair in self soothing and pulled on his hoodie strings. Hiro was… Yasuhiro was dead. It felt so different this time, to not only see his friend so broken, but he wasn’t trying to get out. He didn’t even want to do it, and he admitted to it. He regretted it. And he would never get the chance to make up for it. 

But that was all the more reason Makoto couldn’t give up. He  _ couldn’t _ , not now. He left the bathroom just barely over the burning in his chest- but he knew at the same time he was stable enough to to be around the others. And to his surprise, when he left the bathroom everyone was settled on his bed, limbs entangled and expressions quiet. It was soft. He could absolutely not handle that level of touch right now though, so he sat on the floor back against the side of the bed. And waited. 

He jolted awake from a nap he didn’t know he had taken- pulling himself to his feet. Was that something outside? Makoto opened his door and peeked outside, glancing both ways. There was no one outside. Afterall, there couldn’t be anyone out here. Everyone was in his bed, and Kiyotaka was unconscious. Makoto clicked his door shut as he emerged fully into the hall anyway. 

Pushing open Kiyotaka’s door he glanced in- he looked to be still. Makoto was about to leave as he shuffled, groaning and putting a hand to his head. “Mondo?” He mumbled, blinking his eyes open towards the door.

“No, it’s Makoto,” He entered quickly. “How are you feeling?”

“Quite terrible to be honest.” He said softly. “What with… yes.” 

“Yeah, I guess Mondo must’ve filled you in. How’s your head doing?” Makoto sat at the edge of Taka’s bed.

He rubbed his head again, eyes closing. “The same, I feel like- like my memories are a jumbled mess.”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember- a tragedy. Something so overwhelming and terrible that-... that it couldn’t be real.”

“Taka- keep talking.” Makoto folded his legs under himself, “Wait- better yet. Can you walk?”

“I would not suggest it,”

“But can you?”

Makoto had one of Taka’s arms over his shoulders as they climbed the staircase. 

“What are we doing Makoto?” Taka hissed. Makoto himself shushed back-

“Just trust me!”

“You are not particularly  _ being  _ very  _ trustworthy _ !”

Makoto pushed the second story boys bathroom door open, and shuffled them both inside. “Just listen, alright? I found this thanks to Kyoko. But before I could actually figure anything out, I woke up somewhere else.” Flicking on the light and entering the room he shushed Kiyotaka before he could protest any more. He propped Kiyotaka against the far wall between the stalls. He shuffled against the tile work, before pressing in on one corner. Nothing happened, and he pushed again- this time more aggressively. 

“Makoto I cannot imagine why you’ve taken me up here but-”

He smacked his fist against the wall and growled. “There was a room behind here, I swear. There was- there was stuff the mastermind didn’t want me to see.”

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” 

“I think there’s more going on here, I think we’ve spent a lot longer in this place than we think.” Makoto said quickly. “If you can remember anything- you need to tell me.”

“A-Alright- w-where do you want me to start?” Kiyotaka mumbled. 

“Do you know who Mukuro Ikusaba is? The one they call the ultimate despair?”

“ _ What _ ?” Kiyotaka rubbed his forehead. “The- th- what? She’s a marksman,” He shuffled back against the stall door. “My head.”

“No- nono, Taka keep talking. This is so so important. What do you remember?” Makoto reached forward for him, hands hovering around his arms. 

“I remember- Makoto do you remember cleaning the math classroom? It was- it was an autumn afternoon and I volunteered for the work while you were assigned. Celeste and Sayaka had used the classroom as a preparation area for the school festival.”

The longer he talked the more a sharp nagging was in Makoto’s head- it sunk its teeth into his brain. He could almost, just  _ barely  _ remember, but at the same time- his brain muffled the thought before he could have it.

“We’ve been in this school for years, we volunteered to stay here when the tragedy became unbearable. This is the last remaining hope for the future,” He looked up at Makoto, sweat pouring down his face. “Makoto something terrible has happened outside- and the mastermind has forced us to forget. Forcing the memories to return is a terrible idea, it’s doing terrible things to me right now.”

“We’ve been here for years,” He said softly, brows knit together. “We’ve all known each other longer than we think,”

“Yes.”

“Then why would the mastermind do this? Why erase our memories?”

“I don’t know-” Kiyotaka began to sink with his back against the bathroom door. “I feel so woozy-”

“Oh crap! U-Uh, here- we should get you back to bed-”

“I won’t manage the stairs.” Kiyotaka replied sharply. 

“R-Right,” Makoto dropped to his knees in front of his friend. His head was throbbing, but the confusion was more overwhelming than the pain. “Kyoko was right,”

“Kyoko?”

“When Byakuya was executed- do you remember why he killed Celeste?” Makoto continued, not even noticing or looking at Taka.  


“I’m suffering from a concussion that left me comatose.”

“Monokuma said the Togami family was gone. But it was a huge empire, that wouldn’t and couldn’t happen overnight, right?”

“Sure.” His head was pounding far too loud to even manage more than that one word in reply.  


“So the- the tragedy? What was that?”

Kiyotaka winced, curling in on himself against the stall door. “Please- ask me that in a few hours.” 

“Uh, right. Sorry about all this.” Makoto curled his legs up against his chest. “I-I guess I got a little too fixated.”

“I don’t mind, but I will regret this come the morning.” Taka mumbled back. He wiped his brow, and glanced down at his arms. “I’m in a- a shirt.”

“Mondo’s, you got vomit and blood on yours.”

“Oh.” He said quietly. 

“Did- Did Mondo tell you what happened?”

“With-? Yes.” Taka mumbled. He held his face now, “I just- I cannot afford to think about that, I’m already…” His head was pounding, his vision swimming. Kiyotaka was going to throw up if he wasn’t careful- and he was not in the mood to dry heave with his head already feeling ready to unscrew and fall off at any moment. "Not now,"  


“Right! Just, let me know when you feel steady enough to get back downstairs. I don’t want to worry the others.”

“Neither do I. Makoto- next time you can just  _ talk  _ to me. You don’t-” Kiyotaka was cut off by the overhead lights shutting off. Both boys were plunged into darkness, staring at each other with wide eyes attempting to take in the change. Makoto’s head snapped to the entrance while Kiyotaka’s head turned far slower, his eyes struggling to stay open.

A figure stood in the now open doorway, huge lab coat on and strange indistinguishable face. Moreover, a glint of metal unmistakable in a raised hand, backlit by the dim hallway. He couldn’t tell anything else through the sweat in his eyes and the nausea piling up in his throat. After everything, Kiyotaka was about to die a coward's death in a dusty boys bathroom. His vision was blurring now, and he fell back, scrambling away from the figure. Makoto beside him froze in place too. Or at least he did for a moment. 

No one made a move until Makoto threw himself to his feet in a flash- and swung a fist like a sixth grade boy facing down a highschooler. It connected with the figure’s head, who stumbled back, and swung their arms in a vague confused sweep. Kiyotaka was hallucinating. He was hallucinating and he was probably bleeding out on the floor right now because there was no way he heard what he thought he heard. A deep and augmented voice- 

_ “What the fuck dude?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 6
> 
> Mondo may be the point of view character but Makoto is still the protagonist. Looks like some things are happening different compared to canon, hmm? :)c Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I've been reading all the wonderful responses to the last chapter just about every day, I'm so glad I got the response I was aiming for.
> 
> Next time: An unbelievable recounting, a reprimanding and some digging. A fistfight? An explanation.


	16. Case 5: A Prologue and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy we're gettin' close to the end folks. Things are about to go off the rails, lemme tell you. Also, hello! yes! As is my true fashion, I wasn't supposed to update today but! I wrote a scene in today's chapter that I just fell so in love with, I couldn't hold off on writing the whole chapter and shoving it up today. (I also have lost my understanding of the passage of time thanks to uni, so I believed I had to update this week anyway)
> 
> This fic's schedule is hell but that's okay because it is my hell you all are welcome to visit <3 we have Mondo torture and also Mondo being everyone's big brother. Equality.
> 
> Pretty long one this time as a heads up too !

That was it. Exhausted, confused, and now in absolute certainty he was losing his mind- Kiyotaka passed out. Makoto meanwhile, stepped back with a brandished fist, knees shaking.

The figure laughed, twirling the blade in their hand. They lunged forward as Makoto stumbled back- he barely missed the slice of metal through the air. He fell backwards against the bathroom wall- as the figure again rushed forward Makoto panicked. He ran shoulder first into their stomach, knocking them off balance. They fell to the side- barely catching themselves with a kind of pained cartwheel. Without any other idea of what to do and Kiyotaka further into the bathroom- Makoto ran as fast he could out the bathroom slamming the door behind him. 

He almost broke his own neck rushing down the stairs, he barrelled through his dorm room door and got one hand in Mondo’s shirt and one in Sakura’s, pulling at them both sharply. The words wouldn’t come out of his mouth- but the terrified scream roused them all effectively enough. Like clowns leaving a clown car with bonus shaking hands signing back and forth messily- Sakura, Aoi, and Mondo were leading the charge sprinting up the stairs. 

Aoi threw open the door to the bathroom and Mondo stormed in, fists brandished and yell already in his throat. 

Kiyotaka laid on the dusty bathroom floor, limbs splayed awkwardly. Mondo ran and dropped to his knees beside him, hand cupping his cheek and Sakura dropped to his other side.

“No extraneous injuries, pulse normal.”

“Taka, Kiyo wake up. Kiyotaka say something-” Mondo fisted hands in his shirt, he scrambled to clasp his hand as Sakura continued. She rolled his head gently, pulling up on one of his eyebrows. 

“He’s conscious, pupils normal, Kiyotaka we’re going to need you to say something- any kind of noise.” Sakura pressed a palm against his bandaged forehead. There was a weak pained groan, and Mondo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Alright- we need to get him back to bed. Mondo- help me.”

“Right.”

“... I don’t know asl,”

“I don’t know much-” Aoi and Chihiro were mumbling back and forth- as Mondo helped Kiyotaka into Sakura’s arms he looked back to them. Makoto was on the brink of another meltdown, hands fisted and pulling sharply on his own collar, face darkening.

“Leave him- he needs to breathe-” Mondo grabbed either friend and pulled them back. “Give him air.” Sakura led the other two out of the bathroom, Mondo wanting to follow behind so  _ so  _ bad. He waited instead, and when Makoto’s eyes could focus and he looked responsive, Mondo signed to him. 

_ You go to room, calm. _

_ Yes. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you too. _

Mondo ran down the stairs and threw open Kiyotaka’s door, Chihiro and Aoi huddled behind Sakura as she worked. Kiyotaka was laid in bed, supported by a stuffing of pillows. His head was unwrapped, the indent in his skull and warped scabbing visible. 

“I need clean water and new wraps,”

“Got it.” / “On it.” Mondo again returned to the bathroom just as Chihiro fled the room for the nurses office. Bucket from under the sink inside it and towel from the rack wet and wrung out- Mondo returned and sat it beside his friend, Sakura taking the towel to carefully wipe off Kiyotaka’s face. 

“His rooms a mess,” Aoi looked around Taka’s room, hand on her neck.

Mondo paled just briefly. He never cleaned up after trashing the place when he found Toko’s photo scrap. “Here, help me out.” He said quietly, stooping to swipe up a uniform shirt on the floor and shove it into the dresser. 

“Hey! If you’re gonna do that at least fold it,” Aoi interrupted, taking the shirt from him and pressing it against her front to fold either sleeve back, and then the whole garment in half. 

“How do you know how to do that so well?” He mumbled, collecting all the messied shirts and slacks in the drawer. 

“I actually try and keep my place clean?” Her eyes lingered on Sakura and Taka but she started taking the messy shirts. “And I help Sakura out with her stuff.”

Mondo hummed something vague in his throat. 

“She likes to hang up her dresses and skirts, leaves more room for all my sweatpants,” She giggled weakly.

“You’re the one that wears the sportswear?” He knew better, he knew Sakura preferred skirts and soft pastels and cute patterns. But he also knew Aoi loved any chance she had to gush about her girlfriend. And they could use anything right now. 

“You’ve seen my girlfriend, she’s too pretty for her own good.” Aoi dropped a stack of dress shirts back in the dresser drawer, and Mondo pushed it shut. “Can’t have her lifting her hands if she doesn’t need to.”

“I’m still in the room.” Sakura called softly. “There- Kiyotaka?” 

“Sakura?” He mumbled softly.

“How are you feeling? I’m going to keep touching you if that’s alright-”

“Yes,” 

Mondo returned to the bedside and sat beside his boyfriend. Sakura again pulled up on Taka’s eyebrow investigating his pupils. He tried to blink against her fingers but ultimately couldn’t. 

“What happened?” Mondo asked softly, one of Taka’s hand in both of his. 

“Makoto-” Kiyotaka blinked and reached for his forehead before Sakura caught his wrist and held it. "Makoto wanted to show me something? And it didn't…" He sighed. "I'm so tired."

“It’s okay babe,” He squeezed Taka’s hand.

“I’ve got the gauze!” Chihiro came running back into the room, another pile of medical supplies in their arms. “He’s awake-” They stilled as they approached, Mondo took the gauze and antiseptic from their arms to pass over Taka to Sakura. She took them, 

“I’m going to clean your head and rewrap it Kiyotaka,”

“Thank you, yes please.”

Now without anything to hold, Mondo gestured Chihiro closer and took one of their hands. 

“He’s awake,” They whispered. When Mondo glanced down, he could see tears welling in their eyes out of the corner of his own.

“He’s awake.” He replied, squeezing their hand three times. 

“Wait, Makoto got you out of bed?” Aoi pushed closed a drawer and returned to the rest of the group. 

“Yes,” Kiyotaka’s voice was growing weaker now. 

“What the hell was that about?” Mondo growled. “Why the  _ fuck _ would he think it was okay to pick you up and run you around like that?”

Speak of the devil- Makoto returned to the room brushing back his hair. He jolted as everyone looked to him and Mondo couldn’t control himself. He swung his arm back, rushed towards him and Aoi just barely beat him to the punch- she clocked Mondo in the side of the head. Chihiro screamed, Makoto stumbled backwards towards the door- everything moved in blurs. 

“What the hell was that for!” Mondo roared. 

“Makoto doesn’t deserve to get beat up! You’re being an asshole again!” Aoi balled her fists at her side. 

“Well maybe if Makoto would fuckin’ explain why he took Taka- _ who just woke up from a coma _ \- to a dusty nasty bathroom and left him there-!”

“If you give him a few minutes I’m sure he’ll answer! He’ll actually cooperate unlike  _ some  _ of the freaks here that killed people!” Aoi shoved Mondo's chest and he shuffled to keep himself upright. “Or at least the assholes throwing punches instead of saying full sentences!”

“Yasuhiro was not a freak! N-Not like Celeste or Hifumi-” Chihiro yelled next 

Mondo’s blood was boiling, he could barely hear Chihiro’s yell. “Sorry if I’m fuckin’ sicka this shit!”

“You’re not the only one!”

Distantly there was a sound of the bathroom door clicking closed.

“ _ Be  _ **_quiet_ ** _!”  _ Sakura’s voice boomed through the entire room, silencing everyone immediately. They all turned to her, and she stood. “Take it outside.  _ Now. _ ” Her face darkened, shoulders rising and hands balling into fists. 

Mondo wanted to swing, he wanted to yell and scream and throw the biggest stupidest tantrum he’d ever thrown. He turned heel and left the room, tail between his legs. 

His fist slammed against the punching bag in the weight room so hard he heard his knuckles pop. He swung again. And again. Mondo couldn’t calm down. Again.

He’d felt it building for a while, promises broken and friends hurt, trying to hold together a splintering sense of normalcy in a hellscape he couldn’t control. He was just so fucking angry, and he didn’t want to be. He wanted to be great! He wanted to be the fucking hero, he’d been traumatized already. He should be fine. He should be there for the others but he couldn’t control his own stupid feelings- like he was some useless ten year old pitching a hissy fit. 

He hit the bag so hard his teeth rattled, and pain shot up his arm. He pulled off Hiro’s jacket and threw it to the floor, before he drew a leg up and kicked the bag as hard as he could. Something clicked in his ankle and tears welled in his eyes. He drew it back down and took in a deep breath. He swung savagely on the punching bag and when he could think it was only one phrase. His own voice, from so long ago he could barely remember saying it at all.

_ “You’re gonna break your hand,” _ Mondo squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what his brain was doing, but couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

“You’re gonna break y’r hand,” Mondo called, half hidden behind the bench press rack at the Crazy Diamonds hideout. 

Daiya stopped his swinging, wiping sweat up his forehead into his hair. He sighed sharply, and turned to him. Mondo shuffled further behind the gear. 

“I see you kid, c’mere.” Daiya squatted to be closer to Mondo’s eye level as he approached. It had been just a few months since their mother left, and neither were faring particularly well. Daiya had just entered a week-long suspension and while it was nice to have time to look over his brother- it made him one step closer to dropping out of middle school. He pulled off the velcro holding his gloves on and put a palm on Mondo’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here? You’re s’pposed to be with Su-jin.”

“Su-jin’s not you.” Mondo replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. “...You’re angry.”

“I’m  _ not- _ ” Daiya raised his voice and Mondo flinched- before both froze. “I’m fine.”

“You’re angry...” Mondo said again, this time drawing small fists up to his eyes ready to hide the tears that were brewing. Daiya could recognize the shake of his lips and pinch of his brows. Mondo was still a kid.

His brother sighed. “I’m angry kid, but it’s not at you.” Daiya shook his shoulder a little, and Mondo looked up at him. “I mean it.”

“What are you angry at?”

“Life.” Daiya replied. 

“Then let’s ride and beat him up!”

“ _ You _ are not getting on a bike until you’re at least ten-” Daiya leaned forward in a flash and collected Mondo in his arms, “And we need to get you back to Su-jin before I clock them for losin’ you.”

“I’m a good sneak.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How about you sneak back in before they realize you’re gone then?” 

Daiya passed through the intermediate room towards the main area, stopping just shy of the paper divider. He knelt down, letting Mondo run out of his arms back to where a few gang members had fallen asleep on the secondhand couch. The room reeked of alcohol and the still lingering smell of cigarettes, though Mondo wouldn’t remember it. He would remember looking up as Su-jin returned from their trip to the bathroom, caught by the sleeve by Daiya. Mondo snuck back to the divider. 

“I leave for ten minutes- keep an eye on the kid.” Daiya spat under his breath. 

“This ain’t a fuckin’ daycare dude, I leave to take a piss- yeah, yeah. Hey, you need a cig?”

“No- I don’t smoke dude. Listen- Mondo doesn’t need to be caught up in my shit, alright? Keep him occupied. Just… I need this right now.”

“You don’t wanna talk to somebody? Can get you on patrol tonight if you really wanna break some teeth.”

“No. And no.” 

“If you’re sure,”

When Su-jin rounded the corner to the main area, Mondo did his best to look inconspicuous. It definitely did not work- but Su-jin picked him up and blew a raspberry on his cheek so he was too busy laughing to think any more about Daiya or his problems.

“Don’t break your hand,” Aoi’s voice rang through the fading memory and Mondo took in a breath like he had forgotten to breathe at all. “We can’t make a cast right now and knowing you- you’ll bust a splint before we can get out of here.”

“You can’t get in here.” Mondo looked over his shoulder towards the door. That was part of the reason he came. This room was haunted with ghosts of his own making but Makoto would never chase after him, and Chihiro would never set foot in this room of their own accord ever again. 

Aoi pulled a familiar blue rectangle from her jacket pocket, and spun it on a finger. “Borrowed Chihiro’s.”

“Great.” Mondo grumbled. “Just leave me alone.”

“If you’re gonna start breaking your bones- I kinda can’t.”

Mondo swung on the punching bag again and couldn’t fight the strangled groan that escaped him. His hand was going to start swelling soon. His knuckles would split and the last thing he needed to see was blood dripping down his hands in real life too. 

“Dude, do you have a gash on the back of your head?” Aoi called- now noticeably closer than she had been before. 

“Whatever.”

“Mondo,”

“I don’t need your sympathy!” He snapped, turning to face her.

“It’s not  _ pity-  _ idiot! I actually care about you!” Aoi yelled back, shaking fists beside her face before throwing them out at her sides. “I don’t like seeing you hurt! I don’t like being here! I’m not trying to make it harder!”

Mondo faltered a breath as she continued.

“You  _ idiot!  _ Stop pushing us away! You don’t have to be the- the rock!” Her face darkened with blush, her eyes screwed shut. “You were there for Hiro’s… you were  _ there _ . You’ve been there for everything. Let me help you. You don’t have to be alone.

“Mondo you have to realize you’re just a ticking time bomb. If you don’t let us help you now- we’re going to have to put the pieces back together every time you lash out. How long until we can’t? How long until you push us away?”

“I’m…” Mondo hid his face in his hands. “I’m a man- I’ve got emotional intelligence, I can-”

“When was the last time you let someone take care of you?” Aoi stepped forward, a hand hesitantly lifted to cup around Mondo’s own hiding his face. “When, Mondo?”

Just thinking- Taking care of Kiyotaka and breaking the news. Taking care of the others after the execution. Taking care of the others to keep them from killing each other before the trial. Taking care of Toko and Jack when people were starting to turn on them. Taking care of Taka for those days with no real rest. Taking care of Sakura after she was attacked (he was helped, but he brushed it off, he was far more focused on taking care of her). Getting the shit kicked out of him. Even in Chihiro’s apologies- he acknowledged it but never let it settle. As far back as his time with Sakura in the elevator after Byakuya’s execution. The only time Mondo had let himself be taken care of was a singular moment in Kiyotaka’s arms that felt like lifetimes ago. He couldn’t even say who that was anymore. 

That Mondo, that Kiyotaka- they were abstract concepts now. That Mondo who had been hurt and been cared for- he had seen nothing yet. This Mondo, who had gone through horrific event after horrific event and suppressed everything to still go on and foolishly shoulder all of these burdens- this one was so much more fucked up and he had no way to go back. No way to hear that strong and willful Kiyotaka tell him exactly what he needed to hear right now. Because that Kiyotaka was violently attacked and comatose for days on end. 

Who were they now? What would be left of Mondo once they got out of here? Would there be  _ anything _ ?

He looked up- heat bristling in his eyes as he locked gazes with Aoi. His hands fell to his front. Hers were warm against his face. 

There would be nothing left of him- unless he made the effort to keep going. To change. To let himself be taken care of. To understand why he was feeling this way, and seek help. 

“I need help,” He said softly, letting out a shallow breath with his face heating. The world through his eyes was blurring- but Aoi stayed. In that moment she was the world, the sky, the stars- she was everything. Because if he could believe in anything- Mondo could believe in Aoi Asahina. She held his face as Mondo began to sink to the floor, she brushed his hair out of his eyes as he started sobbing. Aoi Asahina held him in her arms and rubbed his back, letting him cry. 

“You scared us all,” Aoi said softly once Mondo could breathe easier. 

“I know.” He said just as soft.

“Then actually make good on your word,” She mumbled back. “You said you wouldn’t let your anger get the better of you anymore.”

“I- I did... “ Mondo sniffled hard and scrubbed at his face. “I did.”

“So what’s gonna happen the next time you get angry?”

“I’m gonna…”

“You’re gonna what?”

“I’m gonna tell you- or whoever. Tell someone what I’m feelin’.”

“And next time I get overwhelmed or snippy- I’ll tell you.” 

Mondo lifted his arms to hug Aoi back, and take in slow deep breaths. “Still upset about-?”

“Yeah.” She said quietly. “Didn’t know Jack or Toko all too well but… I’m- I’m sad they’re gone. Sad I just-” She shook her head. “I don’t wanna talk about this right now.”

“Fair.”

“Promise you’ll talk to someone if you get upset?”

“Promise.”

“Can I tell you something?” Aoi put a hand on the back of Mondo’s head, as if to keep him from looking at her. He obliged. 

“Yeah,”

“You really scared me Mondo.” Her voice was soft and small. “I don’t… I don’t like seeing you like that. It makes me feel unsafe. I mean- trying to hit Makoto?”

Mondo winced against her shirt. Yeah- yeah. Makoto was almost never the person to punch when things came down to it- just because he was the nicest guy there. Not offensive or memorable, just- the glue. He was the core of the class at this point, figuring things out and dragging whoever around to solve their problems. Mondo didn’t think, didn’t stop- and now he had to face the repercussions. 

“I’m telling you because I care Mondo, I want us to be friends. I want us to get out of here in one piece not because I think you’re a bad person-” Her voice was speeding up now and Mondo pulled back from her grasp. 

“I understand. I let my anger get the better of me- and that was wrong. I accept the fault, I was scared and angry and confused and I took it out on everyone. I’ll do my best to talk about how I’m feelin’ before it gets that bad again.” He took one of her hands in his own. He didn’t know where he was getting this information, but he knew it somewhere deep down under a heap of memories. He knew what he was doing, because it was what he wished Daiya had done. Just- just opening up, admitting when he fucked up and trying to do better. Not brushing it under the rug, not denying it, not outright ignoring it. Mondo wanted to be the force of dedication and positivity, he wanted to be better both for his friends and because of them. “I’m sorry I scared you like that.”

“Thank you,” Aoi said back, “You big lug-” She threw herself forwards to wrap arms around Mondo’s shoulders- and he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. When Mondo could shuffle to his feet, Aoi’s hand clasped in his own- he felt different. Not necessarily lighter, but again flushed clean. 

“You ready to head back?”

“Yeah, yeah I think so.”

“Alright then, let’s get rolling.”

Kiyotaka’s room remained the central hangout, it seemed. Chihiro took the desk, their hands busy fidgeting with their brown bear scarf. Makoto sat at the bedside, beside him Sakura who was playing a game of cards with Kiyotaka- his head freshly wrapped and one eye closed. 

Everyone glanced to Aoi and Mondo as they entered, no gaze lingering for too long. 

“Sorry.” Mondo called to no one in particular. “I’m… I’m gonna be better goin’ forward. Makoto, I’d like to apologize for earlier. I let my anger get the better of me and that was wrong.”

“T-Thank you,” Makoto kept his eyes downcast but nodded.

“So what did we miss?” Aoi parted ways from Mondo, returning to her girlfriend where she weaseled onto her lap. Sakura let her, her hand of cards completely undisturbed. 

“I was waiting for you guys to come back so I could explain what happened.” Makoto brushed his hair back and sighed. “I saw someone.”

“What do you mean someone?” Chihiro looked over.

“As in- somebody that wasn’t one of us. I don’t know if it was the mastermind- or- what it was but-” He flexed his fingers and wiggled them around to knot. 

“Makoto’s correct,” Taka slowly set down a playing card, “Someone approached us in the bathroom. They had a knife.”

"A knife?!" Mondo stormed to the bedside- "Did you get a look at the face?" 

"They were wearing some kind of mask," Kiyotaka blinked up at him, "That was why i collapsed. Quite a bit of strain."

"I-I… I punched them?" Makoto chimed in nervously.

" _ What- _ "

"I panicked!" He jolted upright. "I-I didn't know what to do, so-..." Makoto mimed throwing a punch. 

"D-... Did Makoto  _ punch _ the mastermind?" Aoi asked as she returned to her feet- taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

“No way-” Chihiro stood from the desk and brushed off their skirt, trotting over to the rest of the group. “Why would the mastermind be running around in here? Aren’t they controlling Monokuma? If they can do that then they should be able to see everything through the cameras,” They gestured vaguely towards the ceiling.

“If it wasn’t the mastermind- then who could it possibly be? The windows are covered in those metal plates, the main entrance is the towering vault door-” Sakura pulled back her dreads to slide them over one shoulder. “It would make sense.”

“If we’ve seen everyone in the building.” Makoto interrupted, glancing around with raised eyebrows. “There’s- I- I have a-” He sucked in a deep breath. “I know something I’ve been trying to tell you all for a while.”

“What would that be, Makoto Naegi?  **I’d love to hear it.** ” Everyone jumped at the new voice, turning towards the dorm door. Monokuma waddled into the room, tiny claws extended from his fists. Mondo barely caught sight of Aoi slipping a monokuma handbook into Chihiro’s skirt pocket and relaxed a fraction. 

“In fact- if any of you have anything important to say- feel free to stare into any security camera and let out your deepest darkest secrets. Tell the world your woes!”

“You already know everything about us-” Aoi took one of Chihiro’s arms in her own, “Like hell we’ll just spill it to you.”

“Oh, but wouldn’t you want to tell Yuta anything?” His little paw pressed against his chin- his eyes glinted with undeniable evil in them. “Tell your mothers? Mommy, Mama, help me!” 

Aoi jolted back, tightening her grip on Chihiro whom the bear went after next. “Father, please help me-” He gestured around the room- “Anyone! Have I not mentioned this yet? Oh how  _ terrible _ \- Your game has been broadcast across the  _ entire world! _ Billions of views, millions of viewers- you’re entertainment! This was never about you. You’re going to die in here- whether that be sooner or later. You all will die a slow televised death for the rest of the world to see. You will never see your families again, you will never see the sun, you will never leave.

“Unless! Unless of course- you kill someone! Commit a murder, and get away with it- and you’re free! Who knows how long your families will survive out there- do you know anything about the outside world?  _ Of course not! You don’t know anything! _ ” 

The bear was growing more erratic as he continued, and when Mondo could put a lid on the exploding anger and fear in his chest- he noticed one thing. Monokuma wasn’t in control. Monokuma was afraid of something- the mastermind didn’t know whatever Makoto knew. Interrupting this meeting only once Makoto attempted to broach the subject? Coming in so hot that Monokuma played a huge card like a hypothetical live stream situation out of thin air? If it was true- there was no way the mastermind would just drop the fact at random like this. This was a distraction. Mondo glanced back towards the bed, and he wasn’t the only one who noticed. The announcements had petered off in frequency and usefulness, and now- with whatever Makoto knew and Kiyotaka’s memories- they had tipped the scales.

When the bear seemingly noticed he took a melodramatic breath. “Oh you terrible terrible students, so cruel to your headmaster.”

Mondo stared down at him, and reached out towards Kiyotaka on the bed. They locked hands, and slowly Kiyotaka reached opposite him to take Sakura’s. She took Makoto’s. He took Aoi’s. She took Chihiro’s. Nobody spoke. 

“What are you doing? Defeat me with the power of friendship?” He laughed loud and long, “Now that’s just pathetic! Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic!”

No one spoke. 

“You are all going to die in here- you will wither away from the very essence of despair with no friends or family. You will lie and betray and backstab until everyone you  _ think  _ you care about is dead. You will stay in this building until you kill another student- or until you die of old age.”

Silence.

“You will never win this game. You’ll see. I’ll show you- and I’ll show the world.” And the bear vanished. 

Before the smoke could even settle, Mondo turned back to the rest of the group. “Let’s hear it- whatever we know right now is gonna crack this shit wide open and I've been damn patient enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUDENTS REMAINING: 6
> 
> Yes, it was the Aoi and Mondo scene that genuinely had me screaming out loud. 
> 
> Next time: I don't do the Mukuro Ikusaba copypasta. I promise. Google search: how to stage a funeral to exchange illegal information? Someone finally gets to explain what he's been remembering, and someone doesn't like that very much. Kiyotaka and Sakura play more card games. The spool begins to unravel.


End file.
